The Truth Revealed
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Celeste Prince has never known who her father is. Or her mother for that matter. That is until her so-called grandfather reveals to Celeste her true origin. She is actually named Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne. Her mother is Wonder Woman, AKA Princess Diana of Themyscira. And her father? Bruce Wayne AKA Batman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a rewrite of my original story,** ** _The Rise of Celeste Wayne_** **. As most of you know, I posted an AN stating that I was unhappy with this story so I decided to fix that. Well, I'm sure you didn't come for my rambling. On with the fic! (I own nothing!) Oh, and anyone who is named Alexis, Elizabeth, or Autumn please don't be offended.**

OoOoOo

Not knowing who your father is all your life is frustrating.

It leaves so many questions. Like is he nice? Mean? A loser? Rich? It's not like I don't love my mother, really I do. It's just that I want to know about the other side of my family. But Mom is relentless. Every time I ask about my father she either doesn't respond or replies with, "You would have loved him." Then she would stare into space and not talk to me after.

I'll admit, a part of me does sort of hate him. My aunt Shayera told me that the day Mom was going to tell him she was pregnant, he broke her heart. She says she doubts he even knows of my existence. My mom's always been distant, even from her own sister (my aunt Donna). Don't get me wrong, my mother is still strong and independent. In fact, she's the strongest person I know.

I sit at the breakfast table as Mom hurriedly gets ready for work. "Celeste, make sure you catch the bus on time," she reminds me. "I don't want another call from the school saying that you never showed up."

I grinned. "What was I supposed to do?" I asked innocently. "Walk?"

My mom couldn't keep the smile of her face as she gracefully walked over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Have a good day," she said. "Try not to listen to what the other kids are saying."

The grin slipped off my face. At school, I'm known as the freak. I'm faster and stronger than everyone my age. I can't help it that I can lift desks over my head or that I broke the school track record that hasn't been broken in decades. "I'll try," I promised.

Mom gave me a stern look. "No fighting," she added.

"But mom," I whined. "Alexis was asking for it." Alexis Rosa, oh how I despised the very mention of her name. She and her followers Elizabeth Mensa and Autumn Fall seemed to be the self-appointed ringleaders of making my life a living hell (although if my name was Autumn Fall, I'd be cranky too). One day, I had finally had enough of their crap and decked Alexis right in the face. I should have been expelled, but Mom threatened to sue the school for all the bullying I had gone through. And it just so happened that Mom is an expert lawyer, the best in the state.

"Celeste Martha Hippolyta Prince," Mom said warningly.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok," I relented. "I'll try to ignore her."

Mom smiled. "Good girl," she praised, embracing me. "I should be home early tonight. How about we have Shayera, Rex, Donna, and Cassie over and I'll make a big dinner. Okay?" I nodded my head as my mom retreated out the door. I sighed as she left. Mom was almost always working. I quickly finish my breakfast and walk out of the house, making sure to lock it.

As I walk down the street, I get a strange feeling. Like I'm being watched. I try to shake it off, but it won't go away. Suddenly, as if on instinct, I move to the side, just as a small dagger whizzes by my cheek, leaving a mark as it cuts my skin. "What the hell?" I exclaim as I clutch my cheek. A low chuckle emits from the area. "So Princess Celeste _did_ inherit some of her mother's powers," a voice muses. By the sound of it, I think it's male.

Princess? Powers? What on Earth is this guy talking about? A man comes from the shadows. He's tall, really tall. He has long black hair and very familiar blue eyes. He's dressed in black and red Greek-style armor. "Who are you?" I demand. "And what are you talking about?"

The man chuckles at me. "I see you are as stubborn and impatient as your mother," he observes. "I suppose it runs in the family. Know, child, I'll need you to come with me."

I glare at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" I refused.

He chuckle again. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The man pulls out a small brown pouch and reaches into it. Before I know it, some sort of yellow dust is surrounding me. I start to feel dizzy and lightheaded and my energy begins to drain. I fall to my knees and begin to wheeze. My eyes feel droopy as I fight to stay awake. The dust overtakes me as I black out. The last thing I see is the man's smirking face.

OoOoOo

 **So how was that? Better than my other one right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! What's up? Are you as excited for this chapter as I am? I doubt it! Just kidding! Sort of...ON WITH THE FIC! (See how excited I am?)**

OoOoOo

Shayera patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Diana, you worry too much," she spoke in an attempt to calm my nerves. "Celeste will be fine. Honestly, you act like she's never gone to school before."

We were on monitor duty in the Watchtower. I used to actually like monitor duty before I had Celeste. It gave me time to think. Now it's more of a nuisance than anything. It keeps me away from my baby longer. I shook my head stubbornly. "It's different this time," I insisted. "I have a feeling, a really bad one." Something wasn't right. I could feel it in my stomach. This whole day hasn't sat well with me.

Shayera rolled her bright green eyes. "I have those all the time," she retorted. "It's all part of being a mom."

Suddenly, something whirred into the room. I immediately became even _more_ agitated. "Flash-!" I began, but stopped short. This man wore a Greek-style chiton and winged sandals. "Lord Hermes!" I exclaimed, instantly bowing. "How may I be of service?" I swear, I could _feel_ Shayera's eyes rolling that time. She wouldn't understand, she had no Gods to worship. She didn't comprehend faith.

Hermes cupped my chin. "Diana, we're practically family," he purred playfully. "There's no need for such formalities." Hermes took out a scroll from his bag and handed it to me. "I bring with me a message from Lord Hades of the Underworld."

I took the scroll from him and quickly scanned the message, which was written in Greek. I almost dropped the scroll. It read in English:

 _Dear Princess Diana,_

 _How are you daughter? I just happened to be in the neighborhood when I came across the most interesting thing. What would your mother think if she knew you had a daughter with a mortal man? A daughter that you've kept from her for thirteen years? Well, I'm just elated to finally get to meet my granddaughter. Why don't you join us? We're having a blast._

 _Your father,  
Lord Hades_

I clutched the scroll in my fist. "How dare he..." I muttered dangerously. "He will pay I swear it."

"Who?" Shayera demanded from beside me. "Diana don't leave me in the dark. Say something!"

I snapped my head to her sharply. "Hades has Celeste," I growled. I began to storm out the door. "I'm going to Tartarus." I didn't care who saw me, what the other Founders thought, or even the risk of being kicked out of the League. All I cared about was finding my baby girl and kicking Hades's ass deeper into hell.

Shayera followed me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" she exclaimed. "Di, where do you think you're going? Diana!" I ignored her. "Diana, think about this! You can't just take off in your jet to Themyscaria and hop through the gate! You're _banished_ remember?"

Although Shayera did have a point, I really didn't care. "I'll fight every Amazon on the damn island to get through that gate!" I shot back. "No one is going to stop me from saving my daughter! Not you, not Hades, not even Superman!" I began stomping down the hallway again, towards the jets.

" _Diana._ "

I turned around and came face-to-face with both Batman and Superman. "What?" I snarled at the two. Wow, it was a good thing the Wacthtower was made of the same kind of metal that Clark can't hear or see through. Must have been Bruce's idea.

"Going somewhere?" Batman inquired. Dear Hera, I have no time for this. Who knows what that monster who calls himself my father could be doing to my baby. And I certainly did _not_ want to have this conversation with Bruce yet. Scratch that. I _never_ want to have this conversation with Bruce. Ever.

I glared at them both. "Yeah," I answered harshly. "Hell."

Batman gave me the infamous bat-glare which I ignored. It's never scared me before and it won't scare me now. "Care to elaborate?" he said through gritted teeth. I could tell he was holding in his frustration with me.

"No."

Kal instantly moved between us, probably to make sure we didn't attack each other. "Cool it you two!" he exclaimed. He turned to me. "But really Di, where are you going?"

"I told you," I retorted. "Hell." I began to walk past them.

Batman grabbed my arm. "Diana, would you mind explaining what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

I snatched my arm away from him. "I got a distress call from Themyscaria," I lied. Yes, _I_ lied. "There's something wrong with Tartarus again and they need me for damage control. If I don't get there soon, at least twenty percent of the League will be MIA." I turned to Kal. "Is that alright with you?"

"I'll still be there for monitor duty," Shayera reminded them. To be honest, I forgot she was following me. I noticed she was slightly glaring at Bruce. "I always thought it was stupid to have two people on monitor duty anyway."

Superman looked cautiously between Shayera and I. "Sure it is Diana," he finally relented. "Just try to be back soon. We're short on people." I nod at him and make my way towards my invisible jet. I start the engine and take off towards my childhood home of Themyscaria where the gates to Tartarus awaited.

OoOoOo

I landed on Themysacria's fine white sand about an hour later. I got out of the jet and breathed in the scent of sea water. Dear Gods, I missed this place. Suddenly, the tip of a spear is pointed at my face. "Halt!" a voice exclaim. "Who goes there?" The Amazon had a strong physique and flaming red hair that I'd know anywhere.

I rolled my eyes. "Artemis, don't be stupid," I deadpanned. "You know it's me."

Artemis glared at me. "I see you are as smart-mouthed as ever Princess," she said angrily.

"I see you are as temperamental and pig-headed as ever Artemis," I retorted. I was still raging from finding out that had taken my daughter and Artemis wasn't helping. She never did. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." Before the redhead could utter another word, I was flying towards the gates.

Now there was a problem; getting inside. If I just pulled the gates open, it would release all the horrors of hell onto Earth. There was one way around that however...a true heir to the Underworld could get inside the gate without setting chaos upon the world. But that would mean accepting that I am _his_ blood, _his_ offspring. But this was for Celeste.

"That doesn't look like uncontrollable damage to me." I turned around and casually leaning on a pillar was Batman.

I narrowed my eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. "Are you out of your mind? If Mother or any of the other Amazons catch you, they'll kill us both!"

Batman scoffed. "I could ask you the same," he said. "What's the real reason you're going to Tartarus?"

I turned to face the door. "To save someone," I answered honestly, my voice softer than it had been. Tear began to well in my eyes as I thought of Celeste, scared and alone in Tartaus with Hades. Dear Gods, I couldn't lose my baby girl. I just couldn't. She was my world, my Sun and Stars. She was my only ray of sunshine in a cold, dark world.

She was the only thing I had to prove that the love Bruce and I had shared wasn't a fabrication of my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I have a really good feeling about this story! Don't you? :D This chapter will be done in 3rd person's POV, okay? NOW ON WITH THE FIC! Oh, and in chapter one I messed up. Cassie doesn't exist in this fic because Diana is Hades' daughter, not Zeus'. So the only people in Celeste's life are Diana, Donna, Shayera, Rex, and possibly J'onn.**

OoOoOo

Wonder Woman lifted her palm to the gate. _Come on Diana,_ she urged herself. _Do it. It's for Celeste._ "I, Princess Diana of the Underworld and only heir to Lord Hades, hereby accept my lineage and demand entrance to Tartarus," she spoke loudly. "So mote it be." Wonder Woman then adopted a red glow that surrounded her skin. Her ancient armor changed into a midnight black chiton accented with red trimming. Wonder Woman's red boots turned into sandals. The gold tiara on her head turned black to match her chiton, but kept the red star. The only things that was left unchanged were silver bracelets an her golden lasso. On the gate, a blood red portal appeared.

Behind the princess, Batman's eyes widened slightly. When Diana first joined the League, she had made it clear from day one that her mother had crafted her from clay and she had been given life by the Gods. She had insisted that she had no father. But from the words she just spoke, it seemed that Hades, Lord of the Underworld, was her father.

Princess Diana (no longer Wonder Woman) whipped her head to look at Batman. "Are you coming?" she asked. "Or are you going to just stand there and gawk all day?" Batman glared at her, but followed her nevertheless. The former-lovers stepped through the portal into Tartarus. As soon as they were on the other side, demons instantly surrounded them.

Diana's ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Stand down," she commanded. "I am Princess Diana of the Underworld, daughter of Hades. I am your ruler." The demons looked at her cautiously.

Bruce was worried. He had never seen Diana this cold, this livid before. It was frightening to be honest. She did tend to get impatient with her enemies from time to time, but never like this. It made him wonder who Hades had taken from her. Was is Donna? It couldn't be, Donna was a member of the Justice League, he would have known. Maybe another Amazon? Possibly. But there really wasn't a way Diana could have known about it unless her mother had contacted her. And Queen Hippolyta, as stubborn as she is, would not call on her banished daughter for help. Besides, Diana wouldn't be this angry. It had to be someone close to her. Very close.

When Diana and Bruce got to Hades' castle, two demon guards pointed their spears at them. "Put those down," Diana said sharply. "How dare you point your weapons at your _princess_." Truth be told, Diana hated throwing the princess status around like that, but it was to save her daughter. She might even kill just to ensure that her baby was safe. The guards looked between Diana and Bruce and hesitantly lowered their weapons.

Diana swiftly entered the castle, Bruce trailing behind her. They walked the long corridors for what seemed like hours (which in reality, was more like five minutes) before coming upon Hades' thrown room. In a small cage was an unconscious girl about thirteen. She had long raven black hair and perfectly tanned skin. _She looks exactly like Diana,_ Bruce thought in alarm. He remembered when they along with Superman and Green Lantern were turned into kids by Morgan Le Faye. This girl looked almost like a mix of the child Diana he saw then and the adult Diana he was looking at now. _She looks more like Diana than Donna does._

"Celeste!" Diana exclaimed, running towards the cage. She didn't care that Bruce would hear every word she said. "Are you okay? Baby, wake up! Celeste it's okay! Mommy's here! I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Tears began to well in the princess' eyes. "Everything will be okay! I promise!"

This shocked Bruce. Diana had a _daughter_? A thirteen year old for that matter? How could he not have known? He was the freaking _Batman_! Thinking back, Diana _had_ taken an eight month business trip to Themyscaria about thirteen years ago. She never elaborated on it and he eventually let it go. That was a little after he had ended things with her and he tried to bury his feelings for the Amazon as deeply as he could (not that it was easy). His eyes widened at what that could mean. _No,_ Bruce denied in his head. _Diana would have told me._

Diana tried to break the bars apart, but ended up being thrown back against a wall. The noise ended up waking the girl (Celeste as Diana had called her). "Mommy?" she whispered, opening her blue eyes. _Diana's blue eyes,_ Bruce reminded himself. The girl shot up. "Mom!"

"Tut, tut," a deep voice scolded. Out came Hades from the shadows. "Now, now Diana. You should have known that it wouldn't have been that easy."

Diana picked herself up and glared at the god. "You!" she seethed. "How dare you take my daughter away from me you monster! You will pay!"

Hades smirked. "Come now daughter," he taunted. "Don't I have a right to see my granddaughter?"

"I'm not your daughter!" Diana denied. "You may have helped to sculpt me, but you were _never_ my father! And if you touch Celeste again, there will be hell to pay!"

Hades looked at Diana a moment, almost sadly. "Child, do you really believe that story your mother told you and everyone else?" he asked quietly. "Do you really believe that you were created from _clay_? Diana, your mother and I were once in love you know. Does it not it seem strange that your mother claims she did not fall pregnant, but you were born only a few weeks after my banishment?"

For once, Diana was speechless. She had never really considered the fact that there was a chance that she had been produced the way everyone else was. Diana soon found her voice. "That doesn't matter!" she exclaimed. " _You_ were not there during my childhood! Mother was! _She_ loved me! _She_ taught me! _She_ -!"

"Banished you?" Hades guessed. "Diana listen to me. I regret not getting to see you grow up, I really do. But let me remind you, I was banished to reside in Tartarus by the other gods. _They_ are the reason you did not have a father. _They_ are your enemies."

Diana let a tear fall down her cheek at the truth in his words. "You tried to take over Olympus," she said weakly.

"Only so I could help it," Hades retorted. "You see how my fool of brother rules. In another century, Olympus could fall to its knees because of him. I would have double-crossed the Titans and your mother and I would have ruled Olympus with you as our legitimate heir."

"Say I believed you," Diana began slowly. "You still kidnapped my daughter. And if I'm not mistaken, you cut her cheek."

"I knew that was the only way to get you here," Hades admitted. "And I was merely testing the girl's powers."

"You threw a dagger at my head!" Celeste exclaimed, speaking up for the first time since the conversation between her mother and her grandfather started.

"And you dodged it didn't you?" That shut Celeste up. "Besides it's already healing."

"Let's just say every word that comes out of your mouth is true," says Diana. "What was the point of bringing us here?"

Hades grinned. "I'm here to propose a plan," he answered. "We take over Olympus together as a family. We can rule it together. You and Celeste would be princesses."

Diana's mouth fell open. "Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. "Another war of the Gods would be disastrous! It wouldn't just affect Themyscaria and Olympus, it could mean the destruction of Earth as well!"

This caught Bruce's attention. "Diana don't be stupid!" he shouted. "Get your daughter and let's leave!"

Diana glared at Bruce. "I'm not one of your Robins and Batgirls that you can just order around!" she shouted. "I'm a big girl thank you very much! You're not the boss of me Batman!" Batman gave her another bat-glare which she promptly ignored. Diana turned to her father. "I will think about it," she struggled with this last word. "Father."

Hades nodded and calmly lifted his hand (though he was elated that Diana had referred to him as "Father"). Celeste's cage was suddenly gone. The teenager ran over to her mother. "Mom!" she yelled, throwing her arms around the woman. "What's going on? That guy's my grandfather? You're a princess? And is that the Batman!?"

Diana clutched her daughter to her. "We will talk when we get home," she promised. Without another word to Batman or her father, Diana lead her daughter out of Hades' castle. Batman swore and followed them. He'd have to have a serious talk with Diana later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my peoples! :3 Wow, I see people are enjoying this story! I'm glad! This may be my greatest story ever! YAY! 3rd Person's POV again. Also, thank you BruceDia for the spelling correction! I knew I was spelling it wrong. :(**

OoOoOo

Diana and Celeste stepped out of the red portal, Batman trailing behind them. No longer needing to enter Tartarus, Diana's armor returned to her and she once again became Wonder Woman. Celeste's mouth hung open. "Mom, what are you wearing?" she asked.

Diana placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Celeste, my real name is Princess Diana of Themyscira. Or as you know me as, Wonder Woman," she said. "I'm sorry I did not tell you earlier, but I wanted to protect you."

Celeste was about to say something, but once again there were spears pointed at the trio. Amazons surrounded them and did not look happy. From the midst, Queen Hippolyta walked over to her daughter and granddaughter. "Diana, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "You know you are not to set foot on Themyscira's grounds." She gestured to Batman. "And you have brought a _man_ with you."

Diana matched her mother's glare with her own. When she was a child, she was always striving to make her mother proud. But now, Diana could feel nothing but rage towards her mother. "I was on Olympian business Mother," she half-lied. "Now if you'll excuse me and my _daughter_ , we really must be going home now."

Hippolyta's eyes widened. "D-daughter?" she stuttered. "Diana, you had a _mortal man's_ child!?" She pointed accusingly at Batman. "You! What have you done to my daughter!?"

Batman glared back. "I didn't even _know_ about the girl until now," he said sharply.

Diana put herself between the two. "Mother, how do you know he had anything to do with this?" she asked. "Batman and I ended our relationship years ago! And how dare you ridicule me about having a child when _you_ are almost as bad as I am!" Diana really didn't care that she had nearly exposed her mother in front of all her subjects. She was angry at her mother for keeping this secret so long (over 5000 years to be exact) that she didn't feel bad that she had kept Celeste from the queen for thirteen years. True, Hippolyta had the child of a _god_ , not a mere mortal man so her act was not as bad as Diana's in the eyes of an Amazon, but the point still stood.

Speaking of the queen, Hippolyta looked beyond livid. "Leave us at once," she barked to her guards. She turned back to her daughter. "I knew this would happen. You've spent to much time among men! They've corrupted you! For Hera's sake, you have a _child_ with one! What has gotten into you Diana? You're not even one of us anymore! I am very disappointed in you."

Diana's calm blue eyes flashed an angry red for a second before turning back to their original color. "I am an adult Mother!" she shouted back. "Maybe that last line would have worked when I was eight, but in case you haven't noticed, I'm over five thousand years old! I've always done what you said without complaint, without question like the loyal and obedient daughter you expect me to be and I'm sick of it! Stealing Athena's armor all those years ago was the best thing I could have done! She had intended it for me, do not forget. If I had not done that, I wouldn't have ever had Celeste."

Hippolyta's nostrils flared angrily. "That mistake-"

This time, Diana's eyes _did_ turn red and her hands began to glow the same color. "Don't you _ever_ call my daughter a mistake," she growled. The princess closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. She opened her eyes and they were their normal blue again. Diana turned to her daughter. "Celeste, sweetie, let's go home."

Celeste looked from her mother, to Hippolyta, then to Batman. "Okay Mom," she agreed reluctantly before taking her mother's hand and following her. The teenager turned to her grandmother. "It was nice to meet you Grandmother I guess." She turned to Batman. "You too Mr. Batman."

Diana gently pulled her daughter along. "Come Celeste," she said. "I'm sure Shayera and Donna are out of their minds with worry by now. I did promise them dinner by seven." The two made their way back to Wonder Woman's invisible jet. Bruce followed them. One because he had parked his jet next to Diana's and two because he wanted answers from the Amazon.

Celeste's eyes widened at the sight of the jet. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "The Invisible Jet! I never thought I'd see this up close!"

Despite the situation, Diana smiled at her daughter's excited nature. "Hurry and get in so we can leave. I am sick of this place," she said.

Celeste's jaw dropped. "You're saying," she began. "that you're going to actually let me ride in the freaking _Invisible_ _Jet_?"

"Language," Diana chided lightly. She couldn't really bring herself to be mad at her daughter. Celeste was actually taking this rather well for someone who just found out their mother was a superhero who saves the world on a daily basis. They both got into the jet and buckled themselves in.

Celeste looked weary. "Mom, you _do_ know how to fly this thing, right?" she asked. "'Cause I don't think I can survive a jet crash like you."

Diana laughed for the first time in what felt like months. "Do not fret my Sun and Stars," she assured. "I would never put your life at risk."

"Mom," Celeste whined. "I'm getting too old to be called that anymore." Secretly, she actually loved the old nickname. Her mother has been calling her that her whole life. It always made her feel loved no matter what she did wrong. Diana hummed, unconvinced. Soon, her com-link turned on.

 **Batman to Wonder Woman. Do you read?**

Diana rolled her eyes. _What do you want?_

 **We need to talk.**

 _Obviously. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? I promise._ This seemed to satisfy Batman as her com-link turned itself off.

Celeste whimpered a little. "Mom, are you going to get in trouble because of me?" she asked quietly.

Diana's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Celeste why would you ask something like that?" she said appalled. "Celeste, none of this was your fault. You were _kidnapped_ for Hera's sake! Though, I may get in trouble for lying, but that was _my_ doing, not yours."

Celeste nodded and stared out the window. The events of today finally clicked in her mind. _My mom is Princess Diana of Themyscira AKA Wonder Woman!_ she thought. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! And she's a demigoddess! So what does this mean for me? Am I like 1/4 goddess and 3/4 human? Considering my father is a human. What if it's Superman? I'd be 1/4 human, 1/4 goddess and 1/2 Kryptonian!_ All of these thoughts in her head at once were making her dizzy so she decided to try to get some sleep.

Diana glanced back at her sleeping daughter and smiled softly. Her mind then drifted to Hades' offer. _What should I do?_ she asked herself. _A war of the Gods could destroy the world! Then again, Hades uses his head more than Zeus does. Zeus is too easily angered. Hades is more patient when it comes to ruling. If I do agree to fight with Hades, what will become of Celeste? She wasn't even supposed to know I was Wonder Woman! Should I keep out of this or train her to fight with us? If I do keep her out of this, who would she stay with? Donna? Shayera? Bruce? Knowing him, he's already figured it out. Would he want to keep her safe at Wayne Manor? Shayera and Donna wouldn't be very happy about that..._

Deciding that thinking about this was distracting her from driving Diana tried to keep her mind off of the bleak future she knew was coming her way.

OoOoOo

 **Damn, I made Diana a savage these last three chapters, huh? Wow, even I don't fully know where this is going... That's reassuring, right? :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**OML guys, I can't tell you how proud I am of this story! I love it! This is one of my best yet so far! Well, I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to my conceded ass, so ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Diana gently pulled the covers up on her daughter, tucking her in. "Sleep well my Sun and Stars," she whispered, kissing Celeste's cheek. The Amazon got up from her place on the floor near Celeste's bed and slowly walked out of the teenager's room. She transformed into Wonder Woman as soon as she stepped foot into the living room.

Diana turned on her com-link. _J'onn, can you beam me up? I have some business to take care of._

 **Consider it done Diana.**

Diana shuddered as the familiar sensation of being disassembled overtook her. Though she had been doing this for over thirteen years, she never got used to it. She reassembled on the Watchtower where she saw Shayera with a mace in one hand and her other on her hip. Diana grinned sheepishly. "Hey Shay," she said nervously. "What's up?"

Shayera took in a sharp breath. "Hey Shay?" she repeated. "That's all you can say after being gone for almost twelve hours?! First, you scare me half to death by telling me your deranged father kidnapped my goddaughter, then you pull a Batman on me and all you can say is 'Hey Shay'?"

Diana shrugged and lowered her head. "Shayera, Bruce knows," she admitted sadly. "That's why I'm here. I have to go tell him everything now."

Shayera's angry face instantly melted away, replaced with one of sympathy. "Oh Di," she muttered weakly, not knowing what else to say. The redhead put a hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder. "No one can say we didn't try." She held up her mace jokingly. "Want me to knock him out for ya? Maybe he'll forget all about Celeste and we can pretend it never happened."

Diana chuckled. "No, but thank you Shay," she said. "But can you look after Celeste for me? I don't really want to take a chance after what happened today."

Shayera nodded. "Sure, I'm done here anyway," she agreed. The Thangarian began to walk away before turning back to her friend. "Oh and Di? Let me know if I have to knock Batman into next week. 'Cause you know I will."

Diana beamed. "Will do Shay," she said. The princess of the Underworld then began her long descend down the hallway as slow as possible, trying her best to prolong the inevitable. When she finally got to the door to the Founder's conference room, she hesitated. Despair began to fill her heart at the thought of facing Bruce about her- no - _their_ daughter. While she had been angry at the billionaire for abandoning her as she did, it gave her no right to hide his own child from him. He had a right to know.

Contrary to popular belief, Diana could be as cunning and manipulative as Bruce when she wanted to be. Hiding his own child from him for thirteen years was proof of that. Despite the fact that he'd never admit that she did, Diana knew Bruce like the back of her hand. His fighting styles, the way his eyes seem to shift when he's thinking hard about something, and _especially_ the way he thinks. She knew that he had still loved her the day their relationship ended, she could see it in his eyes. She knew that he was denying his feelings, and when he did that he always attempted to bury them. Like the fact that he still misses his parents. Bruce had buried his feelings for her as deep as they would go, and that meant that he would try to keep his mind off her as much as he could, which gave her the opening she needed to hide Celeste away from him.

Diana knew that was brutal, even for Batman, but since the day he dumped her, she'd been nothing but brutal to everyone save for a few people. She chuckled briefly when she thought of that week after Bruce had ended things with her. She'd made Wally cry and had made Oliver nearly pee his pants. Needless to say, Dinah hadn't been very happy with her.

Gathering all her courage, Diana stepped into the conference room and wasn't surprised to see Batman waiting for her. "What took you so long?" he demanded.

Diana shrugged. "You never said when," she defended herself nonchalantly. "And I'm here aren't I?"

Yet another bat-glare, she should have expected no less from the Batman. "Whose is she?" he inquired bluntly.

Diana stayed quiet for a minute. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked, already knowing he figured it out not long after meeting Celeste. "She's yours of course."

Bruce was angry, she could tell. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed dangerously. At his side, his fists clenched and unclenched spontaneously. "And what the hell gave you the right to keep her from me for thirteen years?" he demanded.

Diana wasn't scared, not in the least. In fact, her eyes narrowed to match his. "What do you think that I _should_ have done?" she asked. "Tell you and have you abandon us _both_? Celeste deserves better than that and you know it."

Bruce let his temper get the best of him. "What made you think I would have abandoned _either_ of you!?" he exploded. This was one of the few times he's ever shown this much raw emotion. The first being his parents death, the second being when Dick left him to lead the Teen Titans, the third being when Jason died, and the fourth being right now. "I didn't even know _my daughter_ existed until now! _How_ could I have abandoned her!?"

Unfortunately, Diana had a temper to match. "Hm, I don't know Bruce let me think about it!" she exclaimed. Diana mockingly put a finger on her chin and pretended to ponder this thought. She snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh! I know! It was the fact that you already did!" Suddenly, that day came back to her in full force.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Diana didn't know whether to feel excited or scared. She had just taken the pregnancy test that morning (due to Shayera's suggestion), coming to the conclusion that she was indeed pregnant. Diana was on her way to Wayne Manor, nervously fiddling with her hair. She knocked on the large manor doors._

 _Alfred answered and smiled at her. "Hello Miss Diana," he greeted politely. "Master Bruce is waiting for you in the living room."_

 _Diana beamed. "Thank you Alfred," she said, walking in the living room's direction where Bruce was on the couch waiting for her._

Diana shut her eyes tight, forcing the memory out of her mind. Tears began to leak out of her eyes without her consent. "It doesn't matter," she muttered. "Just forget this whole thing." She began to walk towards the door.

Bruce grabbed her arm. "Diana wait!" he shouted. "We aren't finished here!"

Diana yanked her arm away. "Don't touch me!" she practically screamed. More tears came. "Don't _ever_ touch me!" Diana punched the table, breaking it in half. "I was so _stupid_! How could I have let myself be taken advantage of like that? Dear Hera, Mother is right! I _am_ a disappointment!" Her hands began to glow and angry red the more she yelled. "I was the idiot who was stupid enough to fall in love with you!" Diana began to pant heavily. Crimson red fire suddenly came out of her hands and landing on the table.

"What the hell?" Bruce exclaimed, moving back to avoid the flames. "Diana, what did you just do?"

Diana looked at the fire and hesitantly held out her hand. The fire instantly returned to her, as if no damage had been done. "Hellfire," she whispered. "I have to go." The Amazon quickly ran out of the room before Bruce could stop her.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for cutting off Diana's flashback like that! I had to! But isn't that leaving you wanting more? No? Not even a little it? Oh look. A shame corner. I will go stand in it. In the meantime, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Shayera was getting worried. She'd been at Diana's house for hours and there was still no sign of the Amazon. She decided to call Batman to see if he knew where she was. The redhead turned on her com-link. _Hawkgirl to Batman, do you read?_

 **What is it Shayera?**

Shayera was a little annoyed at his tone, but decided to ignore it. _Are you still arguing with Diana? 'Cause she's still not back._

 **Diana's not back yet?** Was that a hint of panic she detected? **She left hours ago.**

Shayera's eyes widened as she turned on the news. "This just in," a random reporter stated. "Wonder Woman has been spotted fighting what appears to be an armored being. And it seems like she's going to lose this one folks. They've been going at it for hours. Has this princess finally met her-" Shayera shut off the TV. _Bruce, call a Founder's meeting. Diana's in trouble._ Probably not wanting to deal with another angry female today, Batman agreed.

Shayera walked to the guest room where her son was sleeping. "Rex!" she called shaking him. "Rex, wake up!"

Rex awoke with a start. "Mom, what's wrong?" he asked.

Shayera gripped her son's shoulders. "Rex, you have to stay here and look after Celeste!" she exclaimed. "I have to go save your aunt." Shayera had J'onn beam her up to the Watchtower before her son could ask anymore questions.

"Mom wait!" Rex shouted a little too late. "Dammit."

OoOoOo

When the Founders had finally located Diana and her opponent, they were almost too late. Wonder Woman was beaten, battered, and bloodied. The other five had never seen Batman so livid before. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded angrily. Shayera rolled her eyes. _No feelings for her my ass,_ she thought.

Without warning, the being let out a wave of energy, throwing the six heroes back. They didn't even have time to react. "I am Ares, God of War foolish mortals!" Diana's opponent announced. "Heed my warning, I will come for the Amazon princess and her offspring! And the rest of you can do nothing to stop me!" Ares disappeared in a puff of smoke, barely missing an bat-bomb thrown by Batman.

The Dark Knight ran over to Diana's damaged form. "Diana!" he exclaimed. "Diana wake up!"

Diana's eyes opened slightly. "Bruce...?" she choked out. "I...I'm sorry." Her eyes closed again as she lost consciousness.

Batman shook the Amazon. "Diana no! Wake up! What am I supposed to tell Celeste? Your daughter needs you, dammit!" At this point, he didn't care that all of the Founders were watching his every move. At that moment, all that mattered was Diana. "Don't just stand there!" he barked at them. "Superman, get her to the Watchtower! NOW!"

OoOoOo

"Rex, what's going on?" Celeste demanded from her friend a little after she had woken up. "Where's my mom? Where's Aunt Shayera? Wait, why are you even in my house?"

Rex scratched the back of his head nervously. "Cel, don't freak out, but Mom turned on the news and saw your mom was in trouble," he began. "So, she and the other Founders went to go help her."

Celeste looked at the half-Thanagarian boy thoughtfully. "Wait, how did you know our mothers were part of the League?" she inquired. The demi-Amazon pointed a finger accusingly at him. "You knew! You knew this whole time that my mom was Wonder Woman and you never bothered to tell me! What the hell Rex? Not cool dude!"

Rex held his hands up in defense. "I wanted to!" he retaliated. "But Mom and Aunt Diana made me swear not to! They said it was to protect you! Don't forget, I promised to always protect you."

"We were five!" Celeste retorted, clenching her fists. "I can't believe you!" she yelled. "Thirteen years, Rex! Thirteen years you guys have been keeping secrets from me! Who's Aunt Shayera? Hawkgirl?" Rex didn't answer. "Seriously? I was with two members of the Founders of the Justice League on at least a weekly basis and I never even knew it?"

"Three," Rex corrected. "Your aunt is Troia. She used to be Wonder Girl too."

"Argh!" Celeste screamed in frustration. "All these secrets and no one thought it was important to let me know?"

Rex shrugged. "To be fair, your mom looks exactly like Wonder Woman," he said. "You should have made the connection yourself."

Celeste thought about this for a moment, then facepalmed. "You're right!" she exclaimed. "Great Hera, I'm so dumb! Wonder Woman doesn't even wear a mask! I guess the bun and glasses threw me off." Now that she thought about it, that's probably why her mom wore thick those purple glasses that hid her pretty blue eyes and always had her long raven hair in a tight bun. To hide her identity. _Well played, Mom._

Rex raised an eyebrow. "Great Hera?" he repeated. "Since when did you start believing in the Greek gods?"

"Since I found out that one was my grandfather," Celeste retorted. She crossed her arms in annoyance. "And I used to think my father's identity was the only mystery in my life!"

Rex awkwardly gave her shoulder a pat. "Don't think about it too much," he advised. "Imagine how _I_ felt when I found out my dad was Green Lantern." He chuckled. "What a day."

Celeste's eyes widened. "Your dad is Green Lantern!?" she exclaimed, grabbing Rex's shirt. "When were you going to tell me? Thirteen years from now?" She let go of his shirt and threw him back onto the couch. "Mighty Aphrodite! I just can't catch a break!"

OoOoOo

"How is she J'onn?" Shayera asked the Martian as her checked Diana over. The Amazon lay a few feet away on a medical bed. "Will she be alright?"

J'onn lowered his head sadly. "I do not know," he admitted. "She is badly injured. For some reason, her super healing is not kicking in."

"Why not?" Batman demanded from beside the Thanagarian. "She's half goddess. Her body should be healing itself faster than even an average Amazon. Why isn't it?"

"I am not sure," J'onn informed his teammates. "It may have something to do with whatever magic or weapons Ares used on her during their fighting. Perhaps he even used something to specifically attack an Amazonian or demigod immune system."

"So, Wondy could die?" Flash whimpered. Diana was like a big sister to him, always listening to his problems (especially his lady problems) and helping him out. It terrified him to see her with those IVs attached to her, he skin looking as pale as snow, her eyes shut as if they may never wake up. Diana was always so strong, it felt weird to see her so weak.

"Flash, stop thinking like that," John demanded from his place next to the Scarlet Speedster. "Diana will be fine." To be honest, the former marine wasn't completely sure himself. He'd never even knew Diana had a low point at all, let alone _this_ low. It was times like these that reminded him that the rest of them weren't indestructible like Superman. And even _he_ had a weakness that could bring him to his knees.

Speaking of the Man of Steel, he looked like a kicked puppy. Diana was his best friend, his confidant. Clark could only compare what he was feeling right now to the day Supergirl had decided to stay in the future with Brainiac 5. Only then he knew Kara was safe. This time, he wasn't sure that Diana would make it out okay. "She'll be okay," he assured. But Clark didn't know if it was to the team or himself.

Shayera's green eyes suddenly widened. "Guys, I hate to bring more bad news, but what do we do about Celeste?" she asked.

Clark looked at her quizzically. "Who's Celeste?" he asked.

"Diana's daughter," Shayera answered. "I can look after her since I'm her godmother. Just until Diana's healed."

"Wondy has a kid?" Flash inquired. "Since when?" The Thanagarian was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"No."

Everyone turned their attention to Batman. "Pardon?" Shayera said, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"This Ares seems to know everything about Diana and Celeste," Batman retorted. "No doubt he'll know that you're her godmother. But it's less likely that he'll know about her father since few do."

"What are you saying Bruce?" John asked. "Do you know who her father is?" Now that he thought about it, he could distinctly remember his son Rex talking about some girl named Celeste when he was around eight. But he had dismissed it thinking that she was a girl from school or one of Shayera's friends daughter. Actually, that last part wasn't wrong. He mentally facepalmed. _Really Stewart? What other friends does Shayera have **besides** Diana?_

"Me." Bruce could not have gotten a reaction as shocked at the one he got from the League that instant if he had said that he and the Joker had suddenly become best friends. Superman had his jaw almost to the ground, Green Lantern's eyes were almost as big as ping pong balls, Flash fainted, and even J'onn looked beyond shocked. The only one not frozen stiff was Shayera, who already knew this information.

In fact, the redhead looked annoyed. "Who do you think you are?" she demanded. "I'm her godmother and I've been with her since day one! If she's living with anyone other than, it'll be me or Donna!"

"You and Donna have obvious connections to Diana," Batman retorted. "Bruce Wayne doesn't. She'll blend in perfectly. No one will ever look for her in Gotham."

Shayera's jaw clenched. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "But I'll warn you, Celeste won't be happy about this in the least."

OoOoOo

 **Not my best chapter, I'll admit it. But hey, I tried. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peoples! What's up? I can't believe it's gotten this far! I love it! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste was feeling a bizarre mix of emotions. She was sad for multiple reasons. One, her mother was hospitalized and they didn't know when or if she would ever wake up. Two, she was forcibly being ripped away from the only family she'd ever known. Sure, she wasn't biologically related to her aunt Shayera, but she'd grown up around her and was familiar with her. Now, they were trying to ship her off to a father she'd never met. And needless to say, she was nervous as hell. Her aunt said that the League had decided that she go with her father for "safety reasons," but it sounded like a load of crap to her. All her life she had wanted to meet her father, but now? All she wanted was for her mom to wake up and hug her everything would be okay. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Celeste was currently sitting on her couch waiting for "father" to arrive. Her godmother was next to her, fidgeting nervously. Shayera was never good at sitting still, especially when she was anxious. And it wasn't helping that the secret she and Diana had been keeping from both Celeste and Bruce was unraveling. And it was coming apart quickly. Now that was left was for Celeste to find out that Bruce was Batman.

Her aunt Donna was on the other side of her, arms crossed over her chest. Donna wasn't happy in the least. Her sister was on the brink of death and the League had decided to just ship her off to Bruce Wayne. Hera, she despised that name. It was the name of the man who had twisted her sister. After their relationship had ended, Diana had changed for the worst. No, she had not become weak, not in the least. She had become cold, distant. The only time Donna sees her sister smile is when she's with her daughter. And now, she may never see that brilliant smile again.

Sitting in the armchair across from the women was Rex. He was upset, for lack of a better word. His best friend who he's known since they were in diapers was being pulled out of his life. Sure, all she's ever wanted was to meet her dad, Rex knew that. It was all she's ever talked about for the last thirteen years. He knew she had always been envious of him. He at least got to see his dad on weekends. She had never even met hers.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. All three females jumped while Rex gripped the arm of the chair tightly. Donna stood up. "I shall answer it," she announced, walking towards the door. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of her niece's father. "Bruce."

"Donna," Bruce said back curtly. She gestured for him to come in and he did. He noticed to pairs of green eyes glaring at him and knew they belonged to Shayera and her adolescent son. But one pair of crystal blue eyes was looking at him intently. He recognized it as a gaze identical to his own, even though the eyes were obviously Diana's. Upon further inspection, however, you could see many similarities to the Wayne family. Cleste's nose was shaped like him and his father's. And her face lacked Diana's high cheekbones. In fact, the face of her shape was like a mix of Diana's and his mother's.

Celeste was in shock, though her face showed indifference. Never had she thought that her father would be Bruce Wayne, billionaire Prince of Gotham City. _Well, I guess that crosses out being half Kryptonian. Damn it, I wanted laser eyes and ice breath. Oh well._

The daughter and father just stared at each other, unsure of how to begin a conversation. Bruce remembered the last time he was introduced to a child of his that had been hidden from him. And the last time Celeste had met a family member, she was kidnapped and brought to hell. Both were at a loss for words, not knowing what to do.

Bruce decided to make the first move and smiled at his daughter. "Hello Celeste," he greeted warmly.

Celeste looked at him for a minute before giving him a small smile of her own. "Hello...Father."

OoOoOo

The drive to Gotham was long and awkward. Celeste sat in the backseat, staring out the window and not saying a word. Occasionally, Bruce would glance back at his daughter at the rearview mirror. Neither of them uttered a single word to each other for a whole hour. Finally, Celeste decided to break the silence. "Father, do I have any brothers or sisters?" she asked.

Bruce gave a little chuckle. "You have four brothers," he answered. "Three of them are adopted though." Celeste nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer, and leaned back into her seat. Bruce soon pulled into Wayne Manor's driveway. Celeste's eyes widened slightly at the size of the mansion. It was huge! Maybe it was even as big as her middle school!

Bruce stepped out of the car and Celeste slid out after him. "Hello Alfred."

Waiting for their arrival was an old man dressed formerly. "Hello Master Bruce," he greeted her father in a thick British accent then turned to her. "And this must be young Miss Celeste. How do you do?"

Celeste smiled. "I'm good," she answered. "You?"

"Very well Miss."

The three entered the manor and there were four boys and a young woman awaiting them. The tallest was a young man about twenty one years old. He had medium length jet black hair that stopped just above his shoulders and almost angelic blue eyes. The second looked to be twenty years old and had messy brown hair with a white streak in the front and dull navy eyes. The third looked around eighteen and had short black hair excited and hyper blue eyes. The last had orderly jet black hair and stern emerald green eyes. The woman was about the first boy's age and had short purple hair and big amethyst eyes.

The first grinned and held a hand out to her. "Hi," he greeted. "I'm Dick Grayson."


	8. Chapter 8

**Before you say it, I know. That was a really crappy chapter. Don't judge me! I was pissed off cuz was dumbass teachers are retarded as hell. And my broke ass brother can't seem to get a life so he's always at** ** _my_** **house. (excuse my foul language). But hey, we can't pick the people in our lives (unfortunately). Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come here to read my rambling, so ON WITH THE FIC!**

 ***WARNING* This fic contains minor (but still very noticeable) RobRae. RobStar fans, you may want to leave. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

OoOoOo

Celeste had been living with her "new family" for about a week and she wasn't exactly having a blast.

The first boy was named Richard "Dick" Grayson and he was probably her favorite so far. Dick was very welcoming and made the best attempt to get to know her. He had been extremely friendly and overall a perfect big brother. The second was named Jason Todd. He seemed to have a rebel attitude and bad boy persona. He also made many snide remarks about his brothers and would earn their glares in return. Celeste thought he was cool and pretty funny. The third boy's name was Timothy "Tim" Drake. He had been nice enough to her so far and they'd even had a few decent conversations. The woman, it turned out, was Dick's fiancé. Her name was Rachel Roth and she was on the quiet side, though she had made a few sarcastic comments towards her fiancé's brothers. Celeste liked her though, she kept it real. The last thing she needed was to have a fake sister-in-law who she couldn't stand.

No, the only problem was the last boy. His name was Damian Wayne. He was sixteen and her only biological sibling. He hadn't said much to her yet, but Celeste was positive that Damian hated her guts. Why that was, she wasn't sure. But every time they were in the same room together, she could always feel those emerald green eyes glaring at her. She wondered what she had done to make him hate her so, but figured it must be a jealousy thing.

What she really missed was being home. Sure, she may have been bullied at school, but she still had Rex and that was enough for her. She missed them both coming home to either her house or his, slacking off on their homework. Then they would rush to the kitchen table as soon as they had heard the door open, pretending that they had been working the whole time. She missed her aunt Shayera's advice. Whenever she had been being bullied at school, the red head would ask, "Why don't you just kick their asses into next week?" She missed when this would cause frequent arguments with her aunt Donna who would then say, "No, Celeste. Violence is not the answer. Try to solve things peacefully."

But most of all, she missed her mom.

OoOoOo

"This is insufficient Father," Damian complained one night at dinner. Celeste stared in her soup bowl, not saying a word. Why couldn't her real brother be as nice as her adoptive ones?

Bruce glared at his son impatiently. "Damian, of course she's going to attend your school," he said. "If Dick, Jason, or Tim weren't adults, they would be too. Where else would we send her? A public school? Boarding school, perhaps? It's not like you'll see her that much, you're three years apart. Stop complaining."

"Make sure you have Alfred pack all of your lunches," Dick reminded the girl. "I forgot once and I was stuck in the nurse's office for hours. You'd think a rick kid's school could afford better food."

Celeste cracked a small smile. "I'll keep that in mind, Dick," she promised.

Damian crossed his arms. "I still do not comprehend why she has to attend my school," he argued. Celeste thought he sounded like a robot from the way he talked.

Tim glared at the younger boy. "Would you let it go already, Hell Spawn?" he asked exasperatedly. "God, it's not even a big deal."

"Yes," Raven agreed. "Your argument is rather pointless." Her future brother-in-law sent her a dirty look, which she promptly ignored. The older woman turned to Celeste and sent her a wink, a rare smirk gracing her lips. "That's how it's done," she mouthed. Celeste couldn't help but grin back.

Jason smirked. "Tell me if those rich assholes give you any trouble," he told her, cracking his knuckles. Alfred tensed slightly as Jason's language. "I'll straighten them out."

"I appreciate that, Jason."

Bruce cleared his throat loudly. "Off to bed you two," he commanded his son and daughter. "You have school in the morning. And you three should probably get to bed too."

Not having any desire to argue with their father, the five siblings went to their respective rooms to turn in for the night.

OoOoOo

The next morning, Celeste's alarm clock rang loudly. Her hand gently pressed the button to silence it. There wasn't even a need for the small device. Celeste had never gone to sleep the previous night. And she still had about four hours or so before school even of her mother, godmother, aunt, and best friend plagued her mind. Oh how she missed them. Rex was all by himself at school and without her or her mother, her godmother and aunt didn't really have lives (well, Shayera had Rex, but her point still stood). And her mother. She needed to see her mother. She missed her so much, it physically hurt (or was she imagining it?). She just needed time to think and organize her thoughts without any distractions (namely, her brothers).

The teenager walked over to her own private bathroom (being the daughter of a billionaire did have a lot of perks) and took a long, hot bath. The warm water relaxed her a bit as she closed her eyes. _Mom is going to be okay,_ she tried to convince her self. _She's the strongest person you know. Aunt Shayera said this would only be temporary, remember? You'll be back with her by Christmas._ No matter how many times she repeated this, it didn't convince her one bit.

Celeste had a feeling she wouldn't be seeing her mother for a while.

OoOoOo

When Celeste emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a purple towel, she immediately spotted a white box laying on her dresser that she hadn't seen before. She walked over to the box and hesitantly opened it. Inside was a long sleeved white blouse, a short black skirt, black flats, white stockings, and a black tie. Attached to the box was a note in extremely neat cursive handwriting. It read:

 _Dear Miss Celeste,_

 _Contained in box are the uniform items required by your school. They should fit perfectly, but let me know if there are any problems._

 _Yours Truly,  
Alfred_

Celeste grimaced at the clothing. "Great," she muttered. "A skirt. This'll be fun." She hesitantly put the clothing on her body and Alfred was right, everything did fit exceptionally well. "I have to hand it to him, the guy takes his job seriously." She slipped on the flats and grabbed her backpack (which was already full of school supplies thanks to her father).

Celeste sighed. She never did like school. At her old one, she was constantly bullied for her abnormal abilities and her teachers were so ignorant that they never did anything about it. But she still got all As every year. Not to mention, passing all the kids in gym class. It had been like that since kindergarten. She was a perfectionist, like her mother. Or was it from her father? They both seemed that way to her. Anyhow, she didn't want to embarrass her father, so she promised herself she's control her powers, no matter what.

But her father, brothers, and future sister-in-law were hiding something from her, she was sure of it. And she intended to find out, one way or another.

OoOoOo

 **Well, that wraps this chapter up. How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me! I love reviews! Also, in case anyone was confused, Celeste doesn't know that Bruce is Batman or that he knows her mom is Wonder Woman. And she hasn't met any other members of the Bat Clan. Yet. Well, that's it for now. Stay awesome guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Wow it's been a while, huh? I'm so sorry! School is just really stressful this year. I mean, when the hell am I ever gonna need to solve x^2-4 divided by x-1 or some shit like that? Good lord, algebra sucks. Well, enough time wasting, let's get on with this.**

OoOoOo

Celeste put on a fake smile as she entered her classroom. She had been attending Gotham Academy for about two months now and she basically ruled the school. As soon as people found out that she was the daughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne and sister of "total hottie" (as she's heard other girls call him) Damian Wayne, they swarmed around her like bees to a flower.

Celeste decided to play it smart this time around. She planned on joining as many sports and clubs as possible and opened herself up to everyone. The youngest Wayne was now part of the soccer team and karate club, and she sure wasn't stopping there. Not to mention, she maintained her high honor status. Almost every girl in her school envied her and every boy practically worshipped the ground she walked on. Although she couldn't stand any of those rich snobs, life here was better than at her old school.

Celeste observed that Damian had an entirely different method than her. While she made sure to stay in the spotlight, her brother seemed to try twice as hard to stick to the shadows. This thoroughly confused her. Celeste herself wasn't anything like she pretended to be because she knows where being herself got her. Damian wasn't even a little bit different at school than he was at home; cold, distant, arrogant. Try as she might, she couldn't wrap her head around it.

OoOoOo

Damian glanced at his so-called sister who sat next to him in the limo as Alfred drove them home from school. His feelings concerning the girl were unclear at the moment. Since he had moved in with his father, Damian had been annoyed that he cared for these boys who had no relation to him seemingly more than himself. Then, after three years, as he was finally getting used to his "family," they find out that his father had another child with another woman, _Wonder Woman_ no doubt.

Damian didn't have anything against Wonder Woman personally, he had originally just dubbed her as just a female version of that boy scout Superman. But he had to give the woman credit, she had outsmarted his father-the freaking Batman-for thirteen years, longer than his own mother. But he had also known that his father had loved her at one point and probably still did to this day.

As for Celeste, his feelings regarding her were...complicated. On one hand, she was his blood. The only true family he had beside his father. On the other hand, she was living proof that their father and her mother had been in love. She was born out of intimate love, he was born out of lies and betrayal. She was the sun, he was the moon. They were polar opposites.

But Damian had to hand it to Celeste, she was smart. She was working her way up to popularity fast. Being liked by everyone was the perfect way to obtain information that may be valuable to you later. Although, he may have to teach some idiots a lesson if they kept looking at his sister like she was a damn piece of meat...

Wait a minute. He just referred to Celeste as his sister. Before he could come to terms with this thought, Damian felt a weight on his shoulder. He turned to see Celeste sleeping peacefully, her head resting on his shoulder. His face turned red. "Pennyworth," he mumbled to the butler. "How do I remove her?" The trip from Gotham Academy to Wayne Manor was about an hour long, so it wasn't a surprise she had fallen asleep, she had before. She had just never leaned on _him_.

From the front seat, Alfred chuckled. "I'm afraid you can't, Master Damian," he said. "Miss Celeste is a very heavy sleeper. You'll just have to wait until we arrive at the manor." Damian groaned, knowing Alfred was right. "If I may suggest something, why don't you make an effort to get to know your sister?"

" _Half_ sister," Damian corrected halfheartedly, then sighed. He looked at his sister's face, then came to a decision. "But maybe I'll start."

OoOoOo

 **Well, not my best, but they can't all be winners. Believe it or not, the Bat-clan are tough characters to get into. Diana and Shayera are actually a little easier for me. Oh well, hoped you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I wanted to make up for not updating in a while, so here's another chapter! I also have another OC that will be making her appearance! Just a precaution, if you have any problems with gay/lesbian thoughts, feelings, and/or couples please leave. Hate comments will be thoroughly ignored, so don't bother wasting your own time.**

OoOoOo

Bruce sat at Diana's side, holding her right hand, one of the few parts of her body that wasn't badly damaged. Try as he might, he could not get rid of the guilt bubbling in his stomach. He couldn't stop thinking that all this was somehow his fault. _Get a grip, Wayne,_ he scolded himself. _There's no one to blame but Diana._ _ **She's**_ _the one who hid Celeste from you, remember? She brought this onto herself._ He didn't believe a word of it. Bruce sighed, rubbing his aching head. A small smile graced his face as he suddenly thought about his daughter. Her teachers have told him that she's at the top of her class in every subject and was the star of the soccer team and karate club. He couldn't be more proud of her.

"So, how's raising Celeste going for ya?" a female voice questioned by the doorway. It was Hawkgirl.

Bruce gave her a minor bat-glare. "Fine," he answered curtly. "Would have been better raising her for the last thirteen years, though." Bruce was more than a bit angry with both Shayera and Donna for not telling him he had a daughter for thirteen years. But he shouldn't be too surprised, Shayera is Diana's best friend and Donna is her sister. He was outnumbered three to one.

Shayera ignored his snide comment. "You know tomorrow's her birthday, right?" she revealed.

Bruce stared at her for a minute, trying to comprehend this new information. "Her birthday's on New Christmas Eve?" he asked.

Shayera nodded. "Yup," she answered, popping the 'p.' "You know, the only people who can make her happy besides Diana are Donna, Rex and I." She mockingly checked her nails. "Too bad the big bad Batman doesn't allow metas into his city." The redhead shrugged. "Oh well, Celeste will just have to spend her first birthday without her mother _and_ her godmother, aunt, and best friend. Such a shame."

Bruce clenched his teeth. "Fine," he agreed begrudgingly. "You three can come. I'll throw her a freaking ball if I have to. Why not invite the whole damn League while we're at it?"

Shayera chuckled. "No, no," she declined. "Not the _whole_ League. Just us Founders. Then again, Clark won't go anywhere without Lois and Lora. And of course we _have_ to invite Dinah, Helena, Booster, Oliver, Mari-"

" _Shayera_."

Shayera laughed again and held her arms up in defense. "I'm kidding Bruce," she said lightly. "Only the Founders and their families." She paused. "And Donna too. Deal?"

"Whatever."

OoOoOo

Celeste ran a hand over a glass picture frame and sighed. "I miss you, Mom," she whispered. "My first birthday without you, Aunt Shayera, Aunt Donna, and Rex." The picture in the frame contained a picture of Celeste and Diana, their identical smiles shining brightly. Tears began to roll down the girl's face.

There was a knock on her door. "Celeste?" It was Damian. "Father requests that you come and speak with him."

"I'll be down in a second, Damian," Celeste called back. She decided to change out of her pajamas. The girl threw on a dark purple shirt that had that word ' **LOVE** ' with the 'O' shaped as a heart. She pulled on a pair of black capris and purple tennis shoes. Celeste tied her hair into a ponytail and used a black bow as an elastic. When she was satisfied with her look, she came out of her room.

Damian crossed his arms. "Tt," he scoffed. "Took you long enough."

Celeste gave an amused grin. "It took me five minutes tops," she retorted. "Now let's go see what Father wants."

OoOoOo

If there was one thing Lora Kent hated about her father, it was how friendly he was. People liked him so much that he had friends all over the world. She and her mom could be dragged all the way to Japan if one of her father's friends was having a party. At least this time it was in America. "Why are we here again?" Lora asked her mother.

Lois sighed. "Darling, your father's friend Bruce Wayne is having a party for his daughter. He _is_ your godfather after all. Not to mention, she's your godmother's daughter too," she informed her daughter. "Please just try to be nice to her. Who knows? Maybe you'll even befriend the girl."

Lora rolled her violet eyes. "Doubt it," she muttered. Suddenly, one her godfather's sons (Tim she thought his name was) told everyone that the birthday girl was on her way down. The lights turned off and the room went dead silent.

"Father?" a young female voice called out. Lora felt that she liked the sound of it. "Are you here?"

The lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" a majority of the people in the room yelled out.

With the lights on, Lora could see the girl now and could tell she was about her own age. She had long, dark hair that went down her back and the biggest, prettiest blue eyes she'd ever seen. The girl was beautiful. Lora felt herself blush just looking at the girl. Yes, she liked girls. She'd actually known for a while now. Her parents were supportive if not a bit bemused. _Get a grip, Lora,_ she scolded herself. _A girl like that would never go for you. I bet she's 100% straight._

OoOoOo

Celeste looked at everyone in the room. There weren't a lot, but there were definitely enough to make her a little nervous. Many of the faces were unfamiliar to her. But there was one face she'd always be able to pick out in a crowd. Her eyes widened when she finally saw who it was. "Aunt Shayera!" she exclaimed, running towards the woman. The girl launched herself into her arms.

Shayera grinned. "Hey kiddo!" she greeted, hugging the girl back. After a few minutes, she pulled away. "Wow kid! Did you get taller?" This statement made Celeste giggled.

"What am I?" a male voice asked. "Chopped liver?"

Celeste beamed and threw her arms around Rex. "Rex!" she nearly shouted.

"I hope you did not forget about me," another female voice added.

"Aunt Donna!" she exclaimed, also hugging her aunt. "What are you all doing here?"

Rex ruffled Celeste's hair playfully. "Do you really think we'd missed your birthday, Shorty?" he teased.

Celeste pouted at the nickname. How is it that both of her parents were taller than the average person, yet she was just below an average height for her age. "I'm not short," she mumbled. Her godmother, aunt, and friend all laughed at her expense. "Aunt Shayera, who are these people?"

Shayera chuckled. "They're friends of your mother's, father's, and mine," she told her goddaughter.

Celeste paused as she began to put the pieces together. Her mom was Wonder Woman. Her godmother was Hawkgirl. Her aunt was Troia. What connection did they have with these people? What connection did they share with her father? Her father lived in Gotham, had four sons, and dated Wonder Woman? Either Bruce Wayne was close with Batman or..or...

He _was_ Batman.

 _Girl, you're losing it,_ she told herself. _There's no way your dad's Batman! It's just not possible!_ No matter how many times she repeated this, she didn't believe it. Celeste looked around for a moment, then stopped. She could be surrounded by Justice League members and not even know it.

"Um, hello?"

Celeste turned around to see a girl about her age with pretty almost violet eyes and short black hair that went a little past her shoulder blades held back by a blue headband. "Uh, hi," she greeted nervously.

The girl smiled at her nervousness. "My name is Lora Kent," she revealed, holding out a hand. "What's yours?"

Celeste shook the girl's hand. "Celeste," she began, struggling with her last name a bit. "Celeste Wayne."

OoOoOo

 **There you have it folks. Lora Kal-El has entered the fanfic! Now, there's not a definite yes on the whole CelestexLora thing. When I originally wrote this, I was going for CelestexRex. I never even planned on making Lora! But then I began to watch Steven Universe and Ruby and Sapphire reminded me of Shayera and Diana for some reason. So then for some reason fusion was on my mind (probably because of Garnet) and I thought, 'What if Superman had a daughter?' Then somehow, Lora popped into my head. Don't worry, I won't have Lora and Celeste fuse! Or will I? You'll never know! Muahahaha!**


	11. Chapter 11

**'Sup guys? I'm so excited for Winter Break! Unfortunately, I took two tests yesterday (algebra and history aka my worst subjects) and I'm pretty sure I failed them both. :( Oh well, I'll live! Probably... Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Darkness. That's all she could see. That's all she could feel. She knew it was consuming her. She didn't know why, but she knew that she was fighting a battle. And she was losing. "Diana." Somehow, she knew that was her name. That voice was obviously feminine and one she had heard before. But the last time she had heard it was a long time ago. "Diana my warrior. Open your eyes."

Diana did as she was told, but somehow knew she was not fully awake. In front of her was a familiar woman who seemed to have a golden glow that lit up her skin. Her eyes were a sharp, wise gray and her hair was a rich, wavy brown. "Do you remember me, my warrior?" she asked.

Diana stared at the woman. "L-Lady Athena?" she muttered weakly Her memories suddenly came back to her full force, making the heroine cluth her aching head.

Athena smiled brilliantly. "That is correct, my warrior," the goddess praised. Her expression soon turned somber. "Diana, I bring morbid news. You and your offspring are in terrible danger. Ares knows. He knows what Hades is planning. That is why he attacked you. If he finds your daughter, he'll use her powers over Tartarus to take over the world. You must stop him."

Diana nodded, then looked down as if ashamed. "Are you disappointed in me, Lady Athena?" she asked sadly.

Athena looked at the Amazon who had been blessed with her wisdom, bemused. "Dear Diana," she began. "how could I ever be disappointed in you?"

Diana looked up at the goddess. "I'm a disgrace!" she exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. "I brought men to Themyscira and got myself exiled! I fell in love with a mortal man and was foolish enough to become pregnant by him!" Diana faltered. "I-I am not worthy of being called an Amazon."

Athena looked at Diana in dismay. Ever since the day the princess was born, Athena knew she was going to be special. She was different than her fellow Amazons. She lacked the prejudice against men that had plagued the island of Themyscira for eons. It made it that much easier for her to fall in love with a mortal man. Athena wiped away her tears. "Diana, I could never be disappointed in you," she said honestly. "You do the one thing that I myself have not been able to master in my entire existence with ease. You may have my wisdom, but you follow your heart. No matter the consequences, you stay true to yourself. I saw that in you the very day you were born. And no one, not me, not Ares, not even your mother can take that away from you."

Diana beamed. It meant a lot when a goddess or god complimented you. "Thank you Lady Athena. I know what I must do."

Athena frowned. "Unfortunately, your body is still recovering," she revealed. "Diana, Ares poisoned you with dangerous venom. We are not sure from what, but it's enough to bring down even myself and my fellow gods. When you will awaken, I am not sure. You are lucky to even be alive."

OoOoOo

Celeste stared at the girl in front of her. She had short, choppy (in a stylish way) black hair and very nice (at least in her opinion) violet colored eyes( ***** ). Lora, in return, grinned. "Gee, I knew I was pretty," she said jokingly. "but staring at me for this long is a bit much, don't you think?"

Celeste didn't answer, just kept staring. Luckily, Rex saw this and intervened. "Oh, hey Lora," he greeted, pretending he was surprised to see her. "Haven't seen you in a while. Have you met the birthday girl?" He put his arm around Celeste protectively, as if telling the other girl to back off. Celeste stayed oblivious to the glaring contest between the two.

Lora crossed her arms in annoyance. "Yes I have," she huffed. Her eyes softened as she turned her gaze to Celeste. "And I have to say, it's been a pleasure." The half Kryptonian winked.

Celeste beamed. "Nice to meet you too," she said. She innocently thought that Lora was just being friendly. Well, she was, just a little _too_ friendly.

OoOoOo

Raven-or Rachel as she went by-smiled at the scene in front of her. Superman's daughter obviously thought Batman's daughter was attractive, she could feel it. _How ironic,_ the empath thought in amusement. _Maybe they'll become a thing in the future. Then again, Hawkgirl's son also harbors feelings for her._ Rachel smirked. _This could get interesting._

Suddenly, an arm was around her waist. "What are you thinking about?" Dick asked.

"Your sister," Rachel answered in her usual monotone voice. "That Kryptonian has a thing for her and so does the Thanagarian."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he questioned. "Hm, maybe we'll just have to do something about that."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What do you mean _we_?" she asked. "I refuse to take part in your ridiculous schemes."

Dick grinned at her and pulled her close. "I'm sure I can persuade you," Dick whispered in her ear seductively.

Rachel's amethyst eyes met his and narrowed. "Challenge accepted."

OoOoOo

Damian stood next to his father, arms crossed. "Father, when are you going to tell her?" he demanded. "She deserves to know."

Bruce glanced at his son. "I never said she didn't," he retorted. "But it's too dangerous to bring her into Batman stuff right now. She could get hurt."

Damian glared at him. "What if she _does_ become injured because _you_ failed to train her?" he asked. "Being around us makes her a target. We need to make sure she can defend herself."

Bruce looked ready to argue before Tim joined the conversation. "Bruce, you should tell her," he advised. "As much as I hate to agree with Hell Spawn over here-" Tim ignored Damian's glare. "Celeste _d_ _oes_ have a right to know. It's better that you tell her now and train her then she fid out later. She'll feel like we were all keeping this from her."

"We were," Jason interrupted. "Just fucking tell her already, Old Man. Or I will."

"Jason!" Tim scolded, earning an unapologetic shrug from the older man. "Bruce, please just consider it. She already has one parent lie to her for thirteen years, she doesn't need another one to do the same."

Bruce sighed and looked at his daughter from across the room. "Maybe you three are right."


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't kill me! I know I promised more updates during the break, but I've been a really busy. I'm so sorry guys. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste stared at the ceiling in her bedroom, a million thoughts running through her head. _Could my father_ _ **really**_ _be Batman?_ she asked herself. It's _impossible, right? I mean, the papers display him as a millionaire playboy. Batman is supposed to be stoic and cold. And Father is the complete opposite of that-_ Celeste's blue eyes widened as a thought ran her head. _Just like me..._ Something clicked in her head. If her father really _was_ Batman, then he was doing the exact same thing that she was. Hiding his true self by acting a completely different way around other people. _I guess I really am his daughter..._

Celeste's fists clenched at her sides. That meant that everyone could be keeping this secret from her. For all she knew, her brothers could be Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, and Red Hood. That left another question. Did Rachel and Alfred know? Were _they_ keeping this from her too? She decided to find out. The teenager marched out of her room and towards the one Rachel shared with Dick and knocked on the door.

OoOoOo

Raven opened her eyes and sighed in annoyance at the sudden noise. "Come in," she muttered begrudgingly. There was only one person who could be at her door right now. Her fiancé and his brothers were out for the day doing Azar knows what and Bruce was at the Watchtower, probably visiting Diana. Raven felt bad for their the girl. She knew what it was like to have a mom one day and then the next, she's not in your life anymore. That was rough.

Celeste entered the room, her arms folded. "Rachel, you would never lie to me, right?" she asked, her blue eyes meeting Raven's.

Raven shrugged. "Depends on what you're asking," she answered in her usual monotone voice, although she had a pretty good idea of what the younger girl wanted to ask her.

Celeste fiddled with her fingers nervously, her confidence suddenly draining. "I've, er, noticed some, um, strange things going on here in Wayne Manor," she stuttered. "And I was wondering-"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Spit it out, Celeste."

"Is my father Batman?"

Raven's expression didn't change. "You took a while to catch on," she said, amusement dancing in her voice. "I was starting to think that you would never figure it out."

"So it's true," Celeste stated. "My father is Batman. That would mean, going in order of age, that Dick is Nightwing, Jason is Red Hood, Tim is Red Robin, and Damian is Robin." She turned to her sister-in-law. "Am I wrong?"

"Nope," Raven replied. "You're spot on."

Celeste studied the older girl closely. "Wait a second," she muttered. "Purple eyes, gray skin..." Her eyes widened. "You're Raven! From the Teen Titans! _That's_ how you got involved in all of this! _That's_ how you met Dick! You were teammates! He must have been the original Robin and leader of the Titans! _That's_ why you looked so familiar!" Her lips twisted into a wide grin. "Dude, you were my freaking idol when I was a kid! The only one I looked up to more was my mom!" _And my dad too, I guess. Since he's Batman and all._

This thoroughly shocked Raven. "Really?" she questioned. "Girls that age tended to favor Starfire over me. Are you sure you're not mistaking me for her?"

Celeste was still beaming. "Nope!" she exclaimed brightly. "I liked Starfire too, I liked all of you, but _you_ were my favorite Titan!" She then realized what she was saying and blushed a little. Celeste lowered her voice. "I thought you were really cool and mysterious and really powerful. And it also helped that your eyes are my favorite color."

Raven chuckled a little at the girl's admiration for her. She had to admit, it wasn't something she was used to. Kori and Dick were the ones who usually received all the attention the Titans got. That never bothered Raven as much as it did Victor and (mostly) Garfield, she liked to be in the shadows. But even she had to admit, it felt nice to be looked up to by someone. "Why do you think I'm here?" she inquired. "Your father didn't want you to be overwhelmed by the boys. So Dick decided to bring me along for the ride to keep you sane."

OoOoOo

Celeste decided to approach her father later that day. Now with the knowledge that he is in fact Batman, she knew they needed to talk. The youngest Wayne knocked on the door to her father's study. "Father," she began confidently. "I, er, can we talk? It's kinda important." So much for confidence.

"Sure," Bruce answered, his deep voice cutting through the door like a knife. "Come in, Celeste."

Celeste opened the door and walked in slowly. "Father, I wanted to ask you something," she said. "A-Are you Batman?"

Bruce wasn't fazed. "Yes," he answered, knowing she would ask eventually. "How did you figure that out?"

"The party you threw for me last week was a really big hint," she revealed. "Aunt Shayera said that they were all you, her, and Mom's friends. I figured since she's Hawkgirl and Mom's Wonder Woman, there was some common thread between the two of you. Also, Rex told me that his dead is Green Lantern and he was there too. I simply put the pieces together after that. Plus, I knew you all were hiding a secret the first week I was here." Celeste scratched the back of her head nervously. "Plus, I had a secret informative."

Bruce nodded, accepting this answer, though he already knew it was Raven. "I know that's not all you came here for," he said. He kneeled down and hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder. "What else would you like to say?"

Celeste bit her lip nervously. "I was wondering if you could...train me?" she wondered. She began to become frantic. "Not that I would want to become a vigilante or anything! It's just, as the child of Wonder Woman and Batman, people are going to target me! I would like to be able to defend myself." Her cheeks turned pink. "I know you're really busy and all-"

"Celeste."

"-but I don't want to be a burden-"

"Celeste."

"-maybe one day I can help you guys-!"

" _Celeste,_ " Bruce said, grabbing his daughter's shoulders. "I'll train you."

Celeste stopped and looked at her father, stars practically in her eyes as she beamed. "Really?" she exclaimed. Without thinking, she leapt into her father's arms, hugging him for the very first time. "Thanks Dad!"

Bruce froze. This was the first time they had hugged. Matter of fact, they had more physical contact in these last ten minutes than they had had in these five months together. Pulling himself together, Bruce found the strength to hug his daughter back.


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are lucky, instead of doing homework like I'm** ** _supposed_** **to, I'm writing this chapter. *grumble* Jk guys! I don't care if I get in trouble for you! You're all way more important than homework! Anyway, I'm sorry for that mistake in the last chapter. To clarify, Bruce** ** _is_** **a billionaire, that was just a typo. Okay guys? Jesus, you people are nitpickers. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste knew that training wouldn't be easy. She had suspected it would be quite the opposite really. And she was right. Training with Batman was brutal. If she hadn't played all those sports her whole life, she would have been even more unprepared than she is now. Luckily, karate, track, soccer, and dance had allowed her to build up a little muscle and she wasn't even close to being out of shape. Her own training wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Celeste felt bad for her brother's; now _their_ training was brutal.

Of course, the only one who was really required to go through it was Damian since he was technically still a sidekick and the others were their own hero, but for some reason Dick, Jason, and Tim would do it anyway.

Celeste held the locket around her neck, gripping it tight. "I wish you could see me now, Mommy," she whispered. "I hope you're proud."

OoOoOo

Celeste tapped her foot impatiently. "Alfred, they said this would be quick," she stated curtly, trying to mask her worry. "Why aren't they back yet?" It had been a little over a year since she had moved in with her father and she had improved greatly in hand-to-hand combat, but her father said it was too soon for her to become a hero yet. The girl understood. Her mom had been training for over five thousand years and she was still MIA. Besides, he said it was because she wasn't ready, but Celeste knew it was probably because she was a meta.

But Alfred could read her (and everyone else for that matter) like a book. "Miss Celeste, please try to calm down," he tried. "I'm sure they will be back soon."

Celeste turned to Raven. The older girl had an equally worried look on her face. "Can you reach Dick through your bond?" she asked frantically.

Raven struggled to keep the panic out of her voice. "No," she answered. The empath then raised an eyebrow. "How did you know we had a bond?"

Celeste grinned. "I didn't," she replied. "Well, not for sure anyway. It's just the way that you guys look at each other. Sometimes, it's like you're in your own little world together where no one can enter." The smile slipped off her face. "What if something bad happened to them? If you can't reach Dick, then there's something blocking your mental connection or he's unable to respond. And Father, Jason, Tim, and Damian aren't answering either."

"Who were they investigating again?" Raven asked Alfred.

"Master Bruce suspected that the disappearances were connected to Poison Ivy Miss Raven."

"That settles it," Raven announced, getting up. "We're just going to have to find them."

Celeste bit her lip. "But you and I are both metas," she argued. "Father doesn't even want people like us _in_ his city. He'll be really mad, even if we're rescuing _him_."

Raven delicately snorted. " _I'm_ saving my fiancé," she retorted. "Your father just happens to be there too." She chuckled at the younger girl's slight glare. "Besides, I'm not going as Raven, the half-demon." The woman took off her cloak and went somewhere to change. When she came back, she had a completely different outfit on. It was similar to Nightwing's, only the bird on the front was black while the suit was a dark blue like her cloak. On her face was a blue mask similar to Robin's green one. "I'm Shadow, Nightwing's non-meta partner."

It was Celeste's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Ok, that solves your problem," she deadpanned. "But what about me?"

"If I may, Miss Celeste," Alfred interrupted politely as he handed her a different suit. "Your father had this made for you when you were ready."

Celeste took the material and went to change. The suit was black accented subtly with blue. In the middle of her chest was a red bat with the golden Wonder Woman symbol. The boots were black slightly accented with white. Wearing this suit almost brought tears to Celeste's eyes. "Wonder Bat," she whispered. She turned to Alfred. "Won't this be obvious?"

"Maybe so, Miss Celeste," Alfred answered. "But, your father insisted on it. Now, go on and save him."

Celeste beamed. "I will," she vowed. "But first, let's take some weed-killer."

OoOoOo

Celeste usually hated bruises, even though she rarely got them. To her, they were marks of clumsiness, weakness. But not tonight. Tonight, she wore them as a symbol of honor. They were proof that she had gone into her first battle and won. There wasn't an inch of her that didn't ache, but right now she didn't care. She had worked from the shadows, using her brain, just as her father did. Even now as Alfred treated her, she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

Raven grinned at her from across the room as her own injuries began to heal themselves. "You did good," she commented.

"I agree," Bruce's deep voice stated. "You did do very good work. You and Raven were able to save those victims-" he paused. "and us. You're training did you well." Celeste's smile was so wide, her face could have split in half.

OoOoOo

Celeste's phone rang. "Hello?"

 _Great job, Kid!  
_ Aunt Shyera?  
 _Yup!  
_ What are you talking about? What did I do?  
 _Um, hello! You're first mission! Batman told me it was a huge success!  
_ Thanks Aunt Shay! It was no bid deal.  
 _'No big deal' she says! God, you're just like your mother. If **Batman** says you did a good job, Kid, you did a good job!  
_ Thanks! How's Mom?  
 _(sigh) Still the same. But don't worry! This is your **mom** we're talking about! The most stubborn woman I've ever met!  
_I know Aunt Shayera.  
 _Well, I'll let you go. I'm sure you're tired! Bye Kid!  
_ Bye Aunt Shay!

When her aunt hung up, Celeste sighed. Her muscles were aching, her head was pounding, and her body felt like it was about to collapse. But her first mission had been a complete success. That was all that mattered to her right now.

OoOoOo

 **Well, that was unexpected. Not my best chapter, but they can't all be winners, right?**


	14. Sibling Bonding (Bonus Chapter)

**Hey guys! I decided to have a little fun with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

OoOoOo

"Are you sure about this guys?" Celeste asked, uncertainty lacing her voice. Dick and Tim had decided that they along with Damian and Jason should have "sibling bonding time" as they put it. Since Bruce had given them the day off, it seemed like a great idea, but you never know with the Bat Clan. "I was going to use this extra time to train. I mean, I still need to work on my form, not to mention I need to practice using my weapons properly-"

Tim looked at his sister in mock alarm. "Oh my god, Celeste!" he interrupted. "You're being infected by the Boring!" He pretended to cry into Dick's shoulder. "I can't lose another one to it Dick! I just can't!" Celeste facepalmed at the uncreative and unoriginal name.

Dick decided to play along. "Don't worry sis!" he exclaimed dramatically. "I'll save you with a fun day off with your four favorite brothers! We'll have you cured in no time!" He took Celeste into his arms, patting her head as if she were a child. "There, there, I know you're scared. Everything will be alright."

Celeste rolled her eyes at her brothers' foolishness. "I only _have_ four brothers and I'm _not_ scared," she deadpanned, squirming in Dick's death-hug. "And would you _please_ let me go? I'll help you talk Damian and Jason into going if you do." With a bit of persuading from Celeste (and a little force from Bruce), Dick and Tim got Damian and Jason to agree to hang out with them for the day.

OoOoOo

"So...any ideas about where we should go?" Dick asked the group.

Celeste stared at him, not believing what she was hearing. "You didn't plan this beforehand?" she demanded.

Dick shrugged. "I thought we'd come to a consensus," he admitted.

Jason began to grow impatient. "Goldie, you better come up with some shit in the next five minutes or I'm out," he threatened.

Tim covered Celeste's ears. "Jason!" he scolded.

Celeste removed Tim's hands. "Tim, I'm fine," she informed him. "I grew up around Aunt Shayera. I think I've heard a swear or two in the fourteen years of my existence."

Damian smirked. "Drake, you and Grayson baby her too much," he commented. "She's fourteen, not four."

Jason rolled his eyes. "What about you, huh?" he questioned. "Didn't you threaten that guy at your school for staring at her for too long?"

"Like you're one to talk, Todd," Damian retorted, fighting down his embarrassment at being caught. "What about that guy who cat-called at her when you two were walking home? Didn't you break his arm in three places?" Celeste shuddered slightly at the memory.

Jason shrugged, obviously not ashamed of what he did. "Bastard had it coming."

"Guys," Celeste said, gaining the boys' attention. "Can we please figure out where we're going? At this rate, we'll waste our whole vacation day."

"She's right," Jason agreed. "I don't want to have to spend more time with you three idiots than I have to."

The five siblings sat in silence after that, each one of them thinking. Suddenly, an idea popped into Celeste's head. "How about we not go anywhere?" she suggested, earning confused looks from the four boys. "What I mean is, why don't we have a movie night? Right here in the Manor." She realized that all four pairs of eyes were staring at her, causing her to blush and rub the back of her neck sheepishly. "Never mind," she said quickly. "It was a dumb idea."

Dick beamed at her. "What are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "That sounds like a perfect plan to me!"

"Yeah!" Tim piped in. "That's a great idea, Celeste! Nice job!"

"Not a bad idea," Jason commented thoughtfully. "Alright, let's do it."

"That seems like a sufficient course of action," added Damian.

Celeste grinned, walked over to the speaker that connected them to Alfred, and pressed the button. "Alfred, can you bring us some really buttery popcorn please?" she asked politely. She then looked at Tim's pleading face and groaned. **Fine,** she mouthed. "And some ice-cream too if you don't mind?"

"Consider it done, Miss Celeste," was Alfred's response.

OoOoOo

Hours later, Bruce came home from his board meeting. "Celeste?" he called as he stepped into the manor. "Damian? Dick? Tim? Jason? Are you five home yet?"

Alfred came into the room. "I'd lower your voice if I were you, Master Bruce," he advised.

"Alfred, where are my kids?" asked Bruce. "It's too quiet in here for all five of them to be in the house."

"In the living room sir."

Bruce nodded and stepped into the living room. What he saw made his heart melt completely. The five of them were in there alright, but they were sound asleep on the couch. Celeste's head rested on Tim's shoulder with her legs on Damian's lap, Tim's back was against Jason's arm, Dick's forehead was pressed against Damian's, and Jason's head leaned slightly on Dick's. Bruce smiled softly to himself at the adorable sight. He grabbed a nearby blanket and put it around all five of his children. Bruce gently kissed each of their foreheads before heading off to bed himself.

OoOoOo

 **So, how'd you guys like my little bonus chapter? Not as long as the other ones, but I thought it was pretty cute. Oh, and before I forget: HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

OoOoOo

Diana breathed. In, out. In, out. It was time for her to wake up she knew it was. Her body was healed and the only thing holding her back was her mind. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. Bruce hated her for hiding Celeste and Celeste probably hated her for keeping her in the dark about, well, everything. _Diana, quit being such a coward,_ a little voice inside her head scolded her. _You have to own up to your mistakes. You have to do this. Ares is going to hurt Celeste, do you want that?_ Of course she didn't want that. _Good. Now, all you have to do is open your eyes._ Diana listened to the voice (who strangely sounded a lot like her mother) and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were ice blue eyes staring into her own.

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat dodged another punch from Red Robin and sent a downwards sidekick his way. Tim jumped out of the way and grabbed her shoulders, attempting to flip her. Celeste used her momentum to land on her feet before throwing a punch back at Tim, a wide grin on her face. Tim swiftly dodged before he realized what she was doing. Celeste had used the punch to distract him while she landed a kick to his face. Tim fell back on the floor, his sister standing over him victoriously. "I win!" she cheered, taking the blue mask off of her face.

Tim pouted and did the same. "You cheated," he grumbled playfully.

Celeste rolled her eyes. "You were going easy on me," she retorted, helping him up. "I could tell you were holding back."

Tim grinned at her. "I did no such thing," he said innocently.

Celeste was about to respond when the Batcomputer beeped, indicating that there was an incoming message. Nightwing walked over to it and answered the call. On the screen appeared Batman, his face somehow not as terrifying as it usually is. "What's wrong Bruce?" the former Boy Wonder questioned his mentor. "You don't usually call from the Watchtower."

"Put your sister on," commanded Batman. Was it just Celeste, or did his voice just crack slightly? "Now." Dick looked at Batman in concern before gesturing the youngest Wayne to the computer.

Celeste slowly walked to the Batcomputer, concerned by her father's behavior. "Father, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong per say," Bruce said to his daughter. In the two years that she had known him, Celeste had never seen her father so frazzled, so not in control. It was a little terrifying to be honest. "It's just that...god how do I put this?"

"I'll take it from here, Bruce," a strong yet regal voice interrupted, one that rang a bell in Celeste's head, but try as she might, she could not put her finger on it. Onto the screen appeared a woman with long, flowing black hair and piercing sapphire blue eyes that seemed to match her own. The woman was beaming, showing off all of her perfectly straight white teeth. "Hello, my Sun and Stars."

Celeste gasped, tears coming to her eyes as she stared at the woman on the screen. "Mom?" she choked out.

OoOoOo

Celeste stared at her Diana, not being able to form any words at seeing her mother for the first time in two years. She hadn't changed a bit since she had last seen her. It was as if it had been only yesterday since she had been taken to Tartarus that fateful day. They were in the Bat Cave while her father and brothers were upstairs, giving the two some privacy.

Diana gazed at the girl across from her. No, girl was not the right word. The person she last saw two years ago was a shy, goofy, barely-teenage girl. Standing in her place was a beautiful, tough, confident, dazzling, and strong young woman. Despite playing all those sports when she was younger, Celeste had always been a very thin girl. But now as she wore her Wonder Bat persona, Diana could see the muscle that had been built up over the last two years, not to mention the curves. Her baby was growing up.

Celeste bit her lip, still staring. Without warning, she launched herself into her mother's arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Mommy!" she sobbed. I missed you so much!" She didn't care about all the wrong her mother had done. All that mattered at that moment was that her mother was here with her.

Diana couldn't stop her own tears from seeping out of her eyes. "I missed you too, my Sun and Stars," she whispered, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mommy."

OoOoOo

The Founders of the Justice League sat around their table while Celeste stood off to the side, feeling extremely awkward. Sure, she saw her mother and father in uniform before, but seeing all seven original Justice League members was a little overwhelming. She could practically feel the power radiating off of them. Separate, they were strong. But together, they were an unstoppable force.

Wonder Woman cleared her throat loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "We are in a dire situation," she spoke, her voice loud and clear. "Ares will be coming for Celeste and I soon, we need to act fast."

"How soon, Diana?" asked Hawkgirl. "How much time do we have?"

Diana closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "Athena told me we have a little over a year to prepare," she informed the group. She then turned to her daughter. "Celeste, sweetie, I assume your father had been training you?" At her daughter's nod, she continued. "Good, we'll have to work on focusing on you meta abilities as well."

"No."

Diana turned to Batman, a completely calm look on her face. She grabbed Shayera's (who was getting ready to clobber him) arm and began to speak, "Yes Bruce? Something to say?"

"She's not fighting," said Bruce, his arms crossed over his chest. "What if she ends up dead, or worse, because of one of your deranged gods is after her. I won't let you risk her life, Diana."

An average person wouldn't see it, but Shayera could tell Diana was getting angry. She always knew when the princess was upset when her nose began to twitch, a trait, she noticed, that Celeste had inherited as well. _M_ _ust run in the family._

Diana forced herself to keep a straight face, despite the rage she was feeling inside. "What do _you_ propose we do then, Bruce?" she demanded.

"Hide her," Bruce answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How do you think _she_ can beat Ares if _you_ ended up in a coma the last time the two of you fought? You can't just come back after two years and start barking orders again."

The other Founders (and Celeste) watched the exchange, too afraid to interrupt. Sure, Batman and Wonder Woman had had fights before, but things were different this time. This time, it concerned one key variable; Celeste. The one thing both parents cared about more than anything else. It was like watching your parents begin a huge argument that you know will turn into a fight. Well, for Celeste, that's _exactly_ what it was. Shayera, seeing that things were going south fast, quickly ushered Celeste out of the room before she could witness one of her parents' heated arguments for the first time. _This is going to be a long year,_ the Thanagarian thought bitterly. _Especially for poor Celeste._


	16. Chapter 15

**Woohoo! It's the weekend! A** ** _three day_** **weekend! Hope you guys enjoy!**

OoOoOo

Celeste paced around the Watchtower's empty cafeteria nervously. "Aunt Shay, they aren't going to fist fight, are they?" she asked the redhead next to her. "Oh my god, what if they do?!" She grabbed her aunt's shoulders. "What if Mom loses? Or worse, what if she wins? Jeez, I just got them both back at the same, I can't have one of them in the hospital _again_."

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. "Don't worry," assured Superman (who she found out was Lora Kent's father Clark Kent the first time she met him). "The worst they have ever done is yelled at each other until their voices crack. They'd never hurt each other." Celeste nodded, seemingly accepting this answer as the Man of Steel left the two alone.

Shayera crossed her arms in annoyance. Neither Diana nor Bruce were going about this the right way if you asked her. All they were doing was forcing what they thought was right onto their daughter. Neither of them asked _her_ if she wanted to fight Ares or not. But they were both extremely stubborn, something that Celeste inherited from them equally. Suddenly, a great idea (well, in her opinion) popped into her head.

When Dick was sixteen, he started a group called the Teen Titans. It's true that all five original members have left the team and gone on with their lives, but what if their was a new generation of a team of young heroes? Celeste, Lora, Rex, and Damian would be perfect. With a little training and team-building, they would be the ultimate team. Now, to inform the parents of her plan...

OoOoOo

"Are you absolutely insane, Shayera?" Diana ( who was still agitated from her and Bruce's screaming match) demanded as soon as she explained her idea. Celeste was told to wait outside with The Flash and Martian Manhunter while this meeting was going on. "There is no way in Hades that I'm allowing this!" Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern were also in the room as the four teenagers in question were their children as well.

Clark thought about this. "It might be a good idea actually," he admitted. "Lora does need to learn to be apart of a team."

"So does Rex," added John. "This could be good for him."

"This isn't exactly the best time for Celeste to learn team building," Bruce spat. "If you all haven't forgotten, she has a psychotic God of War targeting her."

"Exactly," Diana agreed. "At least we agree on something."

Shayera glared at the parents of her goddaughter. "There you go again," she commented, exasperation in her voice. "All you two do is argue about who knows what's best for Celeste. News flash: you never asked her what _she_ wanted. She almost sixteen for crying out loud!" She pointed at Batman. " _You've_ only knows her for two years! Do you even know her favorite food? We at least have to make sure that she's prepared to fight Ares." Then at Diana. "And _you_ haven't been here for two years! She's changed Diana. She's not that same girl you rescued from Tartarus two years ago. All you two are doing is messing with her head. This isn't about your damn lover's quarrel, it's about Celeste. You should have seen her in the cafeteria, she was a nervous wreck!"

Diana glared, becoming more enraged by the second. "Don't you think I know that Shayera!?" she shouted. "I missed two years of my daughter's teenage life! Probably the ones when she needed me the most!" She faltered a little bit, then began to speak in a softer tone, "If she wants to do this, then fine. You're right, it is her choice. If Bruce is okay with it, then I am too." She turned to her ex-lover.

Damn, he couldn't say no to her when she looked at him with those sad eyes, even when he was angry with her. "Fine," Bruce conceded. "If Celeste wants to, I won't stop her."

OoOoOo

Diana came out of the conference room and walked towards her daughter. She sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Hi baby girl," she greeted.

Celeste looked at her mother. "What did you guys decide?" she asked. "Are we going to be separated again?"

"No baby, of course not," said Diana quickly. "Well, not exactly. You know how your brother Dick lead the Teen Titans years ago, right? Well, we were going to set you, Rex, Lora, and probably Damian up in that team. Only if you want to though."

Celeste sighed. "Mom, do you and Father hate each other?" she questioned. "Is that the reason you agreed to this idea?"

Diana bit her lip. "Things between your father and I are...complicated right now," she began. "I know I've made some... _poor_ choices in the past regarding you and I was wrong for that. Your aunt thought it would be better if you were away from our 'discussions' and I can't say that she's wrong." She ruffled her daughter's long hair. "We're going to try to work some things out and you'll hopefully have a more stable environment after this whole Ares mess is sorted out, okay?"

Celeste nodded. "Okay Mom," she agreed.

OoOoOo

"You want me to do _what_ Father?" demanded Damian in the Batcave that night.

Bruce sighed. "Damian, Ares is after your sister," he informed his son. "The only reason that I'm allowing her to do this is so I know that she'll always have one of the three of you to protect her. I don't trust her being alone with Supergirl and Warhawk for obvious reasons. It would make me feel a lot better if you were there with her. Not to mention, your teamwork skills could use some work."

Damian crossed his arms, thinking this over. "Fine," he agreed. "but I'm doing this for Celeste, not you."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he commented. "Just watch over her, alright? Superman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and I will check up on the team's progress at least once a week, okay?"

Damian nodded stubbornly. _I don't need to be checked up on,_ he thought. _I perfectly capable of being part of a team._


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I just want to let you know that Celeste, Lora, Rex, and Damian will be the new Teen Titans and that the originals are completely okay with it. And just to relieve some of you, RexXDamian and/or LoraXDamian won't ever happen. It won't even be hinted at. There is a 0% chance of either happening. So don't worry about those possibilities, I'm not that evil, jeez. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

Celeste hugged her mother for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Bye Mom," she said. She then walked over to her father and hugged him too. "Goodbye Father. I love you guys and I will miss you both." Her parents were making an effort to act civil around her as they saw her off. She really appreciated the fact that they were trying for her sake.

Diana smiled sadly at her daughter. "Celeste, your father and I disagree on many things when it comes to you," she admitted. "But I think the one thing that we most definitely agree on is the fact that we love you too and will miss you as well." She stroked her daughter's long hair. "Stay safe, my Sun and Stars."

Bruce nodded his head in agreement. "Train hard," he advised. _And be careful,_ his ice blue eyes seemed to say. While they were usually stoic and cold, right now they were swimming in various emotions. As for the rest of his face, it remained unchanging as always.

Celeste beamed. "I will Father," she vowed. She then turned to her brothers. "Jason, please be nice to Dick and Tim while I'm gone. No pranks either. At least, not without me."

"No promises," Jason joked, then ruffled her hair. "Watch yourself, kid."

Dick, never one to hide his affection towards his siblings, embraced Celeste tightly. "Bye Sis. I know you'll do great." Celeste felt Tim and Jason join the hug. Grinning, she pulled Damian into it as well. "Damian, you know you're never gonna be able to escape one of these, so stop trying." Damian rolled his eyes, but didn't protest the hug.

Damian and Celeste eventually broke from the hug and made their way to the teleporters(?). After saying goodbye to their respective parents, Rex and Lora both joined them. The four nodded at J'onn who then proceeded to send them to the original Teen Titans' tower in Jump City.

OoOoOo

Celeste, Rex, Damian, and Lora materialized outside the large t-shaped building. Celeste could smell the sea salt immediately and couldn't decide whether she loved it or hated it. On one hand, it was a nice scent every one in a while. On the other hand, she was sure she would get sick of it eventually. There was a tense silence between the four. The only ones who were really good friends were Celeste and Rex. Sure, Damian, Rex, and Lora knew each other, but never really got around to talking. Celeste and Lora would call each other sometimes, but that was about it. As for Damian and Celeste, they were siblings. You don't have to like your sibling all the time, but you always have to love them.

Celeste, seeing that no one was going to say anything, cleared her throat loudly. "We should head inside," she suggested. There were no arguments as the other three followed her inside their new home. _This is going to be a long year, she thought bitterly._

OoOoOo

Bruce and Diana stared blankly at each other, neither knowing what to say. They were sick, sick of their arguments, sick of screaming at each other. It was exhausting to be completely honest. Diana closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to do this. "I'm sorry," she blurted out. "Nothing can excuse what I've done. I should have never kept her from you. I was completely in the wrong."

Bruce was slightly shocked at the apology, but was careful not to let it show. "Then why did you?" he demanded, but his tone wasn't its usual hard, angry tone. It was surprisingly soft, almost hurt.

Diana's lip trembled. "I-I was afraid," she admitted. "And angry and sad. I was so upset with you, I-I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me. I felt like literal fire was running through my vanes." She gave a hollow chuckle. "Looking back, I don't know what came over me. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not making any excuses and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry."

Bruce gazed at his ex-lover and sighed. As much as he wanted to, as much as she deserved it, he could never truly hate her for two major reasons. One, was the fact that he still loved her deeply. He was more hurt than angry with her actions. The second was that his daughter looked almost exactly like her. He couldn't hate a face that looked so much like Celeste. _Damn this woman._

OoOoOo

From outside the conference room, Shayera had her ear pressed up against the door, Wally standing beside her her. "Can you hear what they're saying?" he asked, fidgeting a little.

Shayera gave him a big grin. "Nope," she answered. "They're _talking_. No yelling, no screaming. They're actually having a decent conversation with each other!" The two redheads high-fived each other.

"What are you two doing?" Shayera gave a little yelp while Wally emitted a full-blown scream an jumped into her arms. In front of them was John. Shayera quickly dropped the Scarlet Speedster and gave her ex-lover a guilty grin. "Oh hi John," she greeted sweetly. "How long have you been standing there?"

John crossed his arms. "Long enough to know that you two are spying on Bruce and Diana," he said. "You do realize that if either find out, you're dead right?" Wally visibly paled.

Shayera rolled her eyes. "They won't kill us," she assured Wally. "That's against our code. The worst they'll do is put us in a coma." Wally nearly fainted.


	18. Chapter 17

Celeste groggily opened her eyes as the sun shined brightly into to them. She blinked a couple of times, trying to process why she was in the unfamiliar room. Then she remembered that she was in a room inside of Titan's Tower (Raven's room to be exact). Despite being away from her parents once again, she couldn't help but grin. "I'm a Titan," she stated proudly, giggling at the idea.

The girl rose from the bed and steadily began to get ready like she usually did. Celeste thought about dressing in civilian clothes, but decided to put on her Wonder Bat suit instead. _Anything could happen at any given moment. I'd better be ready for-_ Oh great, she was turning into her father. Celeste put on the suit anyway.

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat walked into the Titan's living room where Lora and Rex (both dressed normally) were sitting a good distance away from each other, giving each other suspicious glances. Wonder Bat put her hands on her hips, annoyed with their behavior. "Hey, there's this new thing, it's called _talking_ ," she sassed. "You two should try it sometime." It was bad enough her parent's were at each other's throats, she didn't need her friends to be too.

Lora was the first to acknowledge her. "Oh, hey Celeste," she greeted, then raised an eyebrow. "Why are you in uniform? It's just us here." Wonder Bat was about to answer when she was interrupted.

"Preparedness is a prerequisite for victory," said a voice behind them. It was Robin casually leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. "There could be a crime at any moment. We should be ready at all times."

Wonder Bat nodded her head in agreement. "And I'm not Celeste," she added with a grin. "I'm Wonder Bat." Lora couldn't help but smile. Celeste frequently reminded her of both her godparents at different times. It was kind of amusing.

Rex rolled his eyes. "Freaking Bat-kids," he muttered.

Robin turned to him, the white slits of his mask narrowing into his version of the Bat-glare. "Care to repeat that, Stewart?" he demanded.

Rex glared back. "What I say is my business, Wayne," he retorted.

Wonder Bat faepalmed and sighed heavily. _Here we go. What the hell was Aunt Shayera thinking? This is never gonna work._ She instantly put herself between the two boys. "Guys, we've been here for less than a day and you're already arguing," she reasoned. "We shouldn't be fighting each other, we should focus on working together as a team." She eyed Robin's sword. "That means no trying to behead our teammates."

Robin crossed his arms. "Tt," he scoffed. "Whatever."

Wonder Bat grinned and turned to her other two teammates. "You two should actually be in uniform," she said. "It's how the originals did it, so I think it would be best to follow their example." Lora and Rex both nodded and went to their rooms to go change.

Robin gave his sister a concerned look. "How are you fairing Celeste?" he asked.

Celeste shrugged. "I'm doing okay I guess, Damian," she answered. "I just can't believe that Ares is coming in a year. There's just so little time to prepare, he'll be super strong. He put my mother into a coma for two years."

Damian placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You know that your mother, Father, Grayson, Todd, Drake, and I won't let him harm you," he assured. "We will protect you at all costs."

Celeste sighed. "That's what I'm afraid of," she admitted sadly.

Supergirl and Warhawk suddenly emerged from their respective rooms. Supergirl cracked her knuckles. "Alright Princess," she commented. "What's next?"

Wonder Bat rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Well, I guess we should-" She was cut off by a blaring noise coming from the Titans' computer. She rushed over to it, checking the details. "The Jump City Bank is being robbed by someone named...Mumbo Jumbo?"

"That's the magician guy that the original Titans had to fight!" Warhawk realized.

Supergirl cracked her knuckles. For some reason, the movement reminded her of her godmother. "Alright, time for some action!" she exclaimed, rushing to the elevator and pressing the down button.

"Lora wait!" Wonder Bat shouted a little too late. "Dammit." She turned to the boys. "We'd better hurry. Kryptonian's are susceptible to magic. She's going to hurt somebody. Or worse, herself."

OoOoOo

Three hours later, the team came back, bruises all over their bodies, even Lora's. They had barely beaten Mumbo. Robin, Warhawk, and Supergirl kept getting in each other's ways which would then mess Wonder Bat up. They only managed to catch him because Wonder Bat was the only one paying attention when Mumbo was distracted while he was taunting them. The other three were arguing.

Robin growled. "This is all your fault Kent," he accused. "You just dived head first into the battle without even thinking!"

Supergirl glared back. " _My_ fault!?" she yelled. "You two idiots kept getting in my way! I almost had him!"

Warhawk clenched his fist. "No you didn't!" he retorted. "He kept throwing you aside like you were nothing! You may be the daughter of the Man of Steel, but when it comes to magic, you're as weak as the rest of us!" He turned on Damian. "And you have to stop acting like you're better than us all the time!"

Robin crossed his arms. "Tt," he scoffed. "Who's acting? I _am_ better than the two of you."

"That's _enough_!" Wonder Bat screamed, ripping off her mask in the process. All three teenagers could see the anger in Celeste's blue eyes. It terrified them. "You all are acting like you're thirteen! Grow up. How are we ever gonna be taken seriously as heroes if we have fights as bad as that! That was the most pathetic thing I've seen in my life! We're not kids anymore, we're _supposed_ to be heroes! And you three need to act like it!" With that, she stormed off, anger consuming her every thought. The three winced when they heard her door slam.

"I don't know if she was more like Aunt Diana or Uncle Bruce just then," Lora spoke. "But that was fucking scary."

Rex nodded. "Yeah," he agreed.

"She is correct," said Damian. "If we ever expect to save anyone, we must learn to work as a team. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said the other two in unison.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm back! And can I just say that you guys have been an amazing and patient audience! Your reviews mean a lot to me good or bad! I'd also like to thank** **BruDia** **,** **Flightt94** **, and ****NaomiBlue.** **for reviewing almost every chapter! You guys rule! I also wanted to ask, don't you guys just love Celeste? I don't want to sound conceited and I kind of have to like my OCs, buy what do you guys think? I try to make her as likeable as possible for y'all. Don't get me wrong, I like Lora too, but I love Celeste. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Lora slowly strolled down the halls towards Celeste's room. Rex and Damian had nominated her to go and apologize to the angry daughter of an Amazon since it had been quote unquote "all her fault that they almost lost." She herself of course disagreed with that statement heavily, but she decided not to start a fight since fighting was what got Celeste angry in the first place.

In all honesty, she was nervous to be alone with the girl. Since that night at her birthday party, Celeste was almost always on her mind. Her innocent crystal blue eyes, her long, wavy black hair...she thought the other girl was the most beautiful thing on Earth. She could barely contain her excitement whenever Celeste called her or vice versa. They'd talk for hours about anything; school, parents, etc. She was often the one Celeste confided in whenever she was stressed, having a bad day, or was just down about her mother being in a coma and she loved it.

One thing was for sure, she definitely had strong feeling concerning Celeste. What exactly those feelings were remained to be seen.

OoOoOo

Celeste punched her pillow for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. "Ugh, why can't they just get along?" she questioned loudly to no one in particular. "I mean, they hardly even _know_ each other, what can they even fight about?"

A knock on her door was heard. "Celeste?" It was Lora. "I-I'm sorry we were all jerks about this whole thing. You're right. We need to work as a team. Please, can we talk about this?"

Celeste thought about just yelling at the half Kryptonian to go away, but decided against it. If she wanted this teamwork thing to work, she had to show that she was willing to talk to. "Fine." She walked over to the mechanical door and opened it via the electronic lock by pushing in the password she had set up last night. She crossed her arms at the sight of her fellow female teammate. "Well? I'm listening. Talk."

Lora sighed in relief. At least she was ready to listen. "Look, you're really good at adapting to your surroundings," she began. "But Damian, Rex, and I? We're not so great. We're not going to get this whole teammate thing sorted overnight, but if that's what you want, we'll do it. All three of us care for you and hate to see you upset. We'll try out best. For you."

Despite herself, Celeste gave a small smile. "Thanks Lora," she said. "But I don't want you to do this for me. I want you to do it for the people we're supposed to protect. How is the League ever going to take us seriously if the villains don't first? All they see are four sidekicks. We have to show them that we can be just as good as out parents, maybe even better. We are heroes, we need to act like it."

Lora nodded. "You're right," she conceded. "As always. How do you always stay so...perfect? So secure?"

Celeste chuckled. "You're wrong," she admitted. "I'm not as secure as you think. I fall apart about a lot of things. Like just now. I nearly came undone over the turmoil between the three of you. It's not easy being "perfect" as you say. I have weaknesses too, I just choose not to let them overtake me. I struggle to stay on top of things because I know what's at stake. One little slip up could cost a life."

Lora stared at the girl in shock. She had no idea how much was truly on her shoulders. "Celeste," she whispered, trying to fight the tears that came at the younger girl's confession. "I...I don't know what to say."

Celeste placed a hand on Lora's shoulder. "Lora, I know you hate being compared to you father," she said. "The Man of Steel, the Last Son of Krypton. You feel like you have to live up to that. But you don't. You are you're own hero, you control your destiny. Not your mother, not your father, not me. But you must choose to be yourself. You're not your father, you don't have to be exactly like him." With that, she gave Lora one last smile before stepping back into her room and closing her door.

OoOoOo

The next day, the crime alert rang again. Wonder Bat checked the computer. "It's Cinderblock," she informed the group. "He's attacking the Jump City Mall." She hoped that this went better than yesterday. Hopefully, he brother and friends will act more like a team and less like...whatever the hell that was yesterday. "We should get going."

Warhawk grinned widely. "Say it," he begged, " _Please_ say it."

Wonder Bat rolled her eyes under her mask, knowing exactly what he meant. "Fine," she agreed. "Titans, go!" The team followed her as they exited the tower for their second fight as a team.

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat beamed as the team came back from their mission. They had successfully taken down Cinderblock with almost no trouble at all. Sure, they had a lot of work cut out for them, but the first step was completed. "That was great you guys!" she exclaimed. She flexed her muscles in the air playfully. "We were awesome!"

Robin smirked. "We did a sufficient job."

"We did amazing!" added Warhawk.

Supergirl grinned. "I would hope so," she said, winking at Wonder Bat. "We are _heroes_ after all."

If it was possible, Wonder Bat's grin grew even wider.

OoOoOo

 **Damn, that was intense, even for me. And _I_ wrote it. Anyway, what's you guys think? I know it was short, but I'm tired and lazy. Also, who caught the references?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm back! I just wanted to tell you guys that even though Lora likes Celeste, Rex still has a chance! Or maybe, Celeste won't choose either of them! Maybe she'll end up like Bruce...(god forbid!) Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat took a breathed heavily, sweat glistening on her forehead. "Sim, again," she commanded the simulator in the Titan's training room. Holographic soldiers came charging at her. She stayed defensive, dodging their punches and kicks. When she saw that tactic begin to fail, she grabbed three batarangs and hurled them into three holograms, making them vanish. One ran at her with a sword in its hands. She immediately crossed her arms over her chest to block herself. Her gold bracelets (similar to her mother's silver ones) took the hit instead. She missed a strike and the hologram's sword cut the flesh on her arms. She hissed at the pain and threw another batarang at it. Ferocity overtook her as she barreled her way through the soldiers, throwing punches, kicks, and everything in between. She received more bruises, but they didn't seem to bother her.

"Sim, off."

The holograms immediately faded away. Celeste turned to the person who had interrupted her training. "What was that for, Warhawk?" she demanded hotly. "I was in the middle of something if you hadn't noticed!"

Rex stayed calm, this wasn't the first time in his life that he's had to deal with one of Celeste's outbursts. "You're hurt," he stated simply.

It was then that Celeste noticed that her friend had a first aid kit in his hand. "Don you dare," she warned as she began to slowly back away. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself Rex. I don't need your help." Yet, right after she said this, she tripped over her own feet, landing hard onto the ground.

Rex chuckled. "Yeah right," he said in disbelief. He walked over to where she fell, kneeled down beside her, and gently took her injured arm. He grinned when she didn't resist. Rex began to clean Celeste's wound diligently. She winced when he sprayed some antibiotics on her cut, but didn't pull away, something her was grateful for. Finally, he wrapped her arm up in bandage. "There, good as new." Celeste uttered a barely audible thank you.

Supergirl and Robin then walked into the room, making Celeste groan in annoyance. She didn't need more people doting over her. "Celeste, what happened to you!?" Lora practically screeched, referring to her other bruises.

"I was just training," muttered Celeste. "The bruises are already healing. Stop worrying about me and focus on yourselves."

Lora sighed and gave the boys a look that clearly said that she wanted them to leave. Rex crossed his arms and Damian scoffed, but they obliged anyway. Lora then joined her crush on the floor. "Is this about Slade?" she asked. Celeste clenched her teeth in anger as the memory from the previous week played in her mind for the fifth time that day.

 _*Flashback*_

 _The crime alert blared through Titans tower. "Someone broke into the sewer system," Celeste told her team._

 _Damian raised an eyebrow. "Why would someone attack the sewer system?" he asked. "That sees like a pointless target."_

 _"No," said Celeste. "If someone had total control of the sewer system, they could throw this city into chaos. They could easily flood the city, stop all running water, do anything they wanted and no one could stop them." She paused. "Except us. Titans, go!"_

 _OoOoOo_

 _The Teen Titans arrived at the Jump City Sewer System where the city police were parked outside. "What's happened here?" asked Wonder Bat._

 _"Titans!" one said in relief. "Gee, am I glad to see you! Some lunatic broke into this place about an hour ago, scaring the workers half to death! He even took one's daughter as a hostage!"_

 _Wonder Bat nodded. "We'll take it from here," she assured, nodding to her team. The three followed her inside._ _The Titans ran through the halls, trying to find their criminal. A small, tied up body with a bag over the head was soon visible to the four. Warhawk bent down and freed the captive from her bonds. She was a young African American girl about ten or eleven with big brown eyes and curly brown hair. Her eyes showed fear and terror. "Please don't hurt me!" she begged._

 _Wonder Bat kneeled down to her level and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't be afraid," she soothed softly. "We're not going to hurt you. I promise."_

 _The girl looked at the heroine before jumping into her arms, clutching the older girl as if her life depended on it. Wonder Bat embraced her back, not caring that the girl's tears were soaking her uniform. "You're safe now," she promised. "Warhawk, please get Miss...what is your name?"_

 _"C-Carina," the girl stuttered._

 _Wonder Bat smiled. "What a pretty name," she complimented kindly. "Warhawk, please get Miss Carina to safety."_

 _Rex nodded. "You got it, WB," he complied. He took Carina into his arms and flew them both out of the sewer system._

 _Wonder Bat then refocused herself on the task at hand. "Where are you?" she asked the criminal. "Show yourself!"_

 _"Well, well, if it isn't the **new** Teen Titans," a deep, silky voice seemed to purr. Wonder Bat didn't like how he put emphasis on the word new. A man stepped out of the darkness. He had a silver and black suit on and his face was hidden behind an orange and black mask. On eye was shown on the orange side which for some reason sent chills up her spine._

 _Wonder Bat and Robin both gasped. "Slade!" they both exclaimed in alarm. Raven had told them both about the maniacal mercenary and how he had basically haunted their brother's mind._

 _Lora clenched her fist. "You're gonna regret showing your face again!" she shouted. She had also heard stories of the deadly mercenary and didn't want Celeste anywhere near him. She flew at him and attempted to throw a punch. Slade dodged the hit and grabbed her ankle, throwing her to the side, sending her crashing into the wall. He threw a small piece of Kryptonite near her for good measure._

 _"Supergirl!" Wonder Bat exclaimed in worry. She and Robin both charged at Slade, attempting to hit him. He dodged every single one of their attempts. He grabbed both teenagers by their suits and slammed their heads together, causing tremendous pain to course through both of their skulls. Slade let go of their suits and the siblings dropped to the floor._

 _Wonder Bat was the first to recover thanks to her meta abilities. She stood up and threw two batarangs at him, which he dodged. She threw another punch at him, but he just caught her fist, crushing her knuckles in his bigger hands. Wonder Bat screamed in pain as she felt them break. Slade kicked her in her stomach, causing her to double over in pain._

 _"You know, at first I overlooked you and your pathetic little team," spoke Slade, kicking her in her ribs, earning another scream out of her. "I thought to myself: If they can't even get along with each other, then they're just a joke." He grabbed her arm and broke it like it was nothing. Wonder Bat fought to keep her tears at bay. "But in this past month, you four have progressed. You work like a well oiled machine. I wondered what had changed from your fight with Mumbo to your fight with Cinderblock." He Slade gave another swift kick to her ribs. "Then I realized, the answer was you. You're the glue that holds this team together. Without you, those three are nothing. What I don't understand is **why**. What makes you so special?"_

 _Robin got up and attempted to kick Slade, punch him, anything to get the mercenary away from his sister. Unfortunately, Slade simply threw him aside by his wrist, breaking it in the process. "Judging by your name, I'm guessing you're the product of an accident between Wonder Woman and Batman," Slade deduced. "It's a pity really; I would have expected more from the daughter of the World's Greatest Detective and the Princess of the Amazons."_

 _Wonder Bat's body was giving out from exhaustion. She mustered enough strength to lift her head up and look Slade in the eyes. "D-Damn y-you t-to h-hell," she managed before losing consciousness._

OoOoOo

Ever since then, Celeste had been pushing herself to her limits. She began training as hard as she could with hardly any food or rest. Anytime not spent training was focused on researching Slade as much as she could. She frequently worried Lora, Rex, and Damian (although he would never admit it). She was on the verge of breaking.

Celeste glared at Lora. "This has nothing to do with Slade," she insisted. "I'm the daughter of Batman and Wonder Woman. Last week was pathetic. I couldn't even hold my own against him Lora."

"And neither could I and neither could Damian," Lora retorted, crossing her arms. "You're not the only one who got tossed aside as if you were nothing. Rex barely got us out of there and only did because Slade retreated." She gently pulled off Celeste's mask, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

Celeste stared at the half Kryptonian, emotions flooding her eyes. Lora could see that all this "pushing herself" things was nothing more than the mask she just pulled off. Then, it hit her; Celeste was scared. She'd never been that defenseless in battle before. Suddenly, the exhaustion and fatigue she was putting herself through began to catch up with her and she fainted. Before she could hit the ground, Lora caught her. She shook her head at the girl in her arms. "Celeste, what are you doing to yourself?" she asked, though she knew the girl couldn't hear her.

Lora got up, carrying Celeste out of the training room and towards her own room (thankfully, Celeste had accidentally left the door open). Lora laid the girl in her bed, pulling the blanket over her. She stared at Celeste before quickly giving her a soft, gentle peck on the cheek. "Sleep well," she whispered before leaving the room. If she had stayed a second longer, she would have seen Celeste smile in her sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey people! What goes on? To clear up any confusion in the last chapter, Slade is not the reason that Talia left Damian with Bruce. As for why she did, I'll leave that to your imaginations. But if one of you wants me to clear that up, I will. Just remember, this isn't about Damian (or Bruce and Diana's relationship for that matter), it's about Celeste. Damian already has like, what, thirty comics about himself. Not to mention four freaking movies (that I've watched and loved). Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste didn't dare tell her parents about Slade. She didn't even want to tell her other three brothers, especially Dick. They all had other important stuff to focus on besides her, like Ares. Not to mention that her father had to deal with his psychotic Gotham villains. She made sure that her fellow Titans promised to not breathe a word of Slade to anyone else. She did not need five more people doting on her. Three was already too much to handle.

Celeste despised this feeling. She felt weak, vulnerable. No villain had managed to hurt her that bad before. Maybe a few scrapes and bruises her and there, the worst ever being a sprained ankle. If it weren't for her meta abilities, she would still be recovering. She would never admit it out loud, but Celeste was scared. No, that was an understatement; she was terrified. She'd never been so afraid of an enemy, not even the Joker.

What scared her even more was that Rex, Damian, and Lora could all tell. They knew she was scared, she could see it in their eyes. They were worried about her, but she didn't need them to be. She was strong, she could take care of herself. She didn't need them looking after her like a child, even if she is the youngest.

But Celeste also knew that she was in even more danger now. With both Slade and Ares after her, it would take a miracle for her to even _survive_ the next year.

OoOoOo

The first was her mother.

Wonder Woman materialized into the Titans' living room suddenly, making them all jump. "Great Hera!" exclaimed Wonder Bat. "Mom, can you call next time? You scared us all half to death!"

Wonder Woman smiled at her daughter. Shayera was right, she really did say that word too often. It was even rubbing off on her daughter! "I am sorry my Sun and Stars," she apologized. "I just wanted to see how you four were doing." Diana studied the girl more closely. Her shoulders were slouched and she was standing in a way that was unbalanced. "Are you alright Celeste? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine Mom," Wonder Bat lied. "I just stayed up late last night studying a witness report." Wonder Woman gave her daughter a disbelieving look, but didn't press against her better judgement. Celeste felt guilt bubble in her stomach for lying to her mother like that, but she immediately pushed it away. _She hasn't been exactly honest with you either._

Celeste didn't talk to her mother much for the rest of the day.

OoOoOo

The next was her father.

Like her mother, Batman appeared out of no where in the middle of the living room. The only difference was that his daughter was alone. It did scare the crap out of Wonder Bat though. "Father!" she exclaimed in alarm. Luckily (or maybe unluckily) she was alone without her mask on. The others were sleeping while she was (once again) investigating Slade. "Father, it's almost two in the morning. Not that I don't want you here, but why this late?"

Batman studied his daughter intently, ignoring her question. "Why aren't you asleep?" he demanded immediately. He then noticed the files on Slade, much to Wonder Bat's panic. "Why are you investigating Slade? Have you encountered him? Has he hurt you?"

Celeste attempted to avoid his questions. "Why are you here at two o'clock in the morning?" she inquired. "Shouldn't you be in Gotham or at the Watchtower? I told you we could handle Jump City on our own."

Bruce crossed his arms. "Your mother told me that she was worried about you," he admitted. "And if those bags under your eyes are anything to go by, I'd say she was rightly so. Now tell me why you're investigating Slade at one in the morning."

Celeste internally groaned. If she had kept her mask on, her father wouldn't have been able to see the bags. She had taken it off half an hour or so ago because it had been hurting her eyes. Now she wished that she had just dealt with the pain. "Someone broke into the sewer system the other day, taking a hostage with them. When we arrived, we only saw the hostage tied up, no one else. We have no idea who it was, so I'm looking through all of the old Titans' files," she lied. "You're the one who always says to never overlook anything." There was that guilty feeling again.

"If that's true," Bruce began. "then why did Warhawk rescue Supergirl from a small Kryptonite dosage and find your brother with a broken wrist and you with a concussion, two broken ribs, and a broken arm?"

Celeste's eyes widened. "Who told-" she started in alarm, then immediately became aware. "Damian told you, didn't he?" She clenched her fists in anger. "He promised me he wouldn't tell!"

"He was worried about you," Bruce defended his son. "You're lucky he didn't tell me _who_ hurt you."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself Father." It felt like she was saying that a lot lately.

"Obviously you can't if you're suffering from exhaustion and fatigue," Bruce retorted. He then put a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Celeste, go to bed. Now. You need to rest."

Celeste wanted to resist, she really did. But she was practically falling asleep on her feet and arguing with her father was bound to take a lot out of her. "Fine," she agreed, giving a loud yawn. "Night Dad," she muttered, dragging herself to her room. As Bruce watched his daughter retreat, he let a small smile make its way to his face.

OoOoOo

Despite her parents' visits, Celeste continued her nightly research. One night, Lora had finally had enough and marched into the living room, hands on her hips. "Celeste, go to bed," she commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. "It's almost three in the morning."

Celeste didn't even look up. "I'm not tired," she insisted like a five year old. Yet at that exact moment, she gave a cute (albeit loud) yawn.

Lora rolled her eyes and pointed towards the exit. She could tell the other girl was exhausted. "Bed. Now," she said sternly.

Celeste pouted. "But then the nightmares come..." she mumbled, not intending for Lora to hear. But she forgot that the other girl had super hearing.

Lora's eyes widened. "Nightmares?" she repeated. "Celeste, why didn't you tell me, er, _us_ that you were having bad dream from your fight with Slade?"

Celeste shrugged. "I dunno," she muttered. "It wasn't important."

"It's _always_ important," insisted Lora. She grabbed Celeste's hand. "Come on. I'll tuck you in."

Despite herself, Celeste followed Lora into her room. She reluctantly got under the covers. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. Lora smiled softly at how cute she was when she was sleeping and pulled the covers up. She kissed Celeste's cheek before attempting to get up. It was then that she noticed that the other girl had her arms around her waist. Not wanting to wake Celeste and also too tired to move, Lora lied next to her. Lora brushed some hair out of her crush's face, enjoying the blissful moment while it lasted. It definitely would not be this peaceful in the morning...


	22. Chapter 21

**I'm back with another chapter! Who's excited for what's next? I know I am! Poor Celeste, first Ares, now Slade not to mention Lora and Rex fighting over her (not that she knows it). The only thing I could do to make things even** ** _more_** **horrible for her would be to add another person vying for her affection... Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste hit her fists on the table. "God dammit! Another brick wall!" she complained. All the information on Slade that she managed to gather just kept leading her to dead ends. She clutched at the roots of her hair. "Hera, this is so infuriating! Nothing makes any sense!" In her rage, she flipped the desk over. She only managed to infuriate herself further because she had managed to mix up the files.

There was a knock on the investigation room's door. "Celeste," a voice said sternly. It was Rex. "Go. To. Bed. It's five in the morning! You need to sleep!"

Celeste groaned. "I'm so fucking sick of everyone saying that to me!" she exclaimed harshly. "For the last time: I can take care of myself!"

Rex ignored her and broke the doorknob, opening the door. "Bed," he commanded, pointing towards the doorway.

Celeste drove her fist through a part of the wall that happened to be right next to Rex's head. "You don't understand!" she shouted. "I have to find him! I have to put him in jail where he belongs!"

" _Why_?" demanded Rex. "Why are you so obsessed? One beating and you drop everything, including your health, to stuff your nose in some files? All for the sake of one criminal?"

" _Yes_!" Celeste snapped Her voice then became soft, barely above a whisper. "You don't get it, you can't possibly understand how I'm feeling."

"I used to," Rex retorted. "I used to understand everything about you. What happened to the girl who used to tell me everything? Where is she?"

Celeste stared at him, her cerulean blue eyes becoming a cold, steely grey before she covered them with her mask. "She grew up," she answered before walking past him, out of the room.

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat rode along the streets of Jump City on her motorcycle, barely staying the speed limit. In her rage, she had almost forgotten to put her helmet on. She could almost hear her mother's voice now had she found out that her daughter had not put it on: _What were you thinking young lady!? You could have gotten yourself killed! And who in Hades told you that you could even **have** a motorcycle? You're grounded for the rest of your immortal life! _ And then she'd say something like: _We don't even know if I'm immortal like you, Mom._ And then her mother would make her give up being Wonder Bat too.

So after having this internal debate with herself, Wonder Bat had just decided to put the helmet on. She didn't even know where she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from those three. She did not need their hovering when she had important work to do. Finally deciding that the fresh air was good for her, Wonder Bat decided to stop at the Jump City Park to rest for a bit. She sat on a nearby park bench, legs crossed, just thinking about everything that's happened to her the past two years. _How did my life become so fucked up?_ she asked herself.

OoOoOo

"What do you mean she's gone?" Supergirl screeched at Warhawk. "I thought you were going to get her to sleep, not make her so angry that she just up and leaves!"

"How was I supposed to know that she'd react like that!" snapped Warhawk.

Supergirl's violet eyes narrowed at the boy. "Aren't you her best friend?" she demanded. "You should know how she reacts by now! Ugh, I knew I should have done it myself instead of leaving it to an idiot like you!"

Warhawk clenched his fists angrily. "What do you know?" he asked. "You've only her for two years bi-!"

"Enough!" Robin interrupted loudly before Rex could finish his sentence. "Fighting like two infants is not going to bring Celeste back any faster! Split up and look for her! I don't care if you have to turn this whole damn city over! Just find her!"

OoOoOo

"Hey is this seat taken?"

Wonder Bat looks up to see a girl a little older than her with long, white hair and an eye patch over one of her brown eyes. Against her better judgment, Wonder Bat offers her a spot next to herself. "Not at all," she said, moving over a bit.

The girl smiled and stuck out her hand. "The names Rose," she introduced. "Rose Wilson. No need to introduce yourself, the symbol says it all. You're Wonder Bat."

Wonder Bat nodded and shook her head. "That's me," she said. Wilson. For some reason, that name was very familiar. She just couldn't place it.

"Shouldn't you be in your fancy tower eating pizza with your pals or something?" asked Rose.

Wonder Bat chuckled humorlessly. "The old Titans might have done that," she began. "but we're not them. Not at all." She didn't know why she was saying all this to a stranger, but decided not to stress it. She has been too stressed out lately.

Rose smirked at her. "What's wrong?" she teased. "Hero life not all it's cracked up to be?"

The way she said it sent shivers up Wonder Bat's spine. It was familiar. She'd heard it before. It was strikingly familiar to...

"Slade!" exclaimed Wonder Bat in alarm. She immediately stood up and got into a defensive position. "I knew that I had heard that last name before! You're the daughter of Slade Wilson!"

Rose laughed maniacally. "So you finally figured it out." She smirked. "Too little too late."

It was then that Wonder Bat noticed a sharp pain in the back of her neck. Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground. The world around her started to fade away. Before she blacked out, Rose kneeled beside her and grabbed her face. Before Wonder Bat could bite her hand, Rose kissed her fully on the mouth. Wonder Bat wasn't certain, but she was sure that she heard Rose say, "You're mine now." The world then became dark.

OoOoOo

 **Damn, I'm fucking evil. Anyway, please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! I apologize for my evilness in the last chapter. But yeah, Ravager is in love with Wonder Bat (don't ask me how that popped into my head). Actually, love isn't the right word. Rose _lusts_ for Celeste. And I must warn you, this chapter will contain a graphic attempted rape scene, so if that is a trigger for you or you'd just prefer to skip parts like that (I do that too sometimes), feel free to skip that part (I'll let you know when it begins/ends). Now, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Lora looked sadly at Celeste's sleeping form. It filled her with rage knowing what that bitch Ravager (Rose Wilson they had found out her name was) had done to her. Or had almost done. Fortunately, they had found her and Celeste before she could do any real damage. Celeste had been shaken up by the event however; she refused to talk to anyone except Lora. And even then, the words exchanged between the two were limited. Rex, Damian, and herself all agreed that someone should be with her most of the time from now on, so that something like this wouldn't happen again.

Suddenly, Celeste's peaceful face scrunched up in her sleep as she began to twist and turn in her bed. "No..." she whimpered. "Please...please stop! I'll do anything, just stop!" Tears began to stream down her face.

Lora jumped into action immediately, grabbing the girl's shoulder and shaking her. "Celeste, wake up!" she pleaded. "She can't hurt you anymore! I'm here! I won't let her! Celeste, please wake up!"

Celeste's cerulean blue eyes were filled with tears as they snapped open. "L-Lora?" she stuttered, unable to make much of anything at the moment.

"I'm here, Celeste," Lora assured her, taking her hands off the girl's shoulders. She noticed how Celeste's muscles had visibly relaxed when she had done so. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Celeste shook her head, clutching her blanket. What had happened to her yesterday was still replaying in her mind. Never in her life had she felt so humilaited, so...violated. She still couldn't wrap her head around what Rose had done to her, what Rose had _almost_ done to her.

OoOoOo

 _*Flashback*_

 _Wonder Bat_ _opened her eyes partway, coming face to face with the last person she had seen before she passed out. "Rose!" she hissed. It was then that she noticed that her limbs were bound. She began to struggle against her binds. "Let me out of here and face me head on, coward!" She was surprised to find that her suit and mask were both still on._

 _Rose chuckled and cupped her face. "You think I want to_ fight _you?" she asked, mirth dancing in her brown eyes. "You're funny, Princess." Celeste noticed that she was in her Ravager suit, bar her mask._

 _Wonder Bat gave her a confused look. "What_ do _you want from me then?" she demanded. "Ransom money from the other Titans? To expose my identity to the world? To just kill me right here? To give me to your father?"_

 _Rose smirked and leaned in next to Wonder Bat's head. "I want_ you _," she whispered in her ear seductively. She then nibbled on it, making the other girl gasp._

 ** _*WARNING* ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE_**

 _Rose left a trail of butterfly kisses from the other girls' ear down to her neck which she began to suck on. Wonder Bat squirmed uncomfortably. She had never had any kind of sexual contact with anybody before. Let alone ever getting this intimate. Rose's hands traveled along her body while she pressed her lips against Wonder Bat's own, pressing their bodies together as well. She forced her tongue into the vigilante's mouth, playing with hers._

 _It was when Rose's hand had wrapped itself around her right breast that her mind had finally processed what was going on. This was_ rape _. Rose Wilson was_ raping _her. And she was letting it happen. This was wrong. She began to struggle against the older girl. She attempted to knee her, elbow her, anything to get her away from her body._

 _Rose ignored the Wonder Bat's struggles and used her other hand to caress her womanhood. Wonder Bat was sickened at the immense pleasure that coursed through her body at the touch. She felt Rose's lips leave hers and gasped for breath. Wonder Bat glared at the daughter of a mercenary. "You're sick," she spat._

 _Rose smirked again (god, she hated that smirk). "Am I?" she questioned. "Because if that wet spot on your suit is anything to go by, I'd say you were enjoying this."_

 _Wonder Bat's cheeks turned pink. "Shut up!" she yelled._

 _Rose didn't respond and instead continued to grope her victim. Rose's right hand moved from Wonder Bat's womanhood area to her left breast. Wonder Bat whimpered at how rough she was being, fighting not to let any tears out. Rose placed a finger to her lips. "Shh...don't cry Wonder Babe," she teased. "You'll start to feel good real soon, I promise."_ _Wonder Bat forced herself not to bite Rose's finger. That would do her no good in this situation._

 _Rose suddenly ripped off the top part of Wonder Bat's suit, leaving her upper body exposed. Wonder Bat shivered at the rush of cold air, as she was in nothing but a sport's bra. Without a second thought, Rose ripped the lower part of her suit away too, leaving her body completely exposed in just her panties and bra. "Wow," she said, staring at Wonder Bat like a predator to its prey. "You obviously inherited your mom's shaped-by-the-gods body."_

 ** _ATTEMPTED RAPE SCENE OVER_**

 _Suddenly there was a crash as three figures entered the room. "Wonder Bat!" exclaimed Supergirl as she flew towards the two. She punched Rose in the face and began to undo her teammate's bindings. "Are you okay? Wonder Bat, answer me!" Celeste couldn't hear Supergirl. She couldn't process anything going on around her. Everything was going fuzzy. "Wonder Bat! Wonder Bat, stay with me!" Lora's violet eyes glowed red as she turned to Rose. "You! You fucking bitch! What the hell did you do to her!?" It was getting hard not to blast a hole into Ravager's head._

 _Ravager clenched her teeth. "Argh!" she exclaimed in anger. "You ruined my plans! She was almost mine!"in_

 _Robin was beyond living. "How dare you!" he shouted in outrage, drawing his sword. "You'll pay for this!"_

 _Rex also found it hard to contain his fury. "You're going down!" he yelled. Both boys attacked her at once, barely holding back everything they had._

 _Supergirl gently set Wonder Bat down. "I'll protect you," she vowed, kissing her forehead. "Hold tight." She too joined the battle._

 _*End Flashback*_

OoOoOo

Celeste's tears began to fall faster. "It's all my fault, Lora!" she sobbed. "If I hadn't gotten so mad at Rex, Ro- _Ravager_ wouldn't have found me! I'm such an idiot! I can't even protect myself-!"

"Stop it!" Lora interrupted loudly, making the younger girl stop and look at her. She hated how her crush was belittling herself like she was nothing. She was _everything_ to her. "Celeste, stop thinking like that! None of that was your fault! It was Ravager's! _She's_ the one to blame! Not you! You've done nothing wrong! If anything, it's _our_ faults!" Her tone became quieter. "We failed you as teammates and as friends."

Celeste grabbed Lora's hand in her own. "It wasn't your fault," she insisted. "Any of you."

"And it wasn't yours either," Lora retorted. "Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

Celeste nodded and settled back into her bed. Lora stared at her for a moment more before finally leaving. As soon as she was out of Wonder Bat's room, Lora collapsed on the floor, emotionally exhausted. "Damn it," she said, pulling herself up. "I...I think I'm falling in love with her." She didn't know where Ravager was or why she was so interested in Celeste, but she knew one thing:

It would take at least her father _and_ godmother to hold her back if that bitch came within a foot of Celeste ever again.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry (not really) for the last chapter, but it had to be done! Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

As the days went on, Celeste seemed to be getting over her trauma quickly. She began to talk to her teammates more and had come out of her room more often than she had in month. Of course, she wasn't completely over the whole ordeal (nobody in that situation would be), but she just pushed it to the back of her mind whenever it popped into her head; just like she did with almost everything that went wrong in her life.

Celeste was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she had completely forgotten that her birthday was in a matter of days. Lora, with help from Rex and Damian, were planning a surprise party for her. Diana and Bruce had agreed to get her out of the tower to give the three the time they needed (hopefully they could stand to be around each other for more than ten minutes). Everything was set in place for what Lora was determined to make Celeste's best birthday ever.

OoOoOo

Celeste woke up to see her mother standing over her. "Mom?" she questioned, yawning a little. "What are you doing here? What time is it?"

Diana beamed at her daughter. "It's about ten o'clock in the morning," she answered. "Happy birthday, my Sun and Stars."

Celeste rubbed her eyes tiredly. "It's my birthday?" she asked in confusion. "When did that happen?"

Diana looked at the girl in concern. "Celeste, are you feeling alright?" she inquired, placing a hand to her daughter's forehead. "You've never forgotten my birthday before, let alone _your_ birthday."

Celeste shrugged. "Guess it slipped my mind," she said nonchalantly.

Diana stared at her suspiciously before changing the subject. "Hurry and get dressed," she said. "Your father and I are taking you out today. He's waiting in the living room for us."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "You and Father together for more than ten minutes?" she asked before she could stop herself. "Are you both okay with this? You don't have to endure each other just for my sake."

Her mother waved her concerns away. "Nonsense," she insisted. "We love you Celeste. And you're turning sixteen, that's a big deal. We both want to support you anyway we can."

OoOoOo

Celeste emerged from her room behind her mother about half an hour later, both dressed up nicely. She in a classy deep purple dress and her mother dressed in an elegant crimson red one. She gave Bruce a small smile. "Hello Father," she greeted.

Bruce nodded at his daughter. "Celeste," he said curtly. "Happy birthday. Are you ready to leave?" He was in a plain black tux similar to the ones she had seen him in before.

"Yeah." She turned to her team. "I'll see you guys later and please try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Lora gave a huge grin. "No promises," she joked. "Happy birthday. And at least try to have fun." Celeste offered the three a small grin as she followed her parents towards the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors hissed behind them, Lora went into full planner-mode. "Alright, there's only so much time Aunt Diana and Uncle Bruce can give us. I'd say we have about five hours at the most to get this place ready before she catches on. Let's get to it boys!"

Rex groaned and Damian scoffed, both in annoyance. They had a feeling that Lora was going to work them to the bone trying to make everything perfect for the birthday girl.

OoOoOo

Celeste and her parents arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant in Jump City. "Reservation for Wayne," said her father with a wink as they neared the desk. The woman behind it blushed a little bit before regaining her composer. "Yes of course. Right this way Mr. Wayne." Celeste and Diana simultaneously rolled their eyes; they both despised the billionaire playboy mask he put on.

The three followed the waitress to their table. It was on the balcony, so they were secluded from the rest of the restaurant. Celeste liked that they were away from everyone else; it was quiet enough so that she could think about some things. As long as her mind didn't linger on Rose for too long... _Stop it Wayne,_ she scolded herself. _You're together with **both** of your parents. You've wanted this since you were three. Stop thinking about Rose. She's not important right now._

"Something wrong, Celeste?" asked Bruce a little after they had gotten their food. "You've barely touched your pasta."

Diana placed a hand to her daughter's forehead once again. "There _was_ something off about you this morning," she observed. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

Celeste could barely nod as she leaned into her mother's touch. "I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm just thinking about..."

"About?" asked Bruce.

"Things," answered Celeste, her eyes closed. Both parents wanted desperately to press their daughter for details, but knew that if their was one thing that she had inherited from both of them was their stubbornness. She would talk when she was ready, not a second sooner.

OoOoOo

They had spent about an hour and a half at the restaurant before heading over to Jump City Park. Celeste walked in between her parents as they strolled through the park. Celeste took a deep, calming breath. Nature always relaxed her. She had spent so little time outside lately that she had almost forgot how much she loved being outside. Celeste smiled to herself blissfully as she fell back into the soft grass. She was almost able to float down gracefully thanks to her mother's gift of flight.

Diana's eyes widened as he daughter did this. "Celeste, be careful!" she exclaimed as the mother in her began to show. "Your powers aren't fully developed and you're wearing a dress and-!"

Celeste beamed at her mother. "Don't worry, Mom," she said nonchalantly. Diana rolled her eyes, yet could not keep the grin off her face as she gracefully sat next to her daughter. Bruce smiled and sat on the other side of his daughter. They stayed like that for a long time, time seemed to get away from them in that blissful moment. It was just the three of them. The only wish on their minds was the desire to stay like that forever.

But nothing lasts forever. They knew that more than anybody.

OoOoOo

Diana, Bruce, and Celeste rode the elevator up to the Titan's living room. Bruce had sent Damian a quick text saying that they were on their way. The elevator doors hissed open to show the room decorated head to toe in party decorations. The most noticeable was a purple banner with the words, **Happy Birthday Celeste!** Celeste stared at the room before her face broke out in a huge grin. "What's all this?" she asked."

"SURPRISE!" Rex and Lora shouted. Damian stayed quiet, but he gave his sister a small smile. Bruce and Diana left leaving the team to celebrate their unofficial leader's birthday. Despite her recent trauma, Celeste had fun. It wasn't anything special, but it meant a lot to her. She almost denied the gifts each of them bought her. But she lost the battle as it was three against one.

Damian had gotten her a mug that said _World's Best Sister_ on it (it was surprisingly very sentimental for Damian) and Rex had bought her a purple _Steven Universe_ (that happened to be her favorite cartoon) hoodie.

Finally, it was time for Lora's gift. She handed her crush a heart-shaped box. "Happy birthday, Celeste."

Celeste took the box and opened it. She immediately gasped. "Oh. My. Hera!" she shrieked. She hit Lora on the arm. "Lora Kal-El! I know you did not spend like $100 on a birthday gift for me!" Inside the box was a silver heart shaped locket with her name on it in cursive.

Lora rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I wanted to get something really nice," she said. "You only turn sixteen once."

Celeste embraced Lora in a tight hug. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "Lora that was so sweet of you!"

Lora's entire face turned bright red as she embraced the girl back. "N-No p-problem," she stuttered. This was her dream. To be embraced by the girl she liked. _No,_ she corrected herself. _Like isn't strong enough to describe how I feel. I don't just **like** Celeste. I-I love her. I love her so fucking much. I-It hurts to even think about her for too long._

OoOoOo

 **Well, that's a wrap. I really like this chapter, don't you?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hey people! How do you guys like the cover? It's not great, but I tried! I used child Diana from the episode** ** _Kids Stuff_** **as a basis. So that's basically what Celeste looks like. I wanted to make her in her Wonder Bat suit, but unfortunately I lack the necessary artistic ability. If any of you want to try, you're more than welcome to. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

"Traitor!"

Celeste almost jumped out of her skin as she entered Wayne Manor. "What?" she asked Dick since he was the one who had shouted at her. "What did I do?"

Dick pulled her into a tight hug, nearly crushing her in the process. "Not one phone call, text or even a letter!" he complained dramatically. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been!?"

"Dick...can't...breath!" Celeste choked out. She took in a deep breath once her oldest brother released her. "Thank you. I missed you too Dick." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry I haven't called or written, I was a little busy."

Damian glared at Dick. "She's been working hard, Grayson," he spat. "Not only is the damn God of War after her, she also has to deal with-" He was interrupted by a swift elbow to the stomach.

Celeste shot her brother a warning glare. "Don't mind him Dick," she said quickly. "He's just in a bad mood because I beat him in training yesterday." It wasn't a complete lie; she really had given Damian a run for his money the day before. _Great,_ she thought. _Now I've got to make sure that Damian keeps his big mouth shut while we're here._

Dick, Tim, and Jason each gave their younger siblings suspicious glances. They were obviously keeping something to themselves that they didn't want anyone to know. The three boys figured that they would find out eventually; Celeste was a really bad liar and Damian looked just about ready to spill the beans to anyone who pressed him for too long.

Raven suddenly appeared out of the manor and gave Celeste a small smile. "Hey Shorty," she greeted, her voice uncharacteristically affectionate. She had taken quite a liking to her husband's sister in the last two years. Her smiling face then turned to that of concern. She could feel a wide rage of emotions coming from Celeste; sadness, stress, fear, hatred just to name a few. "Are you okay?"

Celeste gave the older girl a fake smile that could never hope to reach her eyes. "Of course I am," she lied. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Raven knew there was something seriously wrong bothering her. _If you want to talk about anything, I'm here,_ she assured the girl in a telepathic message.

 _Thanks Raven,_ she said back. _But I'm fine._

OoOoOo

Celeste sat next to Raven, both girls with their legs crossed and hovering in a few inches above the ground. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," they chanted in unison. Celeste found that meditation helped to relieve stress, especially now. She could see why Raven did it so often even though she had a firm grip on her emotions. As for the hovering, Celeste could only float a few inches mostly because (though she'll never admit it) she had a slight fear of heights.

Raven opened an eye. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" she demanded.

Celeste didn't bother to open hers. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Just stressed out because of Ares." She quickly changed the subject. "When were _you_ going to tell me that you're pregnant?"

Raven's other eyes snapped open as both of them widened. "I-I'm pregnant?" she repeated.

Celeste opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know?" she asked.

"No!" Raven exclaimed. "How did you?"

Celeste shrugged. "You give off a sort of glow," she answered before shutting her eyes again and going back to her meditation. Raven stared at her for a while then chuckled and proceeded to do the same.

OoOoOo

"Alright Celeste, cut the shit," snapped Jason as he dodged a punch. The two had decided to train a bit, seeing as no one besides them, Damian, and Tim (who were watching on the side) were home at the moment. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He sent a kick her way.

Celeste rolled her eyes and moved her head out of the way, narrowly missing the kick. "I told you, nothing's wrong," she lied. She dodged another punch. "Besides, you should be more worried about yourself right now."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Okay _Bruce_ ," he mocked. Celeste was momentarily distracted by the name which gave Jason an opening. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over, making her land back first on the mat.

Of course, Tim overreacted. "Celeste!" he shouted in worry, running over to her. He glared at Jason viciously. "Jason, you could have broken her spine! Or her arm! Or-!"

"Tim," Celeste interrupted gently, sitting up. "I'm fine. It didn't even hurt."

"Let me check your back," insisted Tim. Before Celeste could protest, Tim lifted up her shirt. He gasped at the many bruises, welts, and marks along her back. "Oh my god..."

Jason also saw. "Holy shit!" he hissed. "Celeste, how the hell did you get those!?"

Celeste quickly pulled her shirt down. "I'm a Titan," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I'm going to get hurt."

Tim angrily pointed at Damian. "Hell Spawn doesn't have any bruises," he retorted. "These are like Joker level bruises! Who did this to you!?"

Celeste lowered her head, a red hue crossing her cheeks. "Slade," she admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. "Don't tell Father or Dick! Please!"

"Celeste, we have to..." said Tim.

Celeste turned to Jason. "Jason please!"

Jason stare into his sister's pleading blue eyes. "I can't say no to that face," he conceded.

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Tim.

Jason ignored him. "We'll keep it under wraps," he promised. "For now. But we have to tell them eventually."

Celeste nodded in understanding. "Okay," she agreed. She then pulled both of her brothers into a hug. "Thanks you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me."

OoOoOo

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Also, be sure to check out my poll! See you guys next update!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm so happy, I actually passed my algebra quiz (70% baby!). Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste dodged another punch. She attempted to side kick her opponent, only to have him jump out of the way. Dick threw a few more punched at her. "So, are you going to tell me what's up with you?" he asked, ducking out of the way of another kick in the process. It was about for in the morning and the two were the only ones up (besides Alfred) so they decided to train a little.

Celeste grunted in annoyance; those were almost the exact same words Raven had said to her. "Nothing," she answered curtly, flipping out of the way of her brother's next attack. "I appreciate all of your concern for me, but I'm fine, okay?" She felt like that was all she had been saying for the last two months.

Dick didn't buy one word of it. "Yeah right," he said disbelievingly. "And I'm a fluffy pink unicorn with yellow stars. Now spill."

Celeste evaded his oncoming attacks and began to go on the offensive. "Look, leading a team is stressful," she half-lied. "You of all people should know that." She saw her opening and went for it, kicking her brother to the ground. Celeste liked training, it was a huge stress reliever for her. "Besides, I'm _supposed_ to be stressed; I'm the daughter of Batman."

Dick looked at the girl and chuckled, rubbing the now sore spot where she had kicked him. "You certainly are," he commented with a grin.

OoOoOo

"So, how much longer are you staying?" asked Tim. He and Celeste were alone in the library. This event would happen frequently as both of them loved reading with a passion.

Celeste shrugged, not even bothering to move her eyes from her current read: _The Unfamiliar Familiar._ "I think I'm heading over to my mom's tonight or tomorrow morning," she answered. Two years ago, she would have referred to that place as "my house." But so much has changed since then, she hasn't stepped foot in that house since her father had brought her to Gotham. She peered at her brother from over the top of her book and gave him a hard stare. "You _did_ remember to delete that footage from the Batcave security cam, right?"

"Of course I did, sis," replied Tim. "What I don't understand is why you won't tell your mother, Bruce, or Dick what's going on."

Celeste sighed. "It's...complicated," she stated, marking her page and closing her book completely. The sixteen year old looked Tim in the eye. "So much has happened in these last two years. I just _appeared_ in my father's life, and he into mine. Mom just woke up from a two year coma. Not to mention Ares is after me and her. And let's not forget my still-developing meta abilities. Plus, Dick has a _baby_ on the way. It just makes things like Sl- _You-Know-Who_ seem so insignificant compared to everything else. I don't want to bother them." She cursed herself for that slip-up; knowing her father, there were at least five security cameras in the room.

Tim sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Celeste, _You-Know-Who_ is a big deal," he told her, going along with the codename. "You know Bruce will want to hear about what he's been doing to you."

Celeste smiled. "I know," she said, her voice laced with raw emotion.

OoOoOo

"Father, you don't have to drive me," said Celeste as she slid into the backseat of his Mercedes. "I can just take a bus or something."

"Absolutely not," Bruce's deep voice insisted. "It's a long ride from Gotham to your house and who knows what kind of lunatics are on those buses."

Celeste rolled her eyes, but smiled brightly nonetheless. "Thanks."

The majority of the ride was silent. Neither Celeste nor Bruce were ones for social conversation, something that the former seemed to have inherited from the latter. It remind them both of the first time they had properly met. Surprisingly, Bruce was the one to break the silence. "How's leading the Titans?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Celeste subtly tensed (why, she wasn't sure), but relaxed almost immediately. "It's good," she answered. "Damian, Rex, and Lora fight a lot, but we work well together. They actually listen to me." She grinned. "How ironic; aren't I the youngest on the entire team?"

Bruce chuckled. "I believe you are," he agreed. "Nice work keeping those three in line."

Celeste beamed; her father didn't tend to give out compliments loosely. "I try," she joked.

OoOoOo

Bruce pulled up in front of the familiar basic white house. "Do you want me to walk you to the door?" he asked.

Celeste stared at the structure, a wide range of emotions building up inside of her. "N-No," she stuttered. "I can go by myself. Thank you Father." She got out of the Mercedes, pulling her suitcase out with her. She walked up to the door and knocked.

Her mother was the one who answered the door. "Celeste!" she exclaimed, embracing her daughter.

Celeste hugged her back. "Hi Mom," she greeted. She waved goodbye to her father one last time before walking into the house. A smell hit her nose, a scent she hadn't inhaled in a long time, as she looked around her childhood home. "It feels good to be back."

Diana smiled. "I'd imagine so," she said. "You haven't been here in quite some time."

Celeste walked up the stairs towards her old room and opened the door. Nothing had changed. It was still the room of a thirteen year old girl obsessed with _Harry Potter_ and the color purple. "It's like I never left," she commented. She plopped down on the full sized bed and sighed. "Home sweet home." He eyelids grew heavy as she allowed sleep to overtake her.

OoOoOo

 **How was it? Good? Bad?**


	27. Chapter 26

**Woohoo! I'm so happy! SNOW DAY!**

OoOoOo

Celeste subtly glared at Rex from across the dinner table, as if daring him to open his mouth. She could tell her friend wanted to tell their moms what she had been through and would be damned if she let him. Neither her mother nor godmother needed added stress to their lives; they're founding members of the Justice League who had to deal with the upcoming danger that was Ares. She wasn't going to be anymore of a burden than she already was.

Rex gulped, doing his best to avoid Celeste's piercing eyes. He tried to focus on what his aunt and mother were saying, but found it incredibly hard with the words he so desperately wanted to say stuck in his throat. He wanted to tell them everything; about Slade, Rose, all of it. But if he did that, he'd be breaking Celeste's trust. Then again, she was acting like she didn't trust him more and more everyday and that scared him. She had changed so rapidly in the past two years that he could barely see any trace of his childhood friend. And that scared the hell out of him.

What terrified him more was that Celeste has started acting less like Diana and much more like Bruce.

"Rex, did you hear me?"

Rex jumped a little and looked up into his mother's vibrant green eyes. "Sorry Mom," he apologized. "What were you saying?"

"I was asking how you two are doing in Jump City," answered Shayera. "You okay? You seem off."

"I'm cool, Mom," said Rex. _But I'm not the one you should be asking,_ he added in his head, glancing at the girl in front of him. Shayera nodded and began to talk with Diana again.

Celeste mentally sighed in relief, going back to eating her Greek-style lasagna. If she was being completely honest with herself, she wasn't all that hungry. How could she be? With both Slade and Rose haunting her dreams, it completely took away her appetite. Just thinking about either one of their names made her relive what they had both done to her. What nobody else knew was of the times she had faced Slade on her own.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Wonder Bat was in way over, she knew that. She had lied to her team, telling them that she had been meeting up with a friend. If they knew what she was actually doing, there was no doubt in her mind that they would try to stop her. She could probably take Warhawk, but Robin and Supergirl could have served as a potential problem. While those three had been out, the Titan's computer had indicated that someone had broken into the sewer system. She knew it was a trap, the circumstances were perfect for Slade to get her alone._

 _But Wonder Bat had been waiting for a chance to face Slade again. One on one. This time, she would do everything in her power to bring him to justice. Without a second thought, she wrote the others a quick note, made her way down to the garage, mounted her motorcycle, and sped away to the sewer system. **I'll get you this time, Slade,** she vowed._

 _OoOoOo_

 _Wonder Bat entered the sewer with her guard up, she would not give Slade the satisfaction of ambushing her. "Come out Slade!" she demanded. "I know you're here! Stop being a coward and face me!"_

 _"Well, well, well," Slade's silky voice cut through the air as he revealed himself. "someone's eager to lose. Where's the rest of the team? Decided to leave the other misfits at home, have you?"_

 _Wonder Bat angrily clenched her fists. "Don't call them that!" she snapped, growing more defensive of her friends rather than herself. "They're not misfits! And neither. Am. I!_ _" She drew a bataraang, ready to strike her opponent at any given time._

 _"Oh, but you are," corrected Slade. "The **assassin** son of Batman. The **half** Kryptonian daughter of Superman." He chuckled menacingly. "And let's not forget the **half** Thanagarian son of Hawkgirl and Green Lantern. Wasn't he conceived during a one night stand?" He paused, taking satisfaction in angering the girl even further. "And then there's you. The mistake. I doubt neither the detached Dark Knight or the proud Amazon Princess planned on having a baby with each other. Therefore, the four of you are nothing more than a miserable band of misfits who are lucky they have each other because they'll never fit in anywhere else."_

 _Wonder Bat couldn't take anymore as she pelted Slade with bataraang after bataraang. She was going off of pure rage as she flung each one. Slade calmly dodged every single one, infuriating the masked vigilante to no end. Slade apparently was done fooling around as he began to walk towards her, still evading her small weapons. When he was close enough, he gripped her small wrists in his large hands, making it so that she couldn't attack anymore. He picked her up by her wrists and threw her to the side._

 _Wonder Bat was about to get back up when he kicked her down again. She wasn't sure how long he torture her; it felt like an eternity, yet it could have been easily been a measly twenty minutes. But he wanted her pain to last. He damaged almost every inch of her skin, save for her face. He used his swords to cut along her skin and beat her in the places that the went untouched by the blades._

 _When he was done, Slade grabbed her face. "I think we're done here," he mocked, then pulled out his sword again. "Oh wait..." He brought the blade to her face, leaving a small, barely visible cut. "Until next time, Wonder Bat." In a cloud of smoke, he was gone._

 _Wonder Bat was panting five minutes after he left. She could feel some of her weaker wounds healing themselves. With the little strength she had left, she dragged herself out of the sewer system an onto her motorcycle. She rode away, fighting to keep her self from slipping into unconsciousness._

 _OoOoOo_

 _When she arrived at the tower the first thing Celeste did was take a shower. The warm water stung her wounds, but she didn't seem to care. At least they were getting clean, so she had less of a risk of infection. As she got out, Celeste began to silently treat her injuries. When she finished, she looked into the mirror. Her cerulean blue eyes that used to have such a cheerful spark in them were unrecognizable. They were almost a dull navy blue now. They looked like they belonged to a dead person walking amongst the living._

 _Celeste looked at herself in a mix of disgust, sadness, and shock. "What have I become?"_

OoOoOo

Celeste never told anyone about her solo encounter with Slade. She didn't want to worry anyone with her problems. She was a big girl who didn't need her parents to hold her hand anymore. But what Celeste didn't know was that everyone could see what she was doing to herself. She was destroying herself, slowly but surely. If she didn't get help soon, there would be no need to worry about Ares getting his hands on her.

There would nothing left to capture.


	28. Chapter 27

**Well, I just broke up with my boyfriend. Yeah, he was getting really annoying. I honestly don't care, I'm just glad it's over. On the upside: I passed my math test (81% baby!) and now I'm passing algebra! Anyway, I'm sure you don't are about my boring life, so ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

The Titans showed up at their tower the day after the end of winter break. Wonder Bat and Warhawk were the first to arrive at the T-shaped building, followed by Robin, and lastly Supergirl. "Lora, how was your break?" Wonder Bat asked politely. Her female friend was the only one she hadn't seen during the last two weeks and she was genuinely interested in how it was spent.

Supergirl shrugged. "It was ok," she answered. "Mom and Dad were off from work and we went to visit my grandparents for some of it. The highlight of my break was Ma's cooking. So, what did you three do?"

"Well, I spent the first half at my father's house with Damian and the rest of my brothers," said Wonder Bat. "and the second part I spent with my mom, Aunt Shayera, Aunt Donna, and Rex." Both teenage boys nodded as she said this. Supergirl looked like she wanted to say something, but Wonder Bat gave a sudden sneeze, sending a burst of fire across the room from her hand.

Supergirl's eyes went wide. Wonder Bat, Robin, and Warhawk's eyes did too, but were hidden by their masks. The fire was still going, so Wonder Bat did her best to call it back. Luckily, it worked. It was silent for a moment as the four teenagers tried to work out what had just happened. Suddenly, the quarter goddess turned on her heel and abruptly left the living room, leaving her friends shocked and confused.

OoOoOo

Celeste's mask laid across from her on her bed. The girl was stared into space as she thought about what just happened. _Was that...? No. It couldn't be. I shouldn't have that kind of power. **Mom** doesn't even have it! Or does she? Ugh! My life is just full of surprises!_ Though she didn't want to bother her, Celeste decided to call her mother to see what was going on. She needed to learn to control this so it _never_ happened again. Especially in front of her father.

 _Hello?  
_ Hi Mom...  
 _Celeste! What's up, my Sun and stars?  
_ Well, something weird just happened...  
 _Weird how?  
_ I sneezed a few minutes ago and fire came out of my hand.  
 _Fire?  
_ Uh-huh. And when it came back to my hand, it left everything completely unscathed. Nothing was burnt.  
 _Hmm...  
_ Mom...is this Hellfire?  
 _I believe so. You **did** just turn sixteen. I think that happened to me at that age as well.  
_ You believe so? But you denied Hades was your father two years ago.  
 _Sweetheart, I'm over five thousand years old. My memories of my child and teenage life are...vague to say the least.  
_ Ok then. How do I control it?  
 _Well, my bracelets block mine for the most part. My emotions have to be really strong for it to show. I suggest you have Supergirl help you.  
_ Supergirl?  
 _She's the only one you won't accidentally burn. And she has experience in controlling her powers.  
_ Ok Mom. If you really think that's best.  
 _I do.  
_ Bye Mom.  
 _Goodbye Celeste._

Celeste sighed as she hung up the phone. She really hated to ask her teammate to do this for her, but she had no other choice. Uncontrolled powers were a dangerous thing. She could end up hurting the people she was fighting to protect. Worse, she could end up accidentally _killing_ someone. Neither of her parents would ever forgive her for that.

OoOoOo

Of course Lora heard the whole conversation. She totally wasn't putting her ear to Celeste's door like a creep or anything. No way. She had just been walking by when she had _overheard_ the conversation between her friend and godmother. She calmly walked away before anyone caught her (you never know with two kids of Batman in the tower). As soon as she walked inside her room, she jumped for joy. She would be able to train Celeste. Just one-on-one. Alone. It was a dream come true for her.

Now, the only thing that would get in her way was Rex. That arrogant jerk was her "competition" so to speak. They both harbored strong for the beautiful girl. But that was Celeste's decision. Lora (and she was positive that Rex felt the same way) would never force Celeste to do something she didn't want to. They both cared for her too much. Not to mention, Batman, Robin, Red Robin, Red Hood, Nightwing, Wonder Woman, Troia, _and_ Hawkgirl (it wouldn't matter if it was her own son) would kick their asses into next week.

OoOoOo

Lora pretended not to know why Celeste wanted to talk to her. She stayed silent as Celeste explained herself nervously. When she finished, Lora responded with a small smile and, "Of course. What are friends for?" Celeste beamed and pulled Lora into a hug. It sent chills up Lora's spine, just as it had last week as she embraced the girl back. She had a feeling that these next few weeks were going to be amazing.

Hopefully, she wouldn't do anything to screw this up for herself.

OoOoOo

 **Yeah I know. This was crappy and short and I'm sorry. This was meant to be a filler chapter and I personally hate those myself. So, I apologize.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey people! Well, my parents are out for their anniversary, so my parents left me with my sister! So, I thought I'd post a new chapter while they're out. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

"So, we know that your mom's powers come and go with her emotions and are held back by their bracelets, right?" said Lora. She and Celeste sat on their knees across each other in the training room. "Raven's powers are the same and she meditates to keep them in check. I have to concentrate really hard to even activate my laser eyes and ice breath. So, were you feeling any sort of way when you sneezed?" She had her short black hair in a low ponytail while wearing a blue sports bra and black yoga pants.

Celeste thought back to yesterday. "Actually, no," she answered honestly. That was actually one of the only times she hadn't been thinking about Slade or Rose. She hadn't been stressed or bothered at all that day. "I just...sneezed. That's it." She herself was wearing a similar purple sports bra and black yoga pants with her raven black hair in a braid cascading down her back.

Lora tapped her chin in thought. "Ok then, try creating some right now," she insisted.

Celeste gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure?" she asked, her voice laced with uncertainty. "What if I burn the place down? Or, you know, _hurt_ you?"

Lora grinned. "I'm indestructible, remember?" she teased playfully. "And if your hellfire gets out of hand and you can't call it back, I'll put it out, okay? I promise."

Celeste took a deep breath. "Ok," she agreed. Tentatively, she put a hand forward, closing her eyes in concentration. A small flame appeared in her palm. Slowly, it began to grow. She opened her eyes. "Should I stop?"

Lora nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Try holding it there."

Celeste nodded and did as she was told. Sure enough, the flame stopped increasing. "Lora?"

"Yes?"

"D-Do you ever worry that you'll lose control?" inquired Celeste. "That one day you'll lose control of your powers and end up hurting someone?"

Lora stared at the girl for a while, then sighed. "A lot of times," she confessed. "My dad and I are constantly ridiculed for our power. People are afraid of us. That one day we'll mess up and blow up the planet or something. And then there are times when I feel so much raw emotion that I feel like blowing someone's head off or hurtling them into the sun."

"Like when?" Celeste pressed, then caught herself. She really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Lora chuckled. "No, it's okay," she assured. "The last time I felt like that was when Ravager kidnapped you."

Celeste winced slightly at the mention of Rose. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," confirmed Lora with a small smile. "Your one of my best friends...you mean a lot to me. The fact that she had hurt you like that made me angry. Really angry. I'll be honest, I wanted to hurt her really bad. I'm not sure how far I would have gone if Damian and Rex hadn't been there."

"What if that happens to me?" asked Celeste. "What if I lose control? What if I end up hurting someone?"

Lora grabbed Celeste's shoulders, forcing the girl to look at her. "You won't," she promised. "Celeste, your a very well-controlled person. You can keep your emotions in check way better than me. Trust me, you got this."

Celeste beamed brilliantly. "Thanks Lora!" she exclaimed. "That means a lot."

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat went over the report again, making sure she didn't miss anything. Yes, she was studying Slade again. She didn't do it as often, but she still made an effort to revisit his files at least once a week. Slade pushed her buttons. He got under her skin like no other. He was the only villain that had puzzled her time and time again.

"Studying Slade again I see."

Wonder Bat didn't even need to turn to see who it was. "Hello Father," she greeted. She'd recognize that deep, brooding voice anywhere. "Must you always come in the middle of the night? It's a bit creepy."

Batman crossed his arms. "I heard about your new... _powers_ ," he informed his daughter.

Wonder Bat froze for a split second before resuming what she was doing. "Yes, like Mom I have an influence over hellfire," she said vaguely.

"Can you control it?" Batman asked bluntly.

"I'm learning," answered Wonder Bat. "Don't worry, I won't step foot in your city unless I have a total handle on it."

Batman's face softened. "That's not what I meant," he insisted almost gently. "You're always welcome at the manor. I'm just concerned about your ability to withstand these flames."

Wonder Bat smiled; she knew what he was trying to say. "Don't worry, Father," she said comfortingly. "I'm 95% positive that hellfire has no affect on me."

Batman placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Promise me you'll careful," he demanded.

"I promise."

OoOoOo

"Has training with Lora been helpful?" Diana asked her daughter. They were currently at her childhood home. Celeste had decided that she wanted to visit with her mother for a short while. Diana had been delighted when her daughter had called her asking if she could come over.

Celeste nodded. "Yeah, she's more helpful than I thought she would be," she admitted. "I think I can control it pretty well."

Diana smiled. "That's good," she praised. "I wish that I could give you a pair of bracelets like Donna and I."

"Aunt Donna can control hellfire like us?"

Diana tapped her chin. "I'm not entirely sure," she confessed. "Donna was actually made from clay, that much I know. I think that Mother modeled her as Hades daughter as well. The original mold of their child intended to be me may actually be Donna now that I think about it. Mother could have sculpted her later, after I was born. She seems to have all of my other abilities, so the ability to control hellfire may not be so left field."

Celeste hummed in agreement. "Mom, are you scared?" she asked.

"About what?"

"Ares," answered Celeste. "You've been so calm since you woke up. I mean, he put you in a coma and it didn't even faze you. You're not afraid of anything."

"I was very afraid that day," admitted Diana.

Celeste gave a look of surprise. "You were?"

"Yes. I was afraid that after he was done with me, he'd go after you. You mean so much to me. I love you."

Celeste smiled. "I love you too, Mom."


	30. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! I saw that there were no reviews for the last chapter and that made me sad. :( So, new rule: for me to post a new chapter, I need at least three reviews, ok? I don't care if it's praise or criticism. I hope you all understand. So, without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste closed her eyes in concentration; there was something off about today. Really off. She couldn't stop the nagging thought at the back of her head no matter how hard she tried. Something was going to happen today. Something bad. _Could it be...?_ she asked herself. _No. Not for another two months or so. My head's just messing with me._

If only she had listened to that gut instinct.

OoOoOo

 **Martian Manhunter to Wonder Woman.**

Diana spoke into her com link, _What's up, J'onn? Do you need me on a mission?_

 **Turn on the news.**

Diana did as she was told and turned on her TV. It told stories of what appeared to be a being covered head to toe in armor raging destruction on civilization. "No..." she whispered to herself in denial. "No, no, no! He can't be here! Not yet! We're not ready!" She clutched her hair. "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't-"

 **Diana?**

Diana panted into the communication device. "Call a Founders' meeting, J'onn," she commanded the green alien. " _Now._ "

OoOoOo

All four of the Titans collapsed in exhaustion. They had just finished a battle with Control Freak that had lasted about three hours. Supergirl sighed. "Jeez, you would think a middle-aged loser with no life would have just given up by now," she complained.

"Lora!" scolded Wonder Bat. "That wasn't nice."

"Neither is his face," Supergirl retorted. "Your point?" Warhawk and Robin both snickered at her comment.

Wonder Bat rolled her eyes. _I work with children,_ she thought.

Suddenly, two people arrived at the tower via the teleporters. The four teenagers expected it to be one of their parents, but were thoroughly shocked when Raven and Nightwing appeared in front of them. Wonder Bat raised an eyebrow. "Raven?" she questioned. "Dick? What are you two doing here?"

The more-than-usually grim look on Raven's face made it apparent something was wrong. "Ares is here," she stated bluntly, not knowing any other way to say it. "You four have to some back to the manor with us."

Wonder Bat's face visibly paled. "H-He's h-here?" she stuttered. "Already?"

Nightwing nodded. "Yes," he confirmed. "Bruce and Diana want you safe at the Manor."

Suddenly, Wonder Bat's whole facial expression changed from fear to determination. "Now way!" she objected loudly. "They are _not_ keeping me out of this!"

Nightwing sighed; his sister had the combined amount of stubbornness of _both_ of her parents, possibly the two most stubborn people on Earth. "This is _not_ up for negotiation," he said firmly. "Bruce and Diana were very clear. They want you somewhere we can all protect you."

His sister gave him the Bat-glare (which she had mastered in less than two years living around Bruce). "What about Rane?" she demanded. Rane Grayson was Dick and Raven's month old daughter and Celeste's first niece. "With me around, you'll be putting her in danger!"

"Nice try," said Raven dryly. "Starfire is watching over her somewhere far away where Ares's destruction can't harm her. Sorry kid, you're not getting out of this."

Wonder Bat growled. "I don't _need_ to be protected!" she insisted. "What I _need_ is to be helping my parents take Ares down! He won't stop until he has both my mother and I!"

Supergirl, Robin, and Warhawk watched the exchange. All three of them knew that Wonder Bat was the most stubborn person ever. They also knew that she needed to be protected. With a heavy heart, Supergirl flew over to the vigilante.

Wonder Bat noticed this. "Lora, don't you dare," she warned.

Supergirl shrugged. "Okay."

Suddenly, the world began to fade to black for Wonder Bat. She forced her head up, only to meet Rex's green eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "but there's no time for you to be stubborn." She glared harshly at him before she blacked out completely.

OoOoOo

Celeste woke up to see Alfred looking over her. Her memories came back at her full force. "Hi Alfred," she greeted politely. Although she was livid with Dick, Raven, and her team, it was rude not to greet someone properly.

The old butler smiled at her. "Hello Miss Celeste," he greeted back. "I'm glad somebody remembered her manners."

Celeste chuckled. "I figured you would never forgive me if I demonstrated bad manners like the boys," she joked. Her face soon fell. "Alfred, what if they get hurt? I just got them both back, I can't lose them again. I worry about Father especially. He's amazing, don't get me wrong, but _Mom_ didn't even stand a chance against Ares last time." Tears began to come to her eyes as she buried her face in her knees. "I-I don't want anyone risking their lives for me."

Alfred looked at the crying girl, then sighed. The last time he had dealt with a crying child was when Bruce had lost his parents. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Celeste, both of your parents love you profoundly," he told her. "They would give you the moon if they could. They want nothing more than your safety and happiness."

"But Alfred," Celeste protested. "I want to fight. It's in my blood. As is my will to protect the innocent. All those people will lose their lives because Ares wants _me_. Alfred, I _need_ to fight him." Alfred said nothing as he exited the room, knowing he wasn't the right person to explain this.

Tim entered the room an sat in the chair next to the bed. His sister didn't even look at him. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi."

"Are you mad?" asked Tim.

"Yeah."

"At who?" Tim inquired.

"Nobody," Celeste answered. "I'm just mad."

Tim sighed and kissed her cheek. "No one is doubting your skill," he promised. "Hell, you've kicked _my_ ass more than once. We just don't want to see you hurt." He ruffled her hair playfully. "You're the _baby_. We have to look out for you."

Celeste's cheeks turned red. "I'm _not_ the baby anymore," she insisted. "You guys have Rane now."

Jason appeared in the doorway. "She's our _niece_ ," he reasoned. "You're our baby _sister_. There's a difference."

Celeste pouted, fighting to keep the smile off her face. Her brothers always knew how to make her feel better. "I'm sixteen," she grumbled playfully. "I'm not a baby."

Jason kissed her other cheek. "I know you hate being left out of a fight," he sympathized, also ruffling her hair. "You feel like you deserve to be on the front line. I get it. But like Drake said, we don't doubt your abilities, we just don't want you hurt."

Celeste sighed. "Fine," she gave in. "I'll stay here like a good little girl and wait until 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' come home."

Jason grinned. "Good," he said. "Now, let's head downstairs. I think Alfred's making cookies." Before either men could blink, their sister shot downstairs like a rocket. They both chuckled before following her.


	31. Chapter 30

**Okay... so I lied in the last chapter. I will update if I'm bored, regardless of the number of reviews. Plus, I'm really excited for what's to come.**

OoOoOo

Despite Tim and Jason consoling her earlier, Celeste was still pissed off at Dick, Raven, and her team (not so much Damian since he didn't do anything, but he didn't stop them either). She displayed this anger by ignoring them completely. Unfortunately, considering the group of people they were, this was exceptionally hard (well, Raven didn't really care, so she was the easiest). Especially when you had people like Dick and Lora in your life. The acrobat and half-Kryptonian were the hardest people in the world to ignore.

Celeste's right eye twitched as Lora poked her cheek for the tenth time in five minutes. "Celeste," she practically sang. "You can't ignore me forever." Another poke. Then another.

 _Wanna bet?_ challenged Celeste in her head as she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. She was a stubborn one, that was for sure. Suddenly, muscular arms were wrapped around her. _Oh great. The other one._

Dick embraced her tightly. "I see you're still not talking to me," he observed. "That's okay. You're going to give in eventually because your my baby sister and you love me too much." He then planted a big, wet kiss on her right cheek, must to her dismay. Once he let go of her, Celeste wiped her cheek, cleansing it of her brother's germs.

"Guys, you might want to come in here and see this," Tim's voice called from the living room. Everyone quickly piled into the room in front of the TV, eyes glued to the screen at the reporter delivered the new.

 _This is not looking good folks. The Justice League is facing what seems to be an all-powerful entity calling himself War. This may even be the same being whom Wonder Woman fought just two and a half years ago. As you can see from these clips, the League is not faring well. Even Superman is being overpowered by this deadly foe. Will this finally be the end for the Justice League and humanity?_

Celeste grabbed the remote and turned off the broadcast, not wanting to hear anymore. Nobody seemed to notice as they were all lost in their own thoughts. She quickly walked out of her room and towards the Batcave. Lora, being the only one to see her leave, quickly followed her. Once the two ere alone, Celeste turned to the taller girl. "Stop following me," she demanded.

"What are you doing?" Lora inquired.

Celeste glared at her. "What does it look like?" She pulled out a spare Wonder Bat suit.

Lora's violet eyes widened. "You can't be thinking of getting into that fight! The League's getting creamed. That's a suicide mission!"

"I will win."

"I'm not letting you risk your life!" insisted Lora.

Celeste clenched her fist. "Yeah, well, I'm not asking for your permission," she retorted. "I spent thirteen years of my life wishing that I had known my father. Now the only reason I _do_ know him is because I was kidnapped and taken to hell. Oh, and my mother was put into a coma for two years, which ripped me away from my simple life and into my father's world. I just got my mother back and I am _not_ losing either of them again. Not to mention, I can't ask my aunt or the rest of the League to risk their lives for me."

Tears threatened to fall from Lora's eyes. "Celeste, please don't go," she begged. "I-I can't lose you. Please just stay here. For me."

Celeste felt a stab of guilt at her friend's expression, but did not back down. "I won't," she said defiantly.

Lora sighed. "Alright then, I'm in," she insisted. "Let's do it."

Celeste blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

Lora grinned. "If you're going, I'm going with you," she said.

Celeste arched an eyebrow. "I'm not going to be able to convince you to stay here, am I?" she asked.

"Nope!" the older girl exclaimed. Lora's grin soon turned into a smirk. "Oh, and Celeste?"

"Hmm?"

"You're talking to me again."

Celeste's right eye began to twitch again. "Goddammit."

OoOoOo

Raven was worried, although her face didn't show it. She knew that with the amount of power Celeste and Diana held, Ares would be unstoppable if he ever got his hands on them. Although she wanted Celeste safe, she knew that the young girl needed to fight. She was part Amazon; it was in her blood. By denying her this, they were practically denying her birthright. Her empathetic powers could sense the determination both girls had and that could only mean one thing. She knew Dick would be angry with her not warning the rest of them what the girls were going to do, but she knew that Celeste had to. And Lora would always be right by her side.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Raven volunteered. As she opened it, she gasped. A bloody Hawkgirl, Flash, Green Lantern, and Martian Mnhunter were standing in the doorway, all three look exhausted. She quickly ushered them in the house.

"What happened?" asked Dick. "Where's the Trinity?"

"Captured," wheezed Hawkgirl. "Ares said he'll let Batman and Superman go in exchange for Celeste."

"We must go and rescue them," insisted Damian. "but there is no way in hell we're handing over Celeste." The others nodded in agreement.

"Wait a second," said Rex. "Where _is_ Celeste?"

OoOoOo

Celeste vigilantly typed away on the Batcomputer. "Okay, lockdown in three, two, one," she spoke.

"You sure Tim wont be able to hack it?" asked Lora. Both girls had their suits on.

"Of course he will," answered Celeste s if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He's Tim. But it'll take him about ten minutes, maybe eight depending on the mood he's in today. You heard Aunt Shayera yourself, he has the Trinity. We have to do this now." She stood up and held a hand towards the slightly older girl. "Ready?"

Lora took it. "Ready," she confirmed as she lifted them both into the air. She knew Celeste could fly if she wanted to, but she was too afraid of heights to try. They followed the tunnel that the Batmobile usually drove through and came out on the outskirts of Gotham, flying into the air.

 _Please be safe,_ Celeste prayed in her head. _Athena, Artemis, Hera, whoever's listening, please let the Trinity make it out safely._

OoOoOo

"Can't you go any faster?" complained Jason. Although he didn't show it, he was afraid of what Celeste might do. Most of the time, she was like Bruce. She analyzed a situation and figured out the best way to go about it, so he almost never had to worry about her. But there were times where her emotions took over and she did something extremely reckless.

"I'm trying," said Tim through gritted teeth. "But these lockdown codes are really good." He was cursing himself; he was the one who taught her how to hack and code. This was _his_ fault.

Dick groaned. "This is what happens when you teach her almost everything you know," he accused. "This is the last time I leave you alone with her for a day, Tim." He was more than a little worried. Celeste was his baby sister. He didn't even want her to lead a team in Jump where he couldn't look out for her. Especially since Slade could be roaming about...

"Shut up," commanded Tim, desperately trying to hide his guilt. "Both of you. I'm trying to concentrate."

"Faster Drake," ordered Damian. "We all know what Celeste is going to do. We must stop her." He never thought that their would be a day that he would care about someone as much as he did his sister. The thought of her facing the God of War was almost too much to bare.

Suddenly, the entryway to the Batcave beeped and the bookcase opened. The Batboys, Alfred, Rex, and Raven, made their way into it, hoping to stop the young girls from risking their lives. But as they entered the cave, they saw they were too late. There was no trace of either female hero. They were both gone.

Raven sighed, fighting to keep her emotions in check. _Be safe you two,_ she pleaded. _Watch each other's backs._


	32. Chapter 31

**Hey peoples! I'm back with another chapter! I get that not many people like the fusion idea, so I changed the last one for you all! You're welcome. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Supergirl kept her arm securely around Wonder Bat's waist as they soared through the air. They knew from the news that the battle against Ares was taking place in a clearing close to Keystone City. Luckily, Supergirl knew exactly how to get there by air thanks to her father taking her there as a child to visit Flash. "Am I going too fast for you?" she asked in concern. "I can slow down if you want."

Wonder Bat shook her head. "No," she insisted. "I'm fine." Even though she wanted to scream her head off, she trusted her friend. Lora wouldn't let her fall. The trip was awkwardly silent. Neither girl knew what to say. If Ares could take down the League and capture the Trinity, then he could no doubt kill both Wonder Bat and Supergirl easily without even breaking a sweat. But they had to try. Ares could not be allowed to win.

Supergirl finally touched down at the edge of Keystone. Wonder Bat was relieved to finally be on solid ground. "Where do you think they are?" asked the vigilante.

Supergirl shrugged. "Not sure," she answered.

Suddenly, the ground opened up beneath them, swallowing them whole. The two began to freefall, but they did not scream. Both has suspected that Ares would set a trap. Plus, Supergirl could fly and Wonder Bat could make herself hover just enough so that she could land safely on the ground, completely unharmed. Soon enough, their feet touched the ground.

"Ares, come out and face us," demanded Wonder Bat.

A chilling voice responded. "You dare challenge me, Princess?" Ares's voice seemed to come from everywhere. "You and your friend are nothing but ants to me. If you're parents lost to me, what chance do you have of winning?"

"Do not underestimate us," warned Supergirl.

"I am just merely stating a fact," Ares retorted. "I am War. As the Justice League has just learned, fighting me only makes me stronger. The Earth's three most powerful champions are nothing but three more bugs for me to squash. You can not beat me."

"The let Supergirl, Batman, and Superman leave," bargained Wonder Bat. "They're mortals. They are of no use to you."

Supergirl glared at her. "No," she said simply. "I'm not leaving you and your mother to deal with this guy on your own."

"Silence!" boomed Ares. "You and your fathers already made the mistake of challenging me. I can not let that go unpunished."

Suddenly, the girls began to feel invisible daggers pierce their skin. The hits came from all sides, barely missing their chests. Wonder Bat attempted to use her bracelets while Supergirl tried to listen for the blades to no avail. They came too fast and were almost silent, making it difficult for Wonder Bat to block and for Supergirl to dodge.

Wonder Bat began to grow frustrated as she felt the anger, fear, and concern beginning to build up inside her. _No!_ she commanded herself. _Don't lose control! Don't do it! Not now! For the love of Hera not now!_ Her efforts were in vain as she finally lost control. An insanely strong wave of red energy emitted from her body, causing all the daggers to become visible and clatter to the ground. Wonder Bat collapsed from exhaustion.

Despite her injuries, Supergirl ran over to her. "Wonder Bat!" she exclaimed, kneeling next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," wheezed Wonder Bat. "J-Just give me a minute."

"I'm afraid you don't have one," taunted Ares as the two were suddenly violently forced apart. The girls struggled an screamed as they were dragged further and further apart from each other. Then, it all went black for the both of them.

OoOoOo

"Celeste!" Vigorous shaking. It sounded like a woman's voice, one she knew well. It sounded very frantic for some reason. "Celeste, baby, please wake up!"

"Celeste." This voice was much deeper, calmer, probably belonging to a man. But she did not miss the urgency in it. She knew this voice as well. "Celeste, honey, please. You have to wake up."

She reluctantly opened her eyes. The owners of the voices were both leaning over her. She instantly knew who they both were. "M-Mommy?" Celeste choked out. "Daddy?"

The woman, her mother, embraced her tightly. "Thank Hera!" she praised, her voice wavering slightly. "W-We couldn't wake you up. We thought we had lost you!" Diana began to cry into her daughter's shoulder.

"Mom, don't cry," Celeste pleaded. "Please." The three were in what looked to be a cell. Her mother was still in her armor, but was badly injured, her skin littered with bruises. Her father didn't look much better. He was bruised as well. He still had his Batman suit on, but his cowl was off, showing his beat up face. To sum it all up, her parents looked like hell.

Diana pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so glad that you're okay."

"Father?" Celeste questioned as she pulled away from her mother. He had stayed quiet. "Are you alright?"

Bruce did something totally unexpected, especially for him. He too embraced her. Tightly. "Are you insane?" he demanded halfheartedly, too relived that she was safe. "You could have gotten yourself killed. You should have stayed at the Manor."

Celeste hugged him back. "Father, I couldn't," she insisted. "You guys were risking your lives for me. I couldn't just sit back and do nothing. I love you."

"We love you too," said Diana. "But you should not have come. Ares...he's a monster."

"What is he planning on doing with us?" asked Celeste, fearing for her loved ones' lives. Diana lowered her head as Bruce seemed to tense, neither looking her in the eye. He voice turned firm. "Mom, _Dad_ , tell me. What does he want with us?"

Diana still didn't meet her daughter's hard stare. "Celeste, Ares is only capable of a few emotions," she began to explain. "Hatred, anger, vengeance...and lust. Whether it be for war, power, or the prettiest woman in sight."

Celeste gasped. "Mom, did he...?" she asked.

"No," answered Diana. "But he's planning on it. Celeste, he's going to try to force me into marrying him."

Celeste tried to contain her emotions. The thought of Ares forcing himself on her mother infuriated her to no end. "And me? Why does he want me?"

Diana took her daughter's hand. "Celeste, you and I hold great power," she said slowly. "We are both descended from an Olympian God, not to mention the Queen of the Amazons. He... he wants to perform an ancient adoption ritual on you. You will still be my daughter, but all of your father's DNA will cease to exist. It will be replaced by _his_."

Celeste wanted to say something, but her mouth could not form the words. "B-But that would mean..." she stuttered.

Diana sighed heavily. "That you would become his daughter."


	33. Chapter 32

**It's time for another new chapter! ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste could not process what she just heard. Ares wanted her and her mother for their power. He wanted to bind them to him forever. They would never be able to escape him. "No..." she whimpered, her back sliding down the wall. She buried her face in her knees. "This can't be happening. I must be dreaming." She thought that Ares would simply find a way to absorb their powers. But _this_...this was much worse.

Diana shook her head. "I'm afraid you're not," she said sadly. "I'm so sorry, my sun and stars."

"Father," whimpered Celeste, lifting her head a bit. "Whatever happens, you'll always be my father, not Ares. Never Ares. No matter what my DNA says."

"Don't say that," Bruce snapped. "We won't let that happen. We'll find a way." He didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or her. For one of a very few times in his life, he was at a loss. He had no back-up plan, no ideas. He was lost.

Celeste shrugged, not convinced in the least. It was hopeless. Completely and utterly hopeless. Ares was going to win. "I'm so sorry," she muttered. "This is all my fault If I had just stayed put like you told me, Ares wouldn't have been able to finish his plans. And I put Lora in danger. Who knows what Ares is going to do with her and her father."

"Celeste, none of this was your fault," insisted Diana. "Please stop thinking like that."

Celeste was about to respond when suddenly there was a crash. "What's going on?" she asked.

"How dare you threaten my family, nephew!" a new, very familiar voice boomed. "You will pay!"

Celeste's eyes widened. "Is that...?"

Diana eyes did the same. "Father!" she exclaimed.

"The bars are disappearing," observed Bruce. And they were. Soon, nothing stood between the three and freedom.

"Ares is distracted," acknowledged Diana. "He's concentrating all of his power on the fight."

"Let's find Lora and her father and get out of here," suggested Celeste. Her parents agreed and followed their daughter towards another cell just down the hall from their own.

OoOoOo

"Dad, do you think they're okay?" Lora asked her father, worried for her crush and godparents.

"I'm sure they're fine," lied Clark. He couldn't bring himself to tell his daughter the horrible truth. He knew why Ares wanted Celeste and Diana and as afraid of how his teenage offspring would react. "You seem to care about Celeste an awful lot." A sad attempt to lighten the mood. Luckily, it seemed to work.

Lora's cheeks turned a light pink. "She's my friend," she defended herself. "Of course I care about her a lot."

Clark hummed, unconvinced. Then, there was a crash. He then noticed that the bars were beginning to fade away. "Look at that!"

"They're going away!" said Lora with glee. She grabbed her father's arm. "Now's our chance to escape. Let's go find Celeste, Aunt Diana, and Uncle Bruce."

OoOoOo

The two families met halfway. Celeste sighed a breath of relief to see that Lora and her father were alright. Lora also shared these feelings at seeing that Celeste and her parents were well. Unexpectedly, Celeste embraced Lora tightly. "I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I never should have dragged you into this mess. It's my fault that you were captured."

"I wanted to come, remember?" teased Lora. "We're in this together."

Celeste smiled and nodded. "Right," she agreed "Together." She pulled away. "My, er, grandfather is holding Ares off. I'm not sure how long he'll be able to take him."

"I will go help him," Diana volunteered. "Bruce, Clark, get the girls out of here." There were instant protests.

"No way Mom!"

"Diana, are you insane?"

"Aunt Diana, he's too strong!"

"Diana, it's too dangerous."

"Quiet!" Diana ordered harshly, making everyone shut up. "That is _my_ father fighting Ares to protect the people I love. I will _not_ just run away like a coward."

"The I'm fighting with you!" insisted Celeste. "He's _my_ grandfather. I'm an Amazon too!"

Diana sighed and rubbed her temples. "No one is saying that you're not," she said gently, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "But you are also still young. Ares has power beyond belief."

"So what?" demanded Celeste. "That's never stopped any of you before. Dick rescued Raven from hell. Jason was given a second chance at life. The League has done the impossible time and time again. Why is now any different?"

"She has a point," commented Lora. "Dad, you always tell me that anything is possible if you're intentions are pure. You can't stop us from fighting."

"They're right," said Bruce. "They found us the first time. If we try and stop them, they'll just come back again. They're apart of this, whether we want them to be or not."

Diana sighed; half in annoyance, half in frustration. "Alright fine," she agreed. "Let's go."

OoOoOo

As the five entered the hall where Ares and Hades were fighting, they were slightly shocked to see that the God of the Underworld was winning. "Father!" Diana shouted in worry.

Hades did not take his eyes off the battle. "Diana, you and Celeste have to get out of here!" he ordered.

"I will not leave you!" Diana insisted.

"Diana go!" shouted Hades. "I can handle this!" He proved his point by kicking Ares into a support beam, rendering him temporarily unconscious. "Diana, take you're loved ones and get out, before he waked up!"

"Are you sure you can handle him on your own?" asked Celeste.

Hades placed his hands on Celeste's shoulders and smiled. "Do you doubt me, granddaughter?" he teased.

Celeste shook her head, giving a smile of her own. "No," she said. "Not at all."

Hades and Diana nodded at each other as the latter grabbed her daughter and Clark grabbed Bruce. They began to fly their way out of Ares's lair, Lora not too far being them. "Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Celeste.

Diana chuckled. "If there's one thing I know about my father," she began. "Is that he is a very determined man."


	34. Chapter 33

**Yay! Two reviews on my last chapter! So happy! Thank you both so much** **kingscar4** **and** **NaomiBlue** **! You guys rule! Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

As soon as she entered Wayne Manor, Celeste was tackled by her four older brothers in a giant bear hug. "Don't you ever disappear like that again!" scolded Dick. "We thought we'd lost you!"

"Yeah sis," agreed Tim. "Jason here was practically pacing around the Batcave with worry!"

Jason scowled. "Shut up, Drake," he snapped. His face softened as he turned to Celeste. "But seriously, don't do that again. You had Hell Spawn so worried that he couldn't even sleep."

"Tt," scoffed Damian, not meeting his sister's eyes. "I did no such thing."

Celeste smiled softly and embraced her brother. "I love you too, darling brother," she said, kissing his cheek. Damian blushed and muttered a, "Whatever." before pulling away from the hug.

Suddenly, a dark haired woman touched down on Wayne Manor's front yard, landing in a fighting stance. "Where is he?" she demanded. "Where is he so I may teach him to never mess with my niece again?"

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Donna?" she questioned in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help fight Ares," said Donna, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Celeste suppressed a chuckled. "Aunt Donna, the fighting's over," she informed her aunt. "Grandfather showed up and fought Ares so we could escape."

Donna's eyes widened. "Father showed up to help you?" she asked her sister in shock.

Diana ignored her question. "Where have you _been_?" she demanded. "I called you hours ago!"

Donna smiled sheepishly. "I was away on Themysciran business," she admitted honestly. "Mother had contacted me for _damage control_." She giggled. "When word got out that you had a child with a mortal man, the island was in uproar. Mother has been trying to get the island under control for almost two years. She thought calling you in would make things worse."

Diana laughed lightly. "It probably would," she agreed. "Not to mention the fact that I'm banished."

Donna's face turned serious. "Mother wants to meet her," she said, nodding to Celeste. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Diana's light blue eyes suddenly turned a steely gray. "No," she said, her voice leaving almost no room for argument. "I don't want Celeste on Themyscira."

Unfortunately, Celeste could hear every word they were saying. "Why not, Mom?" she asked. "I want to go."

Diana sighed and put a hand on her daughter's shoulders. "Celeste, listen," she said. "The women on Themyscira can be very...violent when it comes to Man's World. I just don't want them to judge you too poorly based on where you come from."

"Diana, she's an heir to the throne," reasoned Donna. "No one would dare harm her under Mother's watch."

"Mom, I'll be fine," Celeste insisted. "Please can I go? I just want to learn about where I come from. I want to see the home of the Amazons for myself."

Diana stared at her daughter before sighing again. "Fine," she complied. "But only if you're father is okay with it. Donna can take you."

"Sure," said Bruce. "Donna watch out for her."

Donna saluted. "Yes, sir," she said mockingly.

OoOoOo

"I can't believe Mom let you borrow the Invisible Jet," Celeste commented as her aunt steered through the sky. She was dressed in her Wonder Bat uniform, Donna in her Troia suit.

"Me either," said Donna. "It took a lot of convincing to change my stubborn sister's mind."

It was quiet for a moment before Celeste decide to speak up. "What is she like?" she asked. "Hippolyta, I mean."

Donna hesitated. "Regal," she answered reluctantly. "And commanding. Most things you would expect a queen to be."

Celeste raised an eyebrow. "She banished her own daughter."

"Celeste, what you have to understand is that Mother a ruler," Donna attempted to explain. "Your mom broke Themysciran law by brining men to the island. Not to mention that she stole the sacred armor of Athena. Even leaving the island is labeled taboo. It was the will of the Gods that she deliver the punishment that any other Amazon would have received."

"She called me a mistake," retorted Celeste.

Donna chuckled. "And so was Diana," she said. "Mother never meant to fall pregnant with Hades's child. Why do you think that she had to lie and say that Diana was sculpted from clay like I was."

"Can you control it too?" asked Celeste after a silence. "Hellfire?"

Donna hummed in thought. "To a certain degree," she answered. "Unlike you and Diana, my power is limited due to not being created in the traditional sense. At least, I think that's why. Or maybe I've just never tried hard enough." She made a swift turn as an island came into view. "We're here."

OoOoOo

Queen Hippolyta and a group of Amazons were waiting for them on Themyscira's beach. "Granddaughter," Hippolyta greeted stiffly, as if not quite sure what to make of the teenager's existance. "It is nice to see you again."

Celeste bowed. "Queen Hippolyta," she greeted. "It is an honor. Thank you for allowing me to visit."

Hippolyta waved her hand. "None of that, child," she insisted. "You can call me Grandmother."

Celeste nodded. "Alright."

"Alexa," said the Queen to one of the Amazons. "Show her to her room and dress her in the proper attire of an Amazon Princess."

Alexa bowed. "Yes, My Queen," she obeyed. She turned to Celeste. "This way, Princess." Celeste followed the red headed princess into the castle.

OoOoOo

Alexa handed Celeste a simple white dress. "Here you are, Princess," she offered.

"You and my mom are good friends," said Celeste suddenly. "She speaks of you often."

"We were very good friends, Princess," Alexa concurred. "Your mother was unlike any of us. She understood that my passion was not fighting. That I would rather spend my days reading than training. You look so much like her."

Celeste grinned. "I get that a lot," she joked. "And please, don't call me Princess. Just Celeste is fine."

Alexa looked worried for a second, before her face relaxed. "Your mother was the same," she said. She looked as though she were reminiscing before her green eyes focused back on Celeste. "It is not customary, but I will oblige is that is your wish."

"Thank you, Alexa."

OoOoOo

 **Yeah...not sure at all where this came from. Oh well. I had meant to put Donna in the last chapter, but I kinda forgot about her...whoops. So I gave her a bigger part in this chapter. Also, Alexa's here! Yay. I honestly loved her from the Wonder Woman movie and thought she would be good to add in. By the way, it's my birthday tomorrow! YAY!**


	35. Chapter 34

**YAY! Two days ago was my birthday! Also, I GOT A 91% ON MY ALGEBRA TEST! ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste stared at herself in the mirror. Her long raven hair, usually up in a high ponytail, was down. It cascaded down her back like an elegant, black waterfall. Her mask had been removed, showing off her bright blue eyes. Her Wonder Bat suit had been replaced with a long, white chiton, her boots replaced by sandals. All in all, she looked like an Amazon Princess.

 _But I'm not,_ she reminded herself. _My mother is. She was born here, I wasn't. I may be a "legit heir," but I'm not their princess. I will never be Princess Celeste of Themyscira._

There was a knock on her door. "Princess?" This voice did not belong to Alexa, that much she could tell. This voice sounded much older, much wiser. "The Queen requests that you dine with her."

"I will be right there," Celeste called back. She really did not know what to make of Hippolyta. While nobody was perfect, how could she exile her own daughter like that? She claimed to love her, yet did not hesitate to banish her for "breaking Themysciran law," which had to be done in order to save Hippolyta and the other Amazons. Celeste shook her head. _This isn't about Mom and her relationship with her mom. This is about you and your grandmother. Focus Wayne._

Celeste exited her room to be greeted by an Amazon outside her door. She had darker skin than Alexa and seemed to tower over the sixteen year old in an intimidating manner. "I am Philippus," the Amazon introduced herself. "This way, child." Celeste reluctantly followed Philippus down the hall towards the royal dining room. The dining room itself was almost as big as Wayne Manor. The Queen sat at the head with Donna at her side.

Hippolyta gestured for her to sit at her other side. "I do not bite, Granddaughter," she joked.

Celeste offered a weak smile to her grandmother. _Hera, this is awkward,_ she thought. She had to admit, the food looked really good. She could tell it was fresh and natural, not like the food in the outside world which was covered in saturated fats and preservatives. Hippolyta lead a quick prayer to Athena before she and Donna began to eat. Celeste bit into the meat and almost hummed in delight. It was really good.

"So, Celeste," Queen Hippolyta began, trying to start conversation. "Tell me, what has become of Man's World?"

Celeste thought about her next choice of words very carefully. "Our society is growing steadily," she said slowly. "Our technology is advancing, but our factories are causing pollution to our oceans and are a threat to the Earth itself. But people are coming up with ways to try and fix that."

Hippolyta crossed her arms. "No doubt the work of incompetent men," she accused haughtily. "From what your aunt has told me, your nation lacks enough female leaders to make any improvements. If there were more women than men in positions of power, your country would be at its peak." Donna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, but said nothing.

Celeste bit her lip to keep her mouth shut, preventing herself from saying what she really wanted to say. "Maybe so," she said stiffly.

OoOoOo

Celeste sat back and watched as the Amazons trained. Philippus seemed to be their instructor, as she sat on the sidelines occasionally giving pointers. Celeste noticed that a redheaded Amazon who looked similar to Alexa (though there were distinct differences) was the one that others would challenge, though she won every time. Each time she won a match their eyes would meet. The redhead would give her a cold stare (mixed with something else that she could not describe) before facing her next challenger.

Celeste tapped on Alexa's shoulder. "Alexa, who is that?" she asked, pointing to the deadly warrior.

Alexa rolled her eyes. "That's my sister, Artemis," she told the young heir. "She's the best warrior on the island, bar Philippus and your mother. She and Diana had always been nearly evenly matched. Diana uses her head much more than Artemis, however, so she was usually the victor of their matches."

Celeste couldn't help but ask, "Did they used to be a thing?"

Alexa blushed lightly, yet she chuckled a little. "You could say that," she admitted, her voice laced with uncertainty. "It was nothing too serious, not to your mother anyway. But I don't think Artemis has let their past relationship go."

 _That would explain why Artemis is looking at me like that,_ observed Celeste. _She's jealous._ Celeste decide that it was probably best to keep an eye on Artemis lest she try something.

Celeste thoroughly enjoyed her time on Themyscira. Despite her being from "Man's World," most Amazons seemed to treat her like their princess and were very kind to her. They would answer all of her questions patiently. She knew that there were some who despised her for being born and tainted by men, but would never do anything to her because she was part of the "royal family," so to speak. Harming her could mean banishment. Or worse, execution.

Hippolyta was there to see her and Donna off when the time came. She gave her granddaughter a slightly awkward hug. "Don't be a stranger," the Queen urged. "You are welcome back anytime you'd like, my dear."

"Goodbye Grandmother," said Celeste as she began to board the jet. "I may just take you up on that offer."

OoOoOo

"So?" asked Donna once they were a little ways from Themyscira. "What do you think of the island?"

Celeste tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It's...peaceful," she stated. "And most of the Amazons were really nice. The food was delicious." She paused. "But to be honest, I really hated that dress."

Donna chuckled. "And here I thought we were passed your tomboy stage," she joked. "I'm glad you liked it. It's a real paradise."

"Yeah," agreed Celeste. There was a moment of silence. "Aunt Donna?"

"Hmm?"

"What can you tell me about my mom and Artemis?" asked Celeste.

Like Alexa, Donna's cheeks turned pink. "They had been together for a while before Diana left," she told her niece. "But a few nights before your mom left, they had a falling out. Diana was young, innocent, and beautiful. Artemis was wild, fierce, and fiery. It seemed only natural that they would be attracted to one another." Celeste nodded, satisfied with this answer.

OoOoOo

When Troia and Wonder Bat entered the Watchtower, the latter was crushed in a hug. "Mom," she wheezed out. "Can't...breathe..."

Wonder Woman let go. "Whoops," she said sheepishly. "Sorry. How was your trip?"

"Good," said Wonder Bat. "I met Alexa."

"You did?" asked Wonder Woman. "How is she?"

"She's well," Wonder Bat answered. "She misses you." She decided to leave the part about Artemis out for now. "The island is beautiful ad the food was really good." She crossed her arms. "But I had to wear a dress."

Wonder Woman laughed. "Of course you did. You're royalty."


	36. Chapter 35

**Well, here I am again. Just revisiting my Digimon childhood... Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

J'onn made his way over to Batman and Wonder Woman, his expression nearly unreadable. It seemed that he was always the bearer of bad news. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice solemn. "She did not survive. She's gone."

Diana trembled, her lip quivering. Finally, she collapsed on her knees, covering her face. "M-My baby!" she sobbed loudly. "Please...no..." Bruce kneeled down next to her, holding her tightly against him as she cried. At that moment, they were not just colleagues, friends, or even two feuding heroes. They were parents who had just lost their only daughter.

"How?" Bruce whispered to himself. "How could this have happened to her? To Celeste of all people?"

Lora approached her godparents from out of the corner of the waiting room. Her teammates and herself had been sitting apart from them. "I think I can tell you," she muttered, not quite meeting their piercing blue eyes. And it didn't help that Diana's were so much like Celeste's.

OoOoOo

 _Flashback_

 _The crime alert rang loudly in the Titans' ears. "I got it," said Wonder Bat as she began to read the report. "There's a shooting going on Downtown. It looks to be random. The police can't get close enough without risking getting their heads blown off their shoulders." She typed a few more keys on the keyboard. "It's on North Main Street. Titans, go!"_

 _The Titans left immediately, hoping to get Downtown before too much damage was done. When they got there, Wonder Bat, Robin, and Warhawk, immediately ducked. Bullets didn't really hurt Supergirl, but they did cause her a faint discomfort. So she eventually ducked down with the rest of her team. "So, what's the plan, Boss?" she asked._

 _Wonder Bat gave her a weird look. "Boss?" she repeated. "What's that all about?"_

 _Supergirl shrugged. "Well, you are practically the leader of this team," she reasoned. "Why not?"_

 _"We'll discuss this later," said Wonder Bat playfully before crossing her legs and closing her eyes._

 _"What are you doing?" asked Supergirl._

 _"She's concentrating," answered Warhawk and Robin, both having seen this numerous times._

 _Wonder Bat took a deep breath as eyes opened. "Supergirl you distract him," she ordered. "I'll sneak up from behind and disarm him. Do not engage. We don't want to have to hurt this guy. I think he's just...mentally unstable."_

 _"What about us?" asked Robin, drawing his sword._

 _"Get any civilians out of the area," responded Wonder Bat. "And make sure no one comes anywhere near here."_

 _Robin scoffed. "Crowd control?" He grunted. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." He ran off._

 _"You're never happy!" Wonder Bat called back. She turned to her_

 _Warhawk gave a thumbs-up. "You got it, WB." He flew off._

 _Supergirl grinned and winked. "Just the two of us, huh?" she teased. "Ought to be fun."_

 _Wonder Bat rolled her eyes, though the mask covered it. "Let's just go," she snapped._

 _Supergirl took off into action. "Whatever you say, **Boss**." Wonder Bat groaned as she followed her companion. __Supergirl waved as her feet touched the ground. "Hey you!" she called. "I'm going to have to ask you to drop your weapon."_ _The man scowled and pointed his gun at her, shooting at her rapidly. They simply bounced off her. "Well, that didn't work."_

 _Wonder Bat glided across the street with her grappling hook, landing a few feet behind the man. She quietly crept up behind him, aiming to kick him in the shin to make him drop his gun. What she didn't plan on was the man turning around. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as about five bullets pierced through her skin._ _Wonder Bat gasped in pain and shock as the bullets tore into her skin. Blood poured out of her wounds and flowed out of her mouth._

 _Supergirl gaped at the horrifying scene before her. She clutched the roots of her hair. "T-This can't be happening," she stammered. "This can't be real!" It was as if her real nightmare was coming true._

 _Robin and Warhawk approached the scene. "Hey Supes, where's-" Warhawk began, but stopped when he saw the state Wonder Bat was in. "Why are you just standing here gawking?!" he demanded as he flew over to the wounded vigilante, taking her smaller body in his arms._

 _"Warhawk!" barked Robin. "We have to get her help!" He took out a comlink given to him for emergencies by his father. **Robin to Watchtower. It's an emergency.**_

 _This is Matian Manhunter. What's the problem?_

 **Wonder Bat is hurt badly. Can you do something?**

 _I will transport the four of you immediately._ _The four Titans were beamed up to the Watchtower a few seconds later._

OoOoOo

Lora could not meet her godparents' gazes. It was difficult for her not to completely break down and cry her eyes out. Sure, she had dated a few girls here and there, but those small flames were nothing compared to the blazing sun of affection for Celeste. The thought of the younger girl being ripped out of her life was almost unbearable. And it didn't help that a large part of her blamed herself for Celeste's death.

Diana's nose twitched as she looked up. Uh-oh. "So you're telling me," she began heatedly. "that my baby girl was murdered by some punk with a gun?!" Behind her, Bruce winced. She broke down once again, sobbing loudly into her hands. Lora felt guilt wrench in her stomach. If only she had moved to disarm that man before he could shoot her. None of this would be happening.

Damian played with his thumbs. "What do we do know?" he asked quietly.

Rex was the only one to hear him. "I wish I knew," he answered honestly.

OoOoOo

 ***cowers behind walls* Please don't kill me! I promise that I won't disappoint!**


	37. Chapter 36

**I swear I'm not evil! Just please read this chapter! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

 _Celeste's eyes opened wide to meet a pair of beautiful jade green eyes. Her own widened. "W-Who are you?" she demanded. "Where am I? What happened?" The last thing she remembered was that man turning around and then everything had gone blank from that point on. "Am I dead?" Before her stood a very pretty woman a little taller than herself with short, light blond hair. An angelic glow surrounded her. For some reason, she seemed very familiar._

 _The woman chuckled. "No, you're not dead," she answered, her eyes dancing with mirth. Her amusement eventually died down, only to be replaced with sadness. "You're so much like your father... He always used to ask so many questions."_

 _Realization suddenly sparked in Celeste's eyes. "You're Martha," she said quietly. "My..."_

 _"Grandmother," finished Martha, smiling brilliantly. She slowly caressed Celeste's right cheek, as if she couldn't believe that her only granddaughter was standing in fron of her. "You're so beautiful. Honey, I'm so proud of you. Your father and brothers as well."_

 _Celeste leaned into the touch. "Grandma, where are we?" she asked. "If I'm not dead, then what happened to me? Where are we?"_

 _Martha frowned. "You were fatally shot about five times," she revealed. "You are in between life and death. A sort of Limbo, if you will. It's not your time to leave yet, but if you so choose, you can choose to live in paradise for all of eternity."_

 _"Grandma, how are you speaking to me?" inquired Celeste. "Wouldn't Grandfather, Hades I mean, be the one to greet me?"_

 _"Hades figured he'd let your grandpa or I do it," answered Martha. "Only one person at a time is allowed, so Thomas insisted that it be me." She took in a deep breath. "So, what will it be? Are you going to go back or are you going to live in paradise forever?"_

 _Celeste looked at her grandmother. "With you?"_

 _Martha smiled. "With me."_

 _Celeste sighed heavily. "Grandma, there is almost nothing more in the world I want than to stay with you and Grandpa forever," she said. "but I have to go back. I can't just leave Mom and Father, my brothers, or my team."_

 _Martha nodded. "I understand, sweetheart," she said. "Go back and take care of your father for me."_

 _Celeste looked apprehensive. "Grandma, can I stay here with you?" she pleaded. "Just for a little while?"_

 _Martha beamed. "While you are here, no time passes in reality," she said. "We have the time."_

OoOoOo

There was almost a dead silence as Bruce held a sobbing Diana. Lora could not believe this was happening. Why did it have to be Celeste? She was such a good and sweet person. She most definitely didn't deserve this. Then, she heard it. A beeping sound. "Wait!" she exclaimed. "Do you hear that!? Celeste's heart monitor is beeping! She's alive!"

Diana's head snapped up to look at her goddaughter. "Lora, are you sure?" she demanded.

Lora nodded. "Positive."

Bruce glanced up at the Martian. "J'onn, is she right?" he asked.

J'onn's eyes glowed and he nodded. "Yes," he answered. "Her meta abilities seem to be kicking in and healing own injuries. He chance of survival is increasing." The five of them ran to Celeste's hospital room and saw that she was twitching.

"She's moving!" observed Rex.

"She will be alright," said Damian with certainty.

OoOoOo

 _Celeste gave a bell-like laugh. "He really painted the cat orange?" she asked._

 _Martha chuckled. "Yes," she answered. "And he tried to make breakfast for us on our anniversary at the age of six. Luckily, Alfred had caught him before he could do anymore than burn the toast."_

 _Celeste giggled again. "He was such a goofy kid," she said. "He misses you and Grandpa a lot."_

 _Martha stroked her granddaughter's hair. "I know," she admitted. "I wish we could have been with him growing up. I wish I could have met your mother and been there when you were born."_

 _Tears began to flow from Celeste's eyes. "Met too," she choked out. "Grandma, I have to go."_

 _Martha pulled the sixteen year old into a hug. "I know," she said. "Celeste I love you so much. I will watch over you as much as I can."_

 _"I love you too, Grandma," stated Celeste, hugging her back. "You'll be like my guardian angel?"_

 _"Yes. Please take care of your father for me. Be there for him when I can not."_

 _Celeste nodded. "Of course Grandma." Her body began to fade away as her soul made her way back to the world of the living. "Goodbye Grandma."_

 _"Goodbye Celeste."_

OoOoOo

The five people did not take their eyes off of Celeste's unconscious body as she began to move. First, in little twitches, then her arms and legs had begun to flail rapidly. Finally, her bright blue eyes snapped open to meet five pairs staring right back at her. "H-hey guys," she greeted weakly. "What did I miss?"

Diana sprang forward and pulled her daughter to her closely. "Oh thank Hera!" she exclaimed. "I-I thought...!"

Celeste felt tears begin to soak her suit. "Mom, please don't cry," she pleaded, her own tears beginning to come through. "I'm okay now. Everything's fine."

She did not expect her father to embrace both her and her mother tightly, his arms encasing them. "You scared us," he said, his voiced laced with emotion. "Be more careful next time. You let him get the drop on you."

Celeste gave a watery grin. "Right," she said. "I'll be more careful next time."

OoOoOo

Lora leaned against Celeste's doorway as the younger girl read a red covered book. "Have something to say, Lora?" she asked.

Lora's nostrils flared in anger as she stomped over to her bed. "How can you be so calm!?" she demanded hotly. "You were just shot, dead, and now you're alive again!"

Celeste's face was impassive. "I fail to see why you're upset," she said. "I got hurt, momentarily died, and now I'm back again. I don't see the problem."

Lora scoffed. "Of course you don't," she snapped. "You act so recklessly, so irresponsibly sometimes! You put yourself in danger constantly, then you play it off like it's nothing!" She slammed her fist into the wall. "Well it's not 'nothing!' Not to me!"

This took Celeste by surprise. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly. "I-I don't understand."

Lora let out a groan of frustration as she ripped off Celeste's mask. "I love you Celeste Wayne!" she shouted. Before Celeste could react to this information, Lora grabbed her face and pulled her in for a fierce kiss full of passion. Celeste didn't respond as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. The kiss was nothing like the one Rose had imposed on her. That one was harsh and forced. This one was loving and gentle.

The two girls pulled apart, both with apparent blushed on their faces. They blinked at each other, both equally shocked over what had just happened. "I, um," stuttered Lora. "I, er, probably should not have done that."

Celeste recovered from her initial shock. "I-It's okay," she managed. She gestured for Lora to sit next to her on the bed.

Lora obliged. "What happens now?" she asked.

Celeste looked up at the ceiling. "I have no idea," she answered honestly.

OoOoOo

 **Come on, you all saw that coming.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey guys! I apologize for the last chapter, I know it looked rushed. I hope this makes up for it. ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Celeste crossed her arms and glared viciously at the people in front of her. "I am _not_ sick," she insisted. She then gave a quite sickly cough. "It's just a little cough. I'm fine." She should have know this would happen. After her near death, the other Titans had begun to baby her profoundly. They were always coddling her, taking hits for her in battle, and hardly left her alone. It was quite annoying.

Rex placed a hand on her forehead, despite the girl's insistence. "You're burning up," he observed. "You obviously have a fever."

"Then it's settled," said Robin. "No missions for you today."

"You can't do that!" protested Celeste loudly. "I'm the goddamn leader! Just because you're my older brother, does not mean that you can boss me around!"

"The unofficial leader," Lora reminded her. "The point is, you're sick. You obviously can not perform at your best. Just stay here and get better. For me."

Celeste stared into Lora's violet orbs. Things had been...awkward between them to say the least. Since Lora's profession of love, they hadn't talked to each other as much as they used to. If she was being completely honest, Celeste had never given much thought to her love life or her sexuality. She had never had the time. She used to have a small crush on Rex, but that has long since faded. Or had it? Ugh, this was so confusing. But Celeste knew that she and Lora had some kind of bond. Something that connected them and made it easy for them to work together.

"Fine," Celeste finally agreed (albeit begrudgingly). "I'll stay here."

OoOoOo

Celeste sat on the Titans' roof with her legs crossed and her hands folded in her lap. She took a deep breath, focusing her mind and her body. _Flexibility, love, and trust,_ she thought repeatedly. _Come on, focus._ She groaned in frustration. "Why do I have the feeling that something bad just happened? I knew I should have gone with them on that stupid mission!"

That's when she heard the supercomputer beeped, indicating an incoming message. Putting on her mask, Wonder Bat went to answer it. "Who is this?" she demanded.

Then, a woman with white hair and an eyepatch appeared on the screen. "Miss me, Wonder Babe?" she teased.

Wonder Bat's eyes widened behind the mask. "Ravager," she hissed. "What do you want?"

Ravager pouted. "Aw, what's with the formalities?" she asked mockingly. "It's _always_ Rose to you."

"What do you want?" seethed Wonder Bat. She was thankful for the mask, as it covered her fear-filled eyes.

Rose pretended to check her nails. "You'll never believe what I found today," she said. "Three Titans wondering around my base." The picture suddenly changed to Supergirl, Robin, and Warhawk hanging by their arms.

Wonder Bat clenched her teeth. "Let them go!" she demanded.

"If you want them, you'll have to come find them!" Rose laughed insanely before ending the transmission.

Wonder Bat punched the wall next to her, breaking through it. "God dammit!" she yelled before using the supercomputer to locate Damian, Lora, and Rex's communicators.

OoOoOo

Supergirl glowered threateningly at her captor. "Don't you dare touch her!" she shouted.

Ravager chuckled in response. "Listen to me Super _brat_ ," she said. "Do you really think that _you_ can stop me? If you haven't noticed, that kryptonite keeps you subdued. You can't do anything."

"Touch her and I will end you," vowed Supergirl. "I don't give a damn about kryptonite. You touch a single hair on her head and I will fucking tear you apart."

Ravager waved her off. "Yeah, okay."

"Supergirl, calm down!" ordered Robin.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Supergirl snapped. "She's _your_ sister! Shouldn't you care about her more?"

Robin glared at her. "Don't _ever_ question my love for my little sister," he growled.

"Both of you, knock it off," said Warhawk. "We have to find a way out of here and rescue Wonder Bat."

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat entered Ravager's base in a defensive position. "Ravager, I know you're here!" she exclaimed. "Come out and face me!"

Ravager chuckled and came into view. "I was starting to think you'd never show, my pet," she cooed. She sauntered up to the vigilante and cupped her chin, tracing her jaw with her slender fingers.

Wonder Bat shoved her away. "Don't touch me," she spat. "Just show me where my friends are and I'll be leaving."

Suddenly, a screen came into view. It showed the other three Titans hanging above a pit of lava. "I'm afraid that they're a bit tied up at the moment," Ravager purred.

Wonder Bat stared at the screen with terrified eyes. "Supergirl is indestructible," she insisted. "That lava won't be able to hurt her."

"Unless she's around kryptonite," Ravager retorted.

Wonder Bat could see a faint green glow in the corner of the screen. "Let them go!" she demanded loudly. "I'll do anything, _anything_ , just don't hurt them!"

Ravager chuckled as she once again sauntered up to the object of her affections. "Anything, you say?"

 **WARNING - GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENE**

Wonder Bat shuddered as Ravager's hands slowly traveled down her body. She grabbed her face and kissed her, forcing her tongue into Wonder Bat's mouth. Flashbacks from the last time played in Wonder Bat's head, causing tears to stream down her face. _Stay calm,_ she urged herself. _At least they're safe. That's all that matters._

Ravager pulled away, a satisfied smirk on her face. "There, that's a good girl," she cooed, affectionately stroking the other girl's hair. "You see, you give me what I want, and I let your friends live." True to her word, the lava pit under Robin, Supergirl, and Warhawk closed. Ravager continued her advances as she began to tear away Wonder Bat's suit with a Bat was abruptly pinned to the ground as Ravager forced their mouths together once again.

Ravager's hands traveled down her body towards her womanhood, caressing it. Once again, Wonder Bat's body betrayed her as sick pleasure coursed through her. The upper part of her suit was gone, leaving her in just a sports bra. Ravager's mouth left her mouth and began to explore her body from the neck down. Wonder Bat whimpered as Ravager made her way down to her breasts, running her mouth over any exposed skin she could find. Wonder Bat's sickly condition did not help as her cheeks flushed from her body being overexerted. She could not even attempt to fight off Ravager.

 **SEXUAL SCENE OVER**

Unbeknown to Wonder Bat, the Titans could see everything that was happening on their own screen and were thoroughly sickened and angered by it. Supergirl clenched her teeth and fists as unimaginable rage coursed through her body. Her eyes began to glow red and she started to break through her bonds.

"Robin, look!" exclaimed Warhawk, nudging the older boy. Robin turned to see a very angry Supergirl break free. She used her laser eyes to release them from their own bonds. She then ripped the wall open before taking off towards where Ravager was violating Wonder Bat. The two boys shared a worried look before racing after her.

OoOoOo

When Supergirl arrived on the scene, Ravager had been in the process of tearing apart her underwear, the last piece of clothing on her body besides her mask. This did nothing but infuriate Supergirl even further as she tackled Ravager to the ground. Hard. Wonder Bat was sure that she heard Ravager's spine cracked. Supergirl began to punch Ravager over and over again, beating her mercilessly. Wonder Bat wasn't sure if she was horrified at what Supergirl was doing or relieved that someone had rescued her.

Robin and Warhawk arrived on the scene and looked on in horror. They weren't aware of which was more horrifying; Wonder Bat almost completely and on the ground naked or Supergirl beating Ravager to a bloody pulp. The two looked at each other and nodded. Robin ran to tend to his sister while Warhawk rushed to stop Supergirl from killing Ravager.

"Wonder Bat, are you alright?" asked Robin gently.

"I'm fine Robin," insisted Wonder Bat. "Just stop Supergirl before she does something she'll regret."

"Supergirl, stop!" shouted Warhawk, trying to restrain her, to no avail. Supergirl simply threw him aside.

Mustering up all of her strength, Wonder Bat attempted to crawl over to where Supergirl was to stop her. "Robin, help me up," she ordered. "Bring me to Supergirl."

Robin wanted to argue, but his sister was a very stubborn person. So he obliged and pulled his sister up, helping her to walk. They made their way to where Supergirl was beating the crap out of Ravager. Wonder Bat wrapped her arms around Supergirl's torso. "Stop," she begged. "Please stop. For me." Supergirl froze at her words. Her eyes went back to their normal violet color. She looked in horror at what she had done. She had lost control. She had allowed her emotions to get the best of her.

"It's okay," spoke Wonder Bat softly. "She will live. It's not your fault." Supergirl collapsed in her arms as Wonder Bat ran her fingers through her soft black hair. "It's okay. I promise." Despite what she had done, Supergirl believed her.

OoOoOo

 **I know, I know. Very intense. Writing this hit me right in the feels. Ouch.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Hey guys. I've been sick with a really bad cold for the past four days and I'm slightly high on Nyquil, so please excuse me if this chapter sucks. Hope you enjoy.**

OoOoOo

Celeste sat with her legs crossed and her hands folded once again. Since her last encounter with Rose, the nightmares have gotten exceedingly worse. This time, she had gotten farther with her "goals." This time, she had a knife with her. While Celeste had no real injuries, Rose had been tearing apart her suit quite carelessly. The blade had pierced a bit of her skin, leaving shallow yet painful injuries.

 _Don't think about it, Wayne,_ Celeste urged herself. _It's over. Isn't it?_ She took deep, shuddering breaths as tears began to force their way out of her eyes. _Flexibility, love, and trust._ But there was something else. Something besides Ravager that was bugging her. Lora had been subdued by kryptonite. Yet she was able to overcome it. For her. Because she had been in trouble, Lora had been so enraged that she had been close to killing Ravager. That scared her more than Rose herself ever could.

Then again, there was something flattering about the way Lora had reacted. She was ashamed to admit it, but Celeste's stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of someone willing to go to extreme lengths just to make sure she was safe. Along with the older girl's confessions earlier that week, it was enough to make her giddy. _Knock it off,_ she scolded herself. _That's wrong and you know it._ She did know it, but she couldn't help her feelings, no matter how much she wanted to.

A large part of her felt guilty about not giving Lora an answer. Celeste probably should have guessed that Lora's feelings regarding her went beyond the lines of friendship given the older girl's sexuality. But when it came to other people's feelings, the daughter of Wonder Woman and Batman could be rather oblivious. Now that she thought about it, Lora had always been overly caring and protective of her. Not to mention, her own feelings for Rex and vice versa were still unclear. At those times, she had just thought she was just being a good friend. Call her clueless, but how was she supposed to know? She wasn't Raven.

Wait a damn minute... Raven! She had probably known this whole time and hadn't ever thought to tell her own sister-in-law. Celeste crossed her arms heatedly. No one in her family ever told her anything. They all seemed content with having her figure things out on her own. Well, she couldn't talk, she kept her own secrets from them as well.

OoOoOo

Lora groaned into her pillow. "Ugh, what did I just do?" she asked herself miserably. "How could I just lose it like that? If Dad had seen me, he'd have a fit. What's wrong with me?" Of course, she already knew the answer to that. She was in love. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't control her feelings. It made her blood boil when she thought about Celeste on the ground trembling in nothing but her underwear and mask with Ravager on top of her, touching her like that.

If her hearing was correct, Celeste was meditating right about now. In other words, she was trying to work through her feelings. That was another thing Lora admired her for. Her strength. Celeste had been through more traumatic experiences in less than a year than most people experience in their entire lifetime, yet she still remained their brave, smart, and levelheaded leader during missions. Lora smiled at the mere thought of her. She was brilliant. Then again, there were times where Celeste could also be irritatingly stubborn and selfless, like Diana. Anytime something would be wrong with her, she'd always insist that she was fine. That there was nothing to worry about, when ninety percent of the time, there was.

Okay, so maybe Lora and the others overreacted about her cold, but she had just been shot and momentarily died. Of course they were going to worry. Other times, she could be exactly like Bruce; cold, calculating, and sometimes slightly obsessive. She hadn't seen the big deal when she had died, but Lora had. In extreme cases like Slade, she could be as obsessive as Bruce was with the Joker sometimes. She wouldn't even use her flight or strength because of the two years she had spent training under her father.

Lora wasn't sure who she was most like, but sometimes it worried her how split Celeste's personality could be. It was almost as if she were two different people at times. She didn't mean between Celeste and Wonder Bat. The two personas were almost exactly alike in everything they did. No, she was talking about Celeste Wayne and Celeste Prince. Celeste Prince was more like her mother, while Celeste Wayne had adapted many of her father's traits.

Lora could tell that there were times when the two sides were at war with each other. Sometimes when there was a difficult decision to be made, she could hear Celeste's heart pound as she frantically pondered what to do. As the daughter of two members of the Trinity, Celeste had a lot to live up to. But since her parents were so different from each other, she was often stuck between what Wonder Woman would do and what Batman would do.

Sometimes, it frightened Lora.

OoOoOo

Celeste groaned. All these thoughts swarming around in her head were frustrating her to no end. She needed to think, to clear her head. She donned her suit and placed her mask over her eyes. Wonder Bat made her way down to the garage and mounted her motorcycle. She was about to drive off into the night, when a voice interrupted:

"Princess, what are you doing?"

Wonder Bat was so startled that she gave a high-pitched squeal, jumped off of her motorcycle, and landed into the owner of the voice's arms. When she realized it was only Supergirl, she leapt up and landed a few good inches away on her feet. "I-I could ask you the same question!" she snapped defensively.

Supergirl tapped her ears. "I heard you and came to investigate," she answered. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Wonder Bat looked away from her. "I need some air," she revealed. "Please don't tell the boys where I've gone. They'll only try to stop me."

Supergirl thought about this. "Just be back in three hours," she bargained. "After that, I can't promise anything."

Wonder Bat beamed. "Thanks Lora!" she exclaimed, getting back on her motorcycle. She checked her watch, it was eight o'clock. "I'll be back by eleven. Don't wait up!" With that she sped off into the night.

Lora rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, Kent,_ a voice inside her scolded. _All Celeste has to do is bat her eyes at you and your sold._

OoOoOo

 **Well, that was interesting, right?**


	40. Chapter 39

**I have to admit, I never thought we'd make it this far. ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat didn't even have to turn around. "I know that you're there," she said coldly, her arms crossed. "Come out, both of you." From the shadows emerged Red Hood, followed by Red Robin. "What are you doing in my city?"

"God, kid," complained Red Hood. "You've already started to sound like him." He nudged his brother. "Look out, Drake. Soon, we may have a Bat _woman_ on our hands."

Wonder Bat subconsciously fingered the symbols on her chest as she said nothing. This was something she thought about often. Would she stay Wonder Bat forever? Would she even stay a vigilante forever like her father? Or would she become a national icon like her mother? Wonder Bat was more of a middle ground right now, a way of honoring both of her parents. Would she have to make a choice when she got older?

Red Robin frowned. "Sis, it's like your not happy to see us," he said somewhat sadly, also interrupting her thoughts in the process.

Guilt immediately bubbled in her stomach. "That's not it!" she insisted defensively, letting her façade drop completely. She hadn't meant to snap at them, she just had a lot on her mind lately. "I absolutely adore you guys, it's just..." She sighed, not even bothering to finish her sentence as she began to play with her tied up hair. refusing to meet her brothers' eyes.

This piqued Red Hood's interest. "Just what?" he asked.

Red Robin began to catch on as his eyes narrowed under the mask. "Does this have something to do with a boy?" he demanded suspiciously.

Wonder Bat's cheeks (which, unfortunately, were not completely covered by her mask) turned crimson red. "No!" she exclaimed, mortified by her brother's accusations. "Well, not exactly..."

Red Hood suddenly understood... sort of. "Wow, didn't know you swung that way, sis," he said nonchalantly.

Wonder Bat was confused as to what her brother meant. "Wha...?" Suddenly, it came to her and her blush intensified. "Red Hood! I'm sixteen! I don't 'swing' any way!"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Red Robin. "Or that your asexual?"

"I don't know. It's weird," said Wonder Bat. "but I've never given it much thought before. I liked Rex a few years back, but now I'm not sure anymore."

"Who is this girl?" asked Red Robin.

"Is it someone we know?" Red Hood added.

"It's Supergirl."

Red Robin rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

"What do you mean?"

Red Hood shrugged. "We kinda knew she had a thing for you."

Wonder Bat crossed her arms. "Of course you did," she snapped. "And so did Raven. You guys need to start telling me these things."

"We're Bat Kids," said Red Robin. "We're never straight forward about anything."

Wonder Bat checked the time on a nearby gas station sign. "Guys, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get back to the Tower." She looked at her brothers. "Do you want to stay the night?" Red Hood and Red Robin declined her offer as they went off to do Hera knows what. She herself mounted her motorcycle and made her way to Titans Tower.

OoOoOo

As Wonder Bat entered the Tower, she was sure that she was home free. She knew that Supergirl would keep her word and that Warhawk and Robin would never even know that she had been out.

"And where have _you_ been?"

The deep masculine voice had made her jump. "Damian!" she exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing up?"

Robin crossed his arms and glared at his younger sister. "I could ask you the same question," he retorted.

"I needed some fresh air," answered Wonder Bat. It annoyed her that her brother was practically interrogating her one where she'd been. It's not like she couldn't take care of herself. "Not that's it's any of your business."

"And you didn't tell us where you were going?" demanded Robin.

"I told Lora that I was going out."

"Where _were_ you?" Robin demanded, giving her a Batglare.

Wonder Bat leveled him with one of her own. "Last time I checked, my father's name was Bruce Wayne, not Damian Wayne," she snapped. She was not in the mood to deal with an overprotective brother right now. Another time, it would have been nice to know that he cared, but right now it was just annoying her. "You don't need to know my location twenty four seven."

"You're only sixteen," Robin shot back.

"So?"

"So, it's dangerous!" exclaimed Robin hotly. "You've been kidnapped and violated twice, beat up to the point where you can barely walk, and have actually died here in Jump City!"

"And I'm okay!" responded Wonder Bat. "I'm here and I'm safe. It's part of our job to go through those things. I _chose_ to become a vigilante. You can't protect me all the time."

Robin crossed his arms, refusing to look at her. "I can sure damn well try."

Wonder Bat hugged him tightly. "I know you will. You're a great teammate and an amazing big brother." She pulled away. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You're just trying to look out for me."

"I apologize if I seemed too overbearing," said Robin with slight difficulty. "You are almost an adult and I need to learn to respect that. Worrying for younger siblings is usually a job for Grayson."

"I guess we both miss him," admitted Wonder Bat, sitting on the couch. She gesture for her brother to join her. "I just ran into Tim and Jason. We should go visit them all at the Manor soon. I'm sure Alfred will be happy to get three full meals a day in us." Often, the Wayne siblings would eat once a day, just to maintain their energy. They both just had too much work on their hands at times. "And Father would be glad to have us over, even if he doesn't show it."

Robin sat next to her. "This can't go on forever, you know."

"What can't?"

Robin gestured around them. " _This_ ," he answered. "The whole reason we formed the new Titans was so Kent, Stewart, and I could watch you and keep you safe from Ares. Now that Ares has been dealt with by your grandfather, there's no point in us being here."

The reality of Robin's words hit Wonder Bat like truck. That _had_ been the only reason that they had become the new Teen Titans. "So, we're leaving?" she asked softly.

"I will eventually," confirmed Robin. "My purpose here was to protect you and now you are grown enough to protect yourself. You don't need me anymore."

"Of course I do!" insisted Wonder Bat. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"I'm sure you would manage," responded Robin. Wonder Bat was certain he was wrong.

OoOoOo

 **Well guys, I have an announcement. I'm ending this story and leaving forever. I am truly sorry for any inconvenience.**

 **APRIL FOOLS! Did I get you? Be honest fam.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Hi guys! I'm back again! ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

"Celeste, are you sure about this?" asked Lora with uncertainty. "I thought you were afraid of heights."

"I am," said Celeste. Her blue eyes held fierce determination. "But I can't rely on you and Rex to get me out of a tight spot all the time when I have the ability to fly. Both of you just need to focus on getting yourselves and Damian out of there if he needs it." She smiled a little. "Although, if I know my brother, he'll be miles beyond us."

Lora still looked uncertain. "If you insist..." she agreed hesitantly. She knew what Celeste was doing, it seemed to run in the Wayne family. Her godfather did it when he was angry and Damian did it when he was bored and/or angry. She was trying to distract herself from her problems by focusing on something else. Bruce and Damian usually trained brutally, pushing themselves to their limits, but Celeste enjoyed doing other activities as well. "You want to imagine that you're light, as light as a feather for example."

Celeste closed her eyes and tried to picture herself as light. It worked for a brief second before she fluttered back down to the ground. Celeste opened an eye, then groaned. "Darn t!" she exclaimed in frustration. It wasn't entirely Celeste's fault, of course. While living in Gotham, Bruce had taught her to rely on her mind and non-meta abilities. She probably should have trained more with her enhanced strength and gift of flight, but she hadn't wanted to upset her father by going against his rules. She had too much respect for him.

"Calm down," Lora cooed soothingly. "It's not that easy. It takes practice. You'll get it, I promise."

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat didn't even have to turn around. "Father, I know you're there," she said, slightly irritated that he kept coming in the middle in the night like a creep. "Come out of the shadows, you're freaking me out with all these late night visits."

Batman obliged, revealing himself. "Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne," he scolded, taking her by full surprise. "I should take you out of the Titans, send you back to Gotham, and ground you until your eighteen."

Needless to say, this thoroughly confused Wonder Bat. "What did I do?" she asked.

"Let me think," Batman fumed. "You gotten beat nearly to death by Slade of all people, actually _have_ died, and have been violated by his sadistic daughter who seems to have an obsession with you." He paused to take an angry breath. "Two out of three you didn't find worth mentioning with your mother or I. You are in big trouble young lady."

Wonder Bat looked down in shame. "I didn't want you to worry," she murmured quietly. "You and Mom are so busy, I thought it would be better to deal with this on my own and not bother you guys." She lifted her head up. "Please don't tell Mom. I-I don't want to upset her again."

"I won't tell your mother," Batman promised. "But don't shut me, I mean, _us_ out. We're your parents." He smirked a little. "You're still grounded though."

Wonder Bat's jaw hung open. "But Father!" she protested. "That's so unfair! How are you going to ground me when I'm thousands of miles away from Gotham!"

Batman's smirk grew wider. "You have to come home for the first week of June and help Alfred clean the house," he ordered.

Wonder Bat gave him an incredulous look. "And clean after Jason and Tim?!" she demanded. "Father, that's a cruel and unusual punishment and you know it! They're total slobs!"

Batman resisted the urge to laugh at his daughter. "Well, that's my final word," he said. "Either that, or you're off the team and become my partner again."

That last part actually didn't sound too bad. Unlike Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin, Wonder Bat didn't really mind being known as the partner of Batman. She chose the name Wonder Bat for a reason. People were bound to compare her to her parents, that's just how it was. Then again, she really didn't want to have to give up being a Titan. "Fine," she agreed begrudgingly.

OoOoOo

Celeste wiped the sweat off her forehead as she collapsed onto the ground. She had been training since seven in the morning and it was at least noon. She sat cross-legged as she panted heavily, maybe Rex was right. Maybe she was pushing herself too hard. Well, she couldn't stop now. She was a hero, she needed to push herself in order to do her job.

Suddenly, Celeste felt someone touch her hair. "Lora?" she questioned. "Is that you? What are you doing?"

"Yeah, it's me, Princess," Lora confirmed. "And I'm fixing your hair, it's a right mess."

"I just spent five hours training," Celeste deadpanned. "I think my hair being a little messed up is justified."

"Well, I'm doing something about it," insisted Lora. "You have such pretty hair and you never do anything with it."

"I'm actually think of cutting it," admitted Celeste. "It's getting to be a real pain. It gets in the way when I fight."

"Celeste Wayne, I will tie you to your bed if you even think about," warned Lora. She diligently began to braid the long raven stands.

Celeste winced as Lora tugged a little too hard. "Ouch!" she complained.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," teased Lora. Celeste found that she rather enjoyed the older girl doing her hair. It was actually very calming. She closed her eyes and began to relax.

"There," announced Lora when she was done. Celeste's braid went down her back and Lora had put white flowers in it, making it look really nice.

"Thanks Lora," said Celeste, even though she couldn't see it. She turned to face her friend. "Can we talk for a minute?" Lora nodded. "I just want to say that I do have some... _strong_ feelings for you. Whether those feelings go beyond the lines of friendship, I'm not sure. But I do care for you. A lot. But I'm just so confused right now. I don't even know my sexuality anymore." She grabbed her hand. "Can we just promise to always stay friends? Please?"

Lora cupped her cheek lovingly. "Of course," she promised. "Celeste, your my best friend. I'd rather have your friendship than nothing at all. I was wrong to stick my feelings on you so suddenly like that. You don't have to give me an answer anytime soon."

Celeste embraced her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. She wished she could give Lora and answer, she deserved one. But she couldn't and that wasn't fair to either of them, especially Lora. But settling for friendship would have to do for now.

OoOoOo

 **Well this chapter was extremely random. Not sure where I was going with this. Anyway, please review. Please, I live off of reviews.**


	42. Chapter 41

**I'm sorry about taking so long, guys. I've been a little busy with other stories here and on Wattpad. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC!**

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat tightened her grip on the handles of her motorcycle as she drove towards Bludhaven. Nightwing had contacted her earlier that day, asking for her help with something. He had said it was urgent. Never one to let any of her brothers down, Wonder Bat had made her way towards the city as soon as she could. She couldn't help but wonder what the emergency was. She couldn't help it as her mind started to swarm with gruesome possibilities, each one more horrifying than the last.

 _Nightwing to Wonder Bat, what's your location?_ asked Nightwing over her com-link.

Wonder Bat put a gloved hand to her ear. "I'm almost at Bludhaven," she informed him. "Do you mind telling me what I'm here for?"

 _I'd rather not,_ Nightwing responded sheepishly. _Just remember to meet me at the corner of Halyard Street and Island Street._

Wonder Bat nodded, hoping that whatever her brother had in store for her was at least bearable. "Sure thing, bro. I'm entering the city now."

OoOoOo

Wonder Bat parked her motorcycle on the side of the street before dismounting. "Nightwing," she called. "Are you here?" Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm, making her jump. She shrieked and flipped the person over her shoulder. Wonder Bat gasped in shock and covered her mouth once she saw who it was. "Oh Hera, I'm so sorry, Nightwing!" She quickly helped him up.

Nightwing grinned. "Don't worry about it, sis," he said in an assuring tone. He began to walk and gestured for her to follow him. "Come with me and I'll show you what I need you to do." Wonder Bat raised a suspicious eyebrow, but said nothing as she obliged with her brother's wishes.

Nightwing looked around carefully before placing a hand on a random brick wall. _Recognized, Nightwing,_ a robotic voice spoke. The wall began to open up, revealing a tunnel that lead underground. The siblings walked down it for about five minutes before arriving in a place very similar to the Batcave, minus the giant penny, mechanical T-rex, etc.

Celeste took off her mask and nodded, impressed with her brother. "Nice place you got here, Dick," she praised.

Dick did the same and shrugged. "It's no Batcave," he admitted. "but it works."

"I would hope so," a voice commented dryly. Raven walked in holding her daughter in her arms. "The thousands of dollars you spent on this place do too." Upon seeing her aunt, Rane cooed happily, holding her hands out in the girl's direction.

Celeste grinned. "Hi Raney!" she greeted, kissing the baby on the forehead. She turned to her sister-in-law. "Raven, always nice to see you."

Raven nodded at her the younger woman. "Celeste," she said, her voice laced with hidden affection. She turned to her husband. "Dick, you told her, right?"

Dick rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was getting to that," he said nervously. He faced his sister. "Celeste, can you watch Rane for us tonight?"

Celeste was completely taken back. "You want me," she began. "to babysit? Guys, I don't know the first thing about watching a baby! Three and up maybe, but a baby? She's only three months old!" She didn't really trust herself around a baby, especially these last few years. They were too small and fragile and she was way too... unstable.

"Relax," said Raven soothingly. The empath put a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you'll be okay. Rane's a quarter demon, so she doesn't need to be breastfed after a month. All you have to do is feed her, change her, and put her to bed."

Dick clasped his hands together. "Please sis?" he practically begged. "I'll pay you."

Celeste tapped her chin in thought. "Hmm... Seeing as though I didn't have to clean after you in the first week of June, I guess I could do you this favor." She had already told Jason and Tim not to ask her for anything for the rest of the month. Raven smiled and handed her daughter to the young vigilante. Celeste inspected her niece. Her tan skin tone and jet black hair were obviously from her father. Everything else practically screamed Raven, right down to the big, bright amethyst eyes. "So what do you say, Rane? Ready for a fun night with Auntie Celeste?" Rane giggled in response.

OoOoOo

"Where's Raney!?" cried Celeste covering her eyes. She uncovered them, smiling brightly. "There she is!" Rane gurgled happily as her aunt played with her. Celeste lovingly kissed her niece's nose. "You are so adorable!" Suddenly, Rane's eyes began to go teary as her mouth quivered. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Rane's stomach rumbled, giving the girl her answer.

Celeste looked through Dick and Raven's cabinets. "Okay, let's see if mommy and daddy left you any food," she pondered. She picked out a can with green contents. "Hm... this should do it. Mashed peas." Rane made a face. "Yeah, kid, I know. I hate them too. But they're good for you." Celeste got a spoon and attempted to feed the baby, to no avail. "Raney, please? Come on, they'll make you strong."

Rane stopped and looked at her aunt, intrigued by the claim. "You want an example?" asked Celeste. "Alright then." She hated using her meta abilities without a good reason, but if it would get Rane to eat, she didn't really have a choice. She walked over to Raven and Dick's table and lifted it with one hand. Rane cooed in delight and readily opened her mouth to eat. Celeste sighed in relief before dropping the table and continuing to feed her. She then proceeded to burp her.

After she finished, Rane's face twisted into one of discomfort. "What's the matter?" asked Celeste. She got her answer when a foul stench filled the air. "Ew, Raney!" Yet, she couldn't help but giggle. She took the baby into her arms and set her down on the couch which conveniently had a blanket over it. Luckily, her mother had taught her how to change babies when she was eleven. At the time, Celeste hadn't seen the point. Now, she was grateful for those lessons.

When she was done, Rane gave a big yawn. Celeste raised an eyebrow. "You're tired," she observed. Rane shook her head stubbornly, making the older girl grin. "You really are Raven and Dick's daughter." She gathered her into her arms. "Come on, kid. Bed time." Celeste brought her to her room before attempting to put her in her crib. She realized that wasn't going to work when Rane latched herself onto her chest.

"This may be a problem," Celeste murmured to herself. "How did Mom get me to sleep?" She snapped her fingers in realization. "Oh yeah! Singing!" She cradled her niece close to her and began rocking. Celeste wasn't much of a singer, but she was willing to try for her niece.

 _Hush little Raindrop, don't say a word  
Auntie's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
_ _  
And if that mocking bird won't sing,  
Auntie's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Auntie's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
 _Auntie's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
 _Auntie's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
 _Auntie's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark_  
 _Auntie's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

By the time Celeste finished her song, Rane was sound asleep. She smiled softly before pulling the warm blanket over her niece. When she walked into the living room, she was met by Dick and Raven, who were both smiling at her. "What?" she demanded, her cheeks turning pink.

Dick looked like he was ready to cry. "Aw," he cooed, sniffing and wiping away a fake tear. "My baby sister is such a good singer." Without warning, he pulled her in for a tight hug. "You would make such a good mom."

"Dick!" Celeste complained, thoroughly embarrassed as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. But it fell upon deaf ears. "Richard Grayson, if you don't let me go this instant..."

Raven snickered. "Yeah... you're not getting out of this anytime soon," she said teasingly.


	43. Author's Note

**Guys, I am so, so,** ** _so_** **sorry!** **But** **I'm pretty sure this story is done. I'm honestly running out of ideas and I wouldn't want to force you guys to read a crappy story. I want to thank everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited, you guys rock! I really appreciate all the support you've all given me through all forty two chapter! I also want you all to know that I'm working on something new that will involve Celeste, two new OCs, multi-shipping, and whole lot of AU(ing). Keep a look out for it if you're interested!**


	44. Another Author's Note

**Wow. Did I really write this? Oh my god, it sucks really bad. Geez, what the hell was I thinking? I actually read a guest comment on chapter five which brought my attention back to this story. I'm happy to inform you all that my writing has improved a _lot_ since then. Maybe I'll edit it in the near future (ha, a rewrite of a rewrite). In the mean time, why don't you all check out my story, _Possibilities_? It is, in my opinion, way better.** **Anyway, keep being your awesome selves!**

 **-Purple Rose of Darkness**


	45. Epilogue

**I'm just as shocked as you are. But I suppose that you guys deserve an epilogue at the very least. Also, I have writer's block on all my other stories. XD Also, there are slight sexual scenes just to warn you, but nothing too drastic. Also, I do not own Steven Universe.**

OoOoOo

When twenty two year old Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne looked back on her life, she couldn't say that her teenage years were quite what she was expecting. But she wouldn't have given them up for the world. She had gotten to meet her father and, by extension, her brothers. That was something that she would always be grateful for. Not to mention that those were the years when she had met her lover.

Celeste felt someone kiss her cheek. "Hey, beautiful," the person greeted.

Celeste looked up from her laptop and smiled lovingly. "Hi Lora," she said, affection lacing her voice. "How was the interview?"

Lora sat next to her on their bed and shrugged. "I think it went well," she answered. She pecked Celeste on the lips before quickly pulling away. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that today."

Celeste giggled. "I hope that they didn't notice too much," she teased.

Lora snuggled under the covers with her, arms around her waist and head on her chest. "You're so warm," she moaned. "Ugh, if I never have to go back out into the cold and away from you, it'll be too soon."

Celeste kissed the top of her head. "Someone's affectionate today," she commented.

"I'm just happy to be home with my beautiful girlfriend," Lora responded cheekily. "Is that so wrong?" She lifted her head up, looking at the screen. "What are you working on?"

"Just something for Dad," Celeste answered. Over the years, she had become more comfortable around Bruce and had stopped addressing him as 'Father.' "It's not easy being the heir to Wayne Enterprises. He's trying to prepare me for when I take over the company." Honestly, that wasn't her first choice for a career. But someone had to do it. And it would make her father happy.

"What about Damian?" asked Lora.

Celeste shrugged. "He doesn't care as long as he gets to be Batman," she said. "And besides, Dad's afraid that he'll behead a board member. It's probably safer that way, Banister would piss him off on the first day." Miss Banister was one of the more irritating board members of Wayne Enterprises. Celeste had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting her a few years back.

Lora smiled softly grabbed her girlfriend's face before pulling her down for another kiss. This one was slightly longer than the first as they both tried to savor it. They pulled away after a good two minutes, gasping for air. "You seem tense," Lora observed after they had both caught their breath. "You don't want Wayne Industries, do you?"

Celeste shook her head. "Of course not. But sometimes, we get things we don't want." She looked Lora in the eye. "Besides, Dad does a lot of good for Gotham. I want to do the same. Especially since we..."

"Retired?" finished Lora. "Look, if you want to take up the mask again-"

"No," Celeste interrupted. "I'm happy just being with you. It's just, I feel like I've done nothing for the past four years. I adore Gotham and I want to help it somehow."

Lora smiled softly, taking Celeste's face in her hands once again. "And this is just one of the many reasons why I love you, Princess," she stated passionately. She kissed her so hard that Celeste's back hit the bed. Unlike the other two kisses, this one was extremely heated as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Normally, Celeste would let Lora win and today was no exception. She tensed slightly as Lora's hands traveled down her body, but immediately relaxed. _This is Lora, not Rose. She loves you._

Reluctantly, Celeste pulled away. "When's the last time I went to the market?" she asked.

Lora shrugged. "I dunno," she answered. "A few weeks ago, I think."

Celeste sighed, getting up from the comfortable bed. "Then we're probably out of food," she said, glaring at her girlfriend. "With the amount you eat, I'm surprised I still have money on my card." Lora did eat a lot of food, but somehow managed to still stay thin. Celeste figured that it must have something to do with her being half Kryptonian. She couldn't really say anything though, she could eat four boxes of pizza and not gain a single pound.

Lora glared at her playfully. "Hey, I don't eat that much!" she protested, but Celeste was already out the door. "Dammit." She grinned as she thought about her. _Man, what did I do to deserve a goddess like her?_

OoOoOo

Celeste sighed as she paid for the groceries. She loved Lora to death, but it was annoying having to shop for her sometimes. She still did it though because that was what a good girlfriend did. She smiled at the clerk. "Thank you." She exited the market and made her way to their apartment. Suddenly, she was grabbed into an alleyway. "What in Hera-?!"

"What do I have to do?" asked a feminine voice. Whoever it was sounded extremely tired and somewhat desperate. They revealed themselves to be the very person who plagues Celeste's dreams, her only source of anguish in life. The person who had forced her to grow up sooner then she should have.

Celeste's eyes widened in shock. "Rose!?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?! Let me go!"

"Let me prove it to you," Rose insisted. "I can give you anything you want! She can't! Let me show you how much I love you!"

Celeste shook her head, not wanting to be around the woman any longer. "No," she said, her face darkening. "I won't let you do this to me again." She pushed the woman away from here.

Rose landed on the ground, but lifted herself up with ease. "Please," she begged, taking Celeste's hand. "You can't say that you never felt something for me. We can be so happy together."

Celeste's face softened as she walk towards her. "Rose," she said gently. "This isn't healthy. You have to get over your obsession with me." She shook her head. "I can't let you entertain the thought that we'll be together any longer. I've moved on. And you need to too."

"No!" shouted Rose, pushing her away. "It's not fair! Why do you get to move on and I don't!? Why does _she_ get to have you!?" Tears were beginning to well in her eyes as her voice became quieter. "What can she do for you that I can't?"

Celeste was close to tears herself as she embraced Rose. "I'm sorry, but we can't keep playing this game. I'm in a relationship." She let go of her and turned around. "Please, just stay away." With that, she turned from the broken woman and walked away.

OoOoOo

Lora heard the door open. "Well, it's about time you got back," she commented, turning around. "I was beginning to think-" She stopped talking when she saw Celeste's face. "Oh my god, what's wrong!?"

Celeste's cheeks were red and there were tear streaks coming from her eyes. "I-I," she stuttered.

Lora rushed towards her. "Are you okay?" she demanded. "You're not hurt are you?"

Celeste shook her head. "N-No," she managed. "I'm alright. I just-" She sighed, taking a shuddering breath. "I ran into Ro-Ravager."

Lora's eyes widened as she grew protective. "She didn't touch you again, did she?" she asked.

Celeste once again shook her head. "She's broken Lora," she whispered. "I-I did that to her. She obsessed over me for six years and I just brushed her off. What have I done to her? I'm a monster."

Lora grabbed her face, making her look at her. "Hey, stop that," she scolded. "You are _not_ a monster. Rose was the wrong one here, not you. _She_ violated _you_ , not the other way around. She did this to herself."

Celeste pushed her hands away. "It's all my fault. It's my fault that she's like that."

"Celeste, knock it off," Lora ordered. "This is not your fault. You hear me? This is _not_ your fault!" She turned her girlfriend around to face her, kissing her for the fourth time that day. Celeste wanted to push her off, she really did. But something about being with Lora made her weak, turned her insides to mush. She finally relented, kissing her back just as passionately. They pulled away, staring at each other. Lara grinned, taking her hand and leading her towards their bedroom.

Celeste was confused. "Where are we going?" Realization dawned on her as she blushed. "Lora!" Lora's giggles and Celeste's moans could be heard from behind the closed door.

OoOoOo

The two women laid in bed hours after, completely naked. Celeste was asleep with her head against Lora's shoulder as the older woman stayed awake, lost in thought. She had been dreaming of moments like these since she was fifteen and every time it happened it felt so surreal. Lora couldn't believe that she and Celeste have been dating for the pass three years or that they just had sex like they had many times before.

They were both highly inexperienced when it came to that sort of thing, so most of what they did was experimental. Lora was always afraid that she would hurt Celeste, but Celeste assured her that she could take it (it didn't stop her from being as gentle as she could be though). Lora looked at her lover's sleeping form and smiled softly. "I love you," she whispered, softly pecking her lips before going to sleep herself.

"Love you too," Celeste mumbled in her sleep.

OoOoOo

Lora groaned, trying to shake her girlfriend awake. "Celeste, get up," she urged. Contrary to popular belief, Celeste was the hardest to get up in the morning between the two of them. Especially on weekends. "If you don't get up, you won't get to see Rane!" No response. That was when she got an idea. She pinned Celeste's arms down and crashed her lips onto hers for a very heated kiss. She smirked when she felt her girlfriend respond immediately before pulling away.

Celeste shot up, looking confused and disoriented. "Er, what just happened?" she asked. When she saw her giggling lover, her eyes narrowed. "What the hell Lora?"

Lora shrugged. "It's the only way to get you up in the morning," she answered innocently. "Now get dressed. Dick and Raven are going to be dropping off Rane any minute."

"Why would they be doing that?" Celeste asked, still half asleep. "They live all the way in Bludhaven."

Lora rolled her eyes. "You agreed to babysit for them, remember?" She pulled the woman up from the bed. "Now, go take a shower." She lightly tapped her bottom before giving her a playful wink. Celeste blushed before making her way towards their bathroom.

OoOoOo

Luckily, Celeste managed to get dressed in time to open the front door for her brother and sister-in-law. "Hey guys," she greeted. She smiled brightly at her niece. "Hi Raindrop!"

Rane beamed at the sight of her aunt. "Auntie Celeste!" she exclaimed happily, launching herself into the woman's arms. She looked at her parents and waved. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." It was no secret that she adored her aunt. Whenever Celeste would watch her, her parents were practically forgotten until they came to pick her up.

Dick put on a face of fake hurt. "Raney, you wound me!" he exclaimed dramatically. Rane rolled her eyes before leaning over and giving her father a one-armed hug and pecking her mother on the cheek.

Raven smirked. "Glad to see you and Lora could keep your hands off of each other long enough to answer the door," she quipped.

Celeste blushed. "Don't you two have something to do?" she demanded.

Dick grinned at her. "Yeah," he agreed. "We should get going. Bye Raney."

Rane giggled. "Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy!"

OoOoOo

"Hi Rane!" said Lora as the two entered the room. She absolutely adored the six year old and in a way was grateful to her. She was like a beam of sunshine in Celeste's life, one of the only things keeping her from drowning in darkness like Bruce. Well, her and Lora herself of course. It was just always nice to have extra support, keeping Celeste her adorable and caring self.

"Lora!" Rane practically shouted, leaping from Celeste's arms and into Lora's. She liked Lora a lot; she kept her auntie happy.

Lora embraced the girl before pulling away. "Isn't your auntie beautiful?" she asked, grinning cheekily at her girlfriend who was standing against the doorway.

"Yeah!" Rane agreed immediately. "Mommy and Auntie Celeste are the most beautifulest!" She paused for a minute. "At least, that's what Daddy says."

Celeste chuckled before walking over and ruffling Rane's hair. "Well, thank you Raindrop," she said affectionately. "But I'm not that pretty." Lora gave her a look before putting Rane down. Without warning, she tackled her lover onto the bed and began to tickle her. "L-Lora!" exclaimed Celeste in between giggled. "K-Knock it off!" Her face was turning red from all the laughing.

Lora smirked. "Not until you admit that you're the most beautiful woman in the world," she sang.

"F-Fine, fine!" shouted Celeste. She didn't want to sound conceded, but she really couldn't stand the tickling. "I'm b-beautiful! T-The most beautiful woman in the world!"

Lora stopped tickling her and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek. "See?" she cooed. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Celeste struggled to catch her breath. "I-I hate you," she muttered.

Lora winked. "I love you too, babe."

OoOoOo

Rane sat on Celeste's lap with Lora next to them as they watched reruns of _Steven Universe_. Celeste had stopped watching a little after she turned sixteen, so she had almost no knowledge of what had transpired in the end of seasons four or season five. Rane, however, was a huge fan and watched it frequently. Right now, they were watching _The Trial_ , the second part of the one hour special, _Wanted._

 _I know my mom did something really bad,_ said Steven as the episode began. _Whatever Homeworld has in store for me, I'm ready!_

Celeste frowned. "Aw, poor Steven. He's innocent! Innocent I say!" Rane and Lora promptly shushed her, causing her to cross her arms. Nine minutes and thirty one seconds later, her eyes were glued to the screen as the blue lawyer Gem, Zircon, began to defend Steven. How she finished nearly made her drop her popcorn bowl on the floor.

 _Someone with supreme authority,_ said Zircon. _Someone... like one of you!_

Celeste gasped along with Blue Diamond before standing up. "Holy fucking Hera!" she shouted, pointing at the TV. "Yellow did it, I'm calling it right fucking now! I never did like that damn evil space giraffe! Trying to frame poor Steven!"

Lora covered Rane's ears. "Celeste!" she scolded. "Your niece is in the room! She heard every word you just said!"

"She's gotta learn sometime," Celeste pointed out. "Why not now?"

"She's six!"

OoOoOo

Celeste was puzzled as she let Rane lead her into the kitchen. What was Lora up to? _Oh Hera,_ she thought worriedly. _Please don't let her be breaking up with me. I can't lose her. I-I love her._ Panic began to fill her as she thought of her life without Lora. She tried to calm herself down. _Lora loves you,_ she reminded herself. _She is not breaking up with you._ Rane squeezed her hand before walking off, probably to watch more Steven Universe.

The kitchen was beautiful; every last inch decorated like a fancy Italian restaurant, even the food. Celeste was dressed in a fancy dress she had gotten a few months back. The bottom was black and the top was purple with sparkles all over. She was also wearing silver flats and a silver headband (also with sparkles). She fiddled with her curly hair as she waited for Lora to come in. The woman soon entered the kitchen dressed in a tux.

"Lora, what's going on? What is all this?" Celeste asked as her girlfriend sat across from her.

Lora smiled at her affectionately before taking her hand and caressing her fingers. "You look beautiful," she whispered, ignoring her question. "Why don't we eat?" Celeste said nothing as she began to eat. She had to admit, the food was delicious. Lora was more of the cook between the two of them, she herself being more of a businesswoman. But Celeste never once to her eyes off her lover, who she noticed looked as nervous as she was. What was she on edge about?

When both of them had finished eating, Lora took a deep breath. "Celeste, you know I love you, right?" she asked.

Celeste smiled brightly. "Of course," she answered. "I love you too."

Lora seemed greatly encouraged by this as she continued. "And we've been dating for a while now..."

"Four years now," Celeste reminded her. "Lo, where are you going with this?"

Lora gave her an adoring look that sent shivers down her spine. "Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne, you're the most important thing on this planet to me," she said passionately. "I love you with every ounce of my being. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." She took out a tiny velvet box from under the table. "Celeste, will you marry me?" She opened the box to reveal a silver ring with sapphires and amethysts surrounding a diamond.

Celeste gasped as tears of happiness welled in her eyes; she was utterly speechless. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times YES!" She grabbed Lora's shirt and brought her in for a kiss. During the heated kiss, Lora managed to slip the the ring on her girlfriend, no, _fiance's_ , left ring finger. Celeste finally pulled away. "I love you, Lora Kal-El! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Lora lifted her up bridal style. "I love you too, My Princess," she said affectionately, making her way towards their bedroom. Lucky for them, Rane had passed out on the couch and was an extremely heavy sleeper, so they could make as much noise as they wanted.

So no, Celeste Martha Hippolyta Wayne would not change one thing in her life, because everything tuned out perfectly.

OoOoOo

 **Wow, that took a long time! Over three thousand words, were y'all expecting that? I sure wasn't. Even though my writing was crappy, I really enjoyed writing this story and I appreciate all of your support! I think this ending was a little too fluffy, but adorable nonetheless. Anyway, please tell me what _you_ think! Bye guys!**


End file.
